


Preferences

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Netflix marvel
Genre: But i'm too far in to stop now, F/M, M/M, i know this, it is to many chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 381
Words: 90,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: Preferences that I wrote from Requests I was given from Tumblr. Most written in 2015, Ik it's a lot of chapters but they are all shortMostly it is Matt, Foggy, Wesley, Anatoly, and Vladimir some have other characters





	1. Language Kink

Matt: For Matt, his partner speaking in a foreign language was almost the equivalent of wearing a blindfold during sex. He didn’t know what was going on or what would happen next but he was very excited. **  
**

Foggy: It started off as just a way to get closer to his crush but, somewhere along the way going to mandarin and only thinking about getting laid made him… attracted to the language. It had made for an awkward situation the last time he took his girlfriend to get her nails done.

James: There is a reason he learned so many different languages. Each one just set his heart on fire. It was definitely a passion of his, he loved the way they sounded. To be able to speak in so many different ways

Anatoly: He will always love a girl that can speak Russian, but the first time a girl spoke French to him in bed he lost his mind. He had no idea what she was saying but he was a fan.

Vladimir: He mostly learned how to speak English from watching tv shows with women he found attractive. When he first got to America and barely spoke any English the words women called out while they fucked were his main vocabulary.


	2. S/O is a singer

Matt: He loved listening to the sound of her voice when he woke up in the morning. She was always up first and would be singing away in the shower. Anytime he got stressed he would shut his eyes and listen, more than likely he’d be able to hear her singing, even if under her breath, and he would be able to relax. **  
**

Foggy: In college, everyone thinks they have what it takes to be a star. They were the only person Foggy ever believed could actually make it. Whenever they sang his heart would just light up. They had a way of making the whole room stop and listen.

James: He met her at a club where she was the singer. Usually, James could care less about the music playing, but she caught his attention. Yes, she was beautiful, but that voice… he finally understood how men could throw themselves to sea after hearing the sirens song.  

Anatoly: the first time he heard their song on the radio he was almost more excited than them. He had been driving and pulled over at once to call his S/O, admittedly scaring his passenger, as he bragged about the angel-voiced beauty on the radio.

Vlad: He didn’t really think that singing was a good career choice. It just seemed impractical. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do everything he could to make his babies dream come true. Even if it meant buying a recording studio.  


	3. Gambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special appearance from Frank Castle and Billy Russo

Matt: Not really his thing. Why would he throw away money he worked hard for? Plus poker was kind of hard when he can’t see the cards (even if you could sense whenever someone was bluffing)

Foggy: Horrible horrible poker face. He would always give himself away. He does buy the occasional scratch-off though, though he has never won more than $5 on them, usually meaning he broke even.

James: He used to bet on the horses all the time. It became a real problem, he doesn’t do it anymore though, no matter how tempted he is. He just keeps busy with work.

Anatoly: He will buy a scratch off any time he needs to get gas. He hardly ever wins but he loves playing. He is convinced he will win the big jackpot prize one day.

Vlad: He liked to play poker with his men, although he is a very very sore loser and will flip the table. His men try and let him win. He thinks he has a good poker face but his eyebrows go up with he has good cards and he purses his lips when he has bad ones.

Luke: He will have a friendly game of cards every now and then, but he doesn’t have any spare money to spend. They usually just play for pretzels.

Danny: He finds it fun, and he has spare money laying around so why not. If he wins great, if not it doesn’t matter, at least he had fun.

Frank: He thought it was a waste of money and time, but when you are out at war you get bored sometimes, and he always won. It was that great poker face of his. 

Billy: Billy would bet anything, it gave him a bit of an adrenalin rush. As he got older the more he would bet. HIs car, his house, his job, his life. 


	4. How They Dance

Matt: He learned to dance from Stick during their training. The older man convinced Matt that it was a good tactical skill to learn since rich people were always throwing fancy parties and women always wanted to dance. Matt had to admit Stick ended up being right, a woman was a lot more eager to spill their secrets to Matt when proved to be an elegant dancer.

Foggy: He loves to dance. That was defiantly something that won him points in college. He was never afraid to make a fool of himself. No matter how many dance lessons he had with Matt in their dorm room, Foggy was never able to stop stepping on his partners’ feet. Not that he minded all that much, he much preferred to throw his hands up and dance like no one was watching.

James: He took formal dance lessons all through his childhood. Something he very much dreaded at the time. Even know he prefers to sit on the sidelines. If dancing is required for his work, of course, he will make the sacrifice… so long as his partner doesn’t stop on his shoes.

Anatoly: He learned to dance from his Babushka when he was a young boy. She would play her music box and he would dance freely. Dancing helps him relax, which might be why he spent most of his 20s at the clubs near his house. He had his Babushkas music box right up to when he and Vladimir got thrown in Utkin.

Vladimir: He knows how to do the Barynya (Russian Folk Dance) but you can only get him to do it when he is in a good mood and exactly the right amount of drunk.

Frank: He only danced with his wife, neither of them very skilled but he misses how he used to hold her close. So close he could feel her heart beat against his chest, as they swayed back and forth.

Billy: He likes to think that he has moves. Though his charm gets him a lot further than his dancing ever did. He uses dance as a way to pick up women, but occasionally he will dance alone in his car on the way to work.

Luke: He will bob his head up and down to a rap song if he is feeling it but that is about the extent of how much he will dance.


	5. Coffee Order

Matt: He can not stand the taste of flavored coffee. Just plain black coffee is all he needs. He does not go to any chains to get his coffee he will just use his own pot at home or in the office. Now that he’s older he only drinks about half a cup in the morning and he’s alright, but in college, he used to drink about a pot a night in order to stay awake. **  
**

Foggy: Loves hazelnut coffee, hot or iced. Usually asks to have caramel drizzled on the walls of his cup, and if he is feeling extra special, or how a few extra dollars he will also ask for whip cream on top.

James: He takes his coffee hot, with milk and three sugars. After working as an errand boy most of his life he didn’t want to make his order any more complicated than it has to be. He leaves a $5 tip each time he gets coffee.

Anatoly: Has always hated the taste of the coffee. If he does go to a coffee show which isn’t often, he will just get a small tea and maybe a croissant with butter. He pays in cash and always leaves the coins as change.

Vlad: He loves the seasonal flavors, and his coffee usually has some many things added to it, he barely has any room left for actually coffee in his cup. His favorite is a caramel, hazelnut, mocha frappuccino with whip cream and sprinkles on top. He always gets the largest size.

Frank: Black coffee, hot. Simple easy and you can’t mess it up. He always leaves a dollar tip.

Billy: He will order cold brew coffee since it is stronger than normal and is able to wake him up faster. He will ask for creamer on the side but he doesn’t always use it. He has got to keep his figure in mind.

Luke: He is a fan of iced coffee, he drinks it more for the flavor than to wake him up. He with getting it with regular cream and sugar. Occasionally he will get a french vanilla flavoring.

Danny: Gets way too excited about pumpkin flavoring. He usually ends up burning his mouth, by trying to drink it too quickly. He gets a large coffee but only ever drinks half of it. He will add sugar and cream so that it is sweet but not too sweet.


	6. Preference: Drunk vs. Sober Karaoke

Matt:

Drunk- Drunk Matt had no fear, he would get up on stage and sing lyrics that definitely did not match up to the song he was singing and there have been multiple occasions where he has tried to crowd surf on a non-existent crowd. When Matt sang Karaoke it usually meant it was time for him to go home.

Sober- You could not get Matt on stage to sing Karaoke sober if you threaten his life, Foggy’s life or said you would bring his dad back from the dead just to kill him in front of matt. There was no way he was getting on that stage Sober.

Foggy:

Drunk- He always chooses some obscure song that no one has ever heard and sings his heart out. He has broken down into tears over the beauty of his own voice singing the moving lyrics of the pop song he chose. Somehow he always gets strangers to join in.

Sober- Chooses the most popular song at the time, everyone sings along with him so no one notices how bad he is. Gets a free drink afterward cause he’s got so much charm.

James:

Drunk- James will claim he has never gotten drunk in his life. But Nobu has video proof on his phone, he walked into a bar on a night to find a very Drunk James emotionally singing ‘Call me maybe’ to a slow ballad while other people in the bar waved their phones like liters in the air. It is still the best night of Nobu’s life.

Sober- “I have never done Karaoke.”

Anatoly:

Drunk- He chooses a song from his homeland and goes on stage singing in a low sad tone. He with have the mic in one hand and his Vodka in the other. Sometimes people will sing along with him and it often ends with everyone feeling sad.

Sober- The closest he comes to singing sober Karaoke is when he sings along to Panic! In his car.

Vladimir:

Drunk- He sings along to Nicki Minaj and he has got the songs down to a T even drunk. He will go into the crowd and make people dance with him. Always end with him getting kicked out of the bar.

Sober- Acts the same way he does when he’s drunk


	7. Hair Change

Matt: Matt had stuck with the same hairstyle since he had gone blind. It was simple and easy to remember, especially after a night of too much drinking, or when his brain went numb from studying for his finals. That’s why Matt had no idea how he ended up in this salon chair. It was Elektra’s fault really. She’s the one who kept telling him that he would look good with a taper fade haircut. When you are blind you should really bring a friend with you to make sure the haircut isn’t horrible, Foggy said he looked like a confused lesbian.

Foggy: Matt was not the only one who decided to change things up a bit in college, although lucky for him Matt didn’t take photographic evidence of this fuck up like foggy had for him.  In their freshman year, Foggy had decided he wanted to be punk rock (no, Matt it had nothing to do with impressing the girl in his Mandarin class). To achieve this punk rock look, Foggy had saved the sides of his head and started wearing the remaining hair up in a mohawk. This required much more work than he initially planned and Matt claims to have lost brain cells from the amount of hair gel kept in their room that semester.

James: In his junior year of high school he dyed his hair platinum blonde. He is not sure why he did it exactly, it just felt like it needed to be done. His parents were furious which lead to another a ray of colors being planted on top of his head, up until his senior year where he had a change of heart and dyed it back to its original color as he started applying to colleges.

Anatoly: When they first arrived in America Anatoly grew his hair out long enough to have a ponytail. Vlad told him it was the stupidest look in the world but he didn’t care, he wanted it, not being in Russia for the first time he needed to explore different gender roles for a bit. He did eventually cut it off since it became too much work to keep up with.

Vladimir: After his brother died he saved him head. It was more in a panic than anything else. He just needed a change something to make it feel real if he looked in the mirror and saw what he always saw then he should be able to turn and see his brother by his side like he always did.


	8. Lingerie

Matt: He liked when you wore a silk lingerie dresses. The material felt nice under his skin and was his favorite fabric to grab into his hands as he went down on you. He was always careful not to rip it when he tore them off of you.

Foggy: Any type of lingerie was A-ok by him. Anytime you wore some he felt like the luckiest person alive like he was getting a treat he probably didn’t deserve. The red pieces were definitely his favorite (though Matt was not allowed to know that because lord knows the daredevil jokes he would come up with). Foggy liked to go slow on the nights you dressed up for him, he wanted to make sure that you felt extra good.

James: Lingerie was his favorite thing in the entire world. He gave it to you as every birthday, anniversary or holiday present (although he usually did include another present to go with it) It was a good thing he bought the pieces because often they ended up torn apart as James moved to ravish your body.

Anatoly: He was a huge fan of Lingerie, he felt that it wasted time, it was usually hard to get off and ended up being torn rending the highly overpriced piece of fabric useless. However, he knew that wearing it made you feel good so he would hype you up whenever you did wear it. He wanted you to know how sexy you are.

Vladimir: His girlfriends seemed to have this intense obsession with asking him to try on their lingerie for them, so he had a love-hate relationship with the underwear. Seeing other people in was definitely a turn on for him, so he was willing to sacrifice his pride if it meant seeing his lovers in it too.


	9. Bringing the boys back to your small town for the holidays

Matt: Matt is a city boy through and through so bringing him out to your middle of nowhere farmhouse was not the best idea. The worst part was not how he acted with your family, he was nice and sweet and gentlemanly. The worst part was that Matt seemed to keep forgetting to take the giant mounds of snow into account when he walked. He claimed it was because sound acted differently in such wide open spaces, whatever the reason, it got less funny and sadder each time he fell into a snowbank.

Foggy: There were roughly 500 people in your home town, which meant everyone knew everything about everyone. This is why you were not overly surprised when you arrived at a coming home party. You were surprised at how well Foggy handled the avalanche of questions from your friends family and nosy neighbors. His lawyer skills definitely shown through as he was able to find exactly the right thing to say to win them all over.

James: You wanted to rip his head off if he complained about getting dirt on his shoe one more time… you had warned him to bring casual clothes but no, he just had to pack six fucking Armani suits. You loved James, but you had grown up with the outdoors and mud underneath your fingernails. You weren’t sure you could stay with a man who was scared to get a little dirty.

Anatoly: He liked your tiny town, it reminded him of the small town he grew up in, in Russia, as in it was covered in snow and the houses were miles apart. He didn’t even mind that your parents made him sleep on the couch. You two had snowball flights almost daily and he showed you how to make the perfect snow angel.

Vladimir: You had to cut your trip short after Vladimir got into a fist fight with your dad over immigrants. Before that things had been going well though, Vlad liked getting a bit of fresh air.


	10. Favorite Ice cream

Matt: Matt suck with just plain vanilla, it was easy to find and not too many flavors at once.

Foggy: He liked phish food, and often ate it directly from the container while doing paperwork at 3 am.  

James: He liked strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone.

Anatoly: Klondike bars are his favorite, he kept a few in the mini fridge in his office, for stressful days.

Vladimir: brownie ice cream sundae with rainbow sprinkles on top


	11. Ticklish

Matt: He is not ticklish, do not even try. He is so used to everything being hypersensitive around him that your attempts will be useless and he will just sit there making the whole experience very awkward.

Foggy: He is very ticklish and does his best for this information not to get out since he hates being tickled. When you do tickle him he lets out a high pitched squeal before his body tenses up and he starts laughing, begging you to stop.

James: He is ticklish, and his first reflex will be to punch you.

Anatoly: Only his mother has tried to tickle him. He will claim he is not ticklish at all. Vlad will disagree.

Vlad: So ticklish, especially his stomach, he doesn’t mind being tickled, unless it’s by his brother, who likes to do it in front of his men whenever Vlad is acting too cocky. 


	12. What their home looks like

Matt: Matt has minimal stuff at his place. Everything is neat and orderly so that he can access iteasily. Not a lot of things match at his place being Foggy is that only one Matt has to go bye to tell him if his place looks okay. He has never painted the walls because the smell would just about kill him.

Foggy: Messy, very messy. The fridge is never full and usually only has leftovers and a moldy lime in the back. When he has company over he pushes all his stuff into his bedroom so they don’t know he lives like this. The other side of the couch cushion has stains on it.

James: Neat and expensive. He has a lot of windows at his place. Marble everything. The shower in his bathroom has like six sprayers. Kitchen is spotless because he’s only used it twice. He makes his bed every day. Has a fireplace in his living room that is remote controlled, a stiff couch that you could never fall asleep on.

Anatoly: He never does dishes so there is always a pile of them. The rest of the house is pretty clean, nothing looks expensive but everything is. He has a deep ass bathtub, so he can take relaxing bubble baths by candlelight. His bedroom has pictures of Moscow around the room. He has a few books lying around all half read.

Vladimir: He spends most of his money on clothes so he has a huge closet. He has an entire room dedicated to his impulse buys. His dog also has a room to itself, equipped with a bed and a doggy shower. Nerf gun bullets are everywhere from that one time he and his bed bought the guns and went crazy.


	13. Hate Fucking

Matt: He held you against the wall in the bathroom of this very public building. His hand way over your mouth as he rolled his hips into you, a moan escaping your lips. You weren’t entirely sure how this had happened, one second the two of you were trying to rip out each other’s throats, and the next well… you were biting each other's necks.

Foggy: It only happened at 3 am after both of you were significantly drunk and convinced this was ‘the last time’. Neither of you ever spent the night, it was just 15 minutes of pure bliss before the other person left with a curt goodbye and a flush on their cheeks.

James: James almost exclusively hate fucked. Things got complicated when love was involved, like this he didn’t have to worry about hurting someone or getting hurt. It was also the one time James got to be in charge of what was going on, he would shed his professional attire and dominate whoever he was with.

Anatoly: He would hate fuck the people he loved. Girlfriends and boyfriends would fight with him and the best way he found to solve these arguments is to fuck them till they couldn’t walk straight. It was also a great stress reliever from work.  

Vladimir: He liked to be on the bottom when he was hate fucking someone. Less work for him and the other person always seem to need to prove themselves when he was getting hate fucked. He loved this because no matter what he always left the bedroom feeling like the winner. 


	14. Nipple Piercing

Matt: He ran his tongue up your body, going to latch onto your breast when his tongue ran over something metallic. He paused pulling back “What is that?” He asked confused. Blushing you told him about your nipple piercing, hoping he wouldn’t mind. He assured you he didn’t, however, he did tend to avoid licking/sucking your breast again, the sudden change in texture a shock to his system even when he was expecting it.

Foggy: He leaned over to whisper to you as the other lawyer spoke to the jury. “You know most people wear a bra when they go to court.” He said eyes traveling to the front of your tight fitting shirt, your nipple piercings showing clearly through the white material. You just smirked “Thought it would help my chances with the judge, you shrugged “Now pay attention.”

James: James ran a hand down the back of his neck, looking out the door of the tattoo shop. “This is highly unprofessional.” He said as you laid back shirtless in the chair. You snorted and rested your hands behind your head “Oh relax a little James, my body my choice.” He rolled his eyes still uncomfortable with the whole idea.

Anatoly: He rolled the little ball of your piercing between his fingers. “This is really hot.” He said kissing your nipple. “Like really hot,” he growled biting your breast a little less than gently.

Vlad: He wouldn’t have noticed if it hadn’t been for you lace bra getting caught on the piercing. You cried out as he tried to take off your bra. The night did not end how either of you planned, instead, it ended with him holding an ice pack on your boob and apologizing multiple times. 


	15. Night Out With The Significant Other

Matt: Both of you were still young and wanted to go out, but being young you couldn’t always afford the expensive dinners and who wants to get drunk every night. Since Matt was blind things like movies were out.  Still, he wanted to take you somewhere you could both enjoy, without breaking the bank. So when he heard about the music festival coming to the city he knew it was the perfect thing. You both went early and stayed right up to the end, listening to music and enjoying cheap food and drinks, and fresh air.

Wesley: Everything had to be big with him. He did not seem to think you could show your love in small ways, it went big or go home. (not to say he didn't do little things, but it was different than how most people did) So every date night was a huge event. It would always start with dinner, usually at a fancy ass restaurant where the food cost way too much for such small portions. Then it would continue to something more impressive, like a Broadway show or a helicopter ride over the city or a horse and carriage ride. No matter what it was it always blew your mind at how romantic he could be.

Foggy: Your nights out, were more nights in. The two of you would get some grade A pot and cook the most delicious brownie. Then you would both eat half of one, put on some Disney movies, sit back and let it all sink in. The evening never failed to be an eventful one.

Anatoly: Fist you two would go and see a movie(if it was the summer you would drive out to the suburbs to watch it at a drive in. Then afterward you would argue over which fast food place to pick up food. Usually, Toly won because he kissed your neck and made you forget what you were saying. Then you two would get a few burgers and fries and sit in the back of the building, making out and feeding each other.

Vladimir: The two of you would make experiments in the kitchen. Often your weird concoctions would end up being way to gross to actually eat and you would end up ordering take out and watching movies. But on the rare nights that the meals did end up tasting good, you to celebrate by getting roaring drunk and having sex.


	16. Christmas Gift

Matt: He had bought you this delicious smelling perfume. He had walked around the mall all day when the sent finally hit him, and he couldn’t resist. He bought the biggest bottle they had and he ever had the store wrap it (he usually does it himself even though Foggy insists it looks terrible when he does.) For almost a whole month the perfume tortured him just sitting under the tree until finally the big day came and Matt all but threw the box into your lap eagerly awaiting its opening. You couldn’t help but laugh he was adorable. When you finally opened it, Matt’s face light up as he asked it you liked it. If you were being honest it was not the best perfume you ever smelt but he liked it which made it perfect. Just to show him how much you liked it, you sprayed a bit on and matt could help but tackle you will kisses, placing them everywhere the scent lingered. The rest of the presents went ignored for a while. 

Wesely: James had always been the absolute worst at getting gifts, and between you and his work with Fisk, he really fucked up this year. What could he say Christmas snuck up on him before he knew it, it was Christmas eve and he was stuck in the mall with all the other last-minute shoppers. The shelves were pretty much empty and he had no idea where to even begin. Finally, he decided that maybe the best course of action was to get you a toy to use since he was busy all the time. So with the best straight face he could pull he bought a sex toy. Little did he know you were at home waiting eagerly, it was a tradition to open one present the night before and you wanted him to get his ass home already. When he walked in the door you pretty much jumped on top of him (“put the gun away it’s just me you lunatic!”) James knew he really fucked up since he only got you one thing, but he would deal with that tomorrow, since you had snatched the gift from him and with a wicked smile you suggested you two try it out together.

Foggy: He usually just got gag gifts, but things between the two of you had been getting pretty serious and he wanted to get you a real gift. Since he met you threw matt’s little church thing he decided that he was going to get you a nice cross necklace. Which is a lot freaking harder then it sounded. Most of what he found was just big and gawky or small and simple. It took a while but finally, he found the perfect one. He was really proud of it, and hoped that you would like it a lot. Turns out your mom thought that necklace was really nice too cause when he showed up to your house on Christmas you were wearing the necklace. Foggy was looked so disappointed you  took him aside just to switch the necklace your mom got you for him (but told him to still be the one to return it so you two could get something you could enjoy together)

Anatoly: He got you a cute pink gun. Which he seemed way too proud of as he watched you hold it “now you can look cute and murdery” he smiled happily as he taught you how to hold it. In reality, the thing scared the hell out of you, just because it was pink, did not change the fact that if you used it you would have taken a life. Still, he was adorable with how happy he was and that made you happy(even if you told him you better not have to use it). He told you he didn’t care if you, used it or not as long as he got a few pictures of you with it since you looked powerful and hot. You asked him why he would take pictures when he could have the real thing.

Vladimir: Being Vladimir his gift to you was really a gift for himself. He bought you a few sets of some sexy ass lingerie. He said you need a few sets since he planned on tearing them off of your great ass. You just laughed and said if the gift was really for you, he would put at least one of the pieces on. After a little arguing, he agreed provided you kept that just between the two of you.


	17. Vlad and Toly catch you dancing to Mr. Boombastic

You always hated cleaning, but the bathroom really did need a good scrubbing. So you decided to just suck it up and clean it since you knew the Ranskahov boys weren’t going to. When the boys went off to do whatever illegal activities they do during the day, you broke out the cleaning supplies and the gloves, turned the radio up and got to work.   
  
You had gotten so into the music that you didn’t even notice the front door open. Much less that Vlad and Anatoly had come home for lunch.

 _She calls me Mr. Boombastic_  
Say me fantastic touch me on the back  
She says I’m Mr. Ro

You sang along off key to the song. “She SAYS I’m Mr. Roooooooooo-” you stuck your ass out bringing it around town “Mantic” You sang jumping and backing it up, as you mumbled the lyrics you didn’t quite know.

_Smooth, just like the silk  
Soft and cuddly hug me up like a quilt_

Vladimir was standing in the bathroom doorway, hand over his mouth, as he watched you dance around the bathroom, looking like you, were attempting to dust while having a seizure. He couldn’t hear the music since you had a headphone on and could only hear your loud, bad, singing.

_Gee wheeze, baby, please  
Let me take you to an island of_

“Gee Wheeze, baby please” You sang doing some form of the macarena. Vlad was practically on the floor dying as he recorded this beautiful thing in front of him.  Toly would have heard his brother’s laughter was now also in the hallway watching. Anatoly was also laughing but decided that he needed to get in on this. So when you had your back turned he walked into the room and slapped your ass playfully. Not expecting that you jumped and nearly fell right onto your ass, making the boys laugh harder. Mortified you ripped the headphones out.

“Oh come on Y/N nothing to be ashamed of.” Toly chuckled and bent down to unplug the headphones so the song filled the room “After all your Mr. Roooooo” he started to sing and mimic your dancing.


	18. Biggest unaccomplished dream

Matt: His biggest unaccomplished dream is that he never got to fight with Dwayne the Rock Johnson. He knew his father didn’t want him fighting (for money…) so he never got the chance but he knew he could take that guy, plus he just thought it could be really cool like the scene in avatar with Toph

Foggy: He just really wanted to win a beauty pageant, though he had never had the courage to actually join one (even as a joke) so he doubted that dream would ever get true.  

James: He knew he was the biggest dork of all time but in the long run he just wanted to go to comic con and win a cosplay contest while dressed up as his favorite star trek character Chekov- don’t tell the Russians

Vlad: Vlad liked to fight, and he liked to think that he had fought in a lot of cool ways. But his biggest disappointment in life is that he was never able to get into a sword fight like in the princess bride. Except, in the end, he would kill the other guy, cause letting them get away would just cause problems.

Anatoly: Anatoly was in love with the idea of being on a Japanese game show. They were always just so insane and hardly ever made a scene but being on one seemed like more fun than he had ever had in his lifetime.

Frank: His unaccomplished dream was to bring his wife and kids to Disneyland, he always told them he would but he had missed his chance, he always wished he didn’t put that one off. 


	19. S/O diagnosed with terminal illness

Matt: He felt like it was his fault, he should have smelled it in you, felt it, something he should have caught the tumor sooner. This was his fault, you were going to… and he was to blame. You told him not the blame himself. It wasn't his fault, but part of you wished that he had caught it sooner, you wanted more time, time with him, time in general, it was hard to look on the bright side, all you really wanted to do was lay in his arms, and wait for the end.

Foggy: You had known Alzheimer's had run in your family, and the idea to test for it had been more on a whim, you didn't think you would have it. When you got the results you didn't know how to react, it wasn't like there was anything you could do, it would just happen. You went home to Foggy and you didn't want to ever stop looking at him, you didn't want to forget him, or forget how he made you feel. Instead of telling him what you knew you just suggested that the two of you should travel, do all the things you had always wanted.  

James: He refused to believe it, which hurt you more, he just kept throwing money at it, trying to fix what couldn't be fixed, you just wanted him to stop, wanted him to hold you when it hurt, and just let himself cry.

Anatoly: He wanted to make you forget, you didn't feel sick before so he wouldn't treat you like you were sick till you felt sick, till then all he was going to do what makes you feel alive.

Vladimir: it was the first time he felt powerless. Like he couldn't change this, he couldn't make it better. He couldn't make you better. At first, he thought he could but seeing you in that hospital bed… he felt useless, he hated it. It made him want to break things and kill or something. You told him to do whatever he needed to do to feel better.

Frank: This was worse than the last time. This felt like he could do something, should do something but he was useless again and he couldn't even learn from his last mistake, again he just had to watch.


	20. Proposal

Matt: He had planned it for months, everything had to be perfect. Finally, when the day had come you two were supposed to go to a nice restaurant but you were feeling good and really just wanted to reschedule. But he was so nervous he couldn’t let that happen and he ended up dragging you sick and grumpy to the restaurant. He knew you were upset at him but he couldn't really pay attention. He just wanted to propose so he got down on one knee. He paled hearing you huff “Matt you idiot, I mean yes but you idiot!”

Foggy: He put the ring in your ice cream, people do that right? He thought it would be cute, what he wasn’t planning on was for you to swallow the ring. You still said yes, after you got your stomach pumped (even though you were upset that the hospital bill was going to lower the wedding budget.)

James: He knows that you loved to read, so he bought a copy of a book her knew you wanted to read and cut out part of it to place the ring. You had been so happy about the book you went to read it right away. Paled when you saw the cut pages “How could you hurt a poor book like this!” you screamed not even acknowledging the ring. He tried again a few days later after buying a library for you.

Anatoly: He asked you after coming home bloody and bruised. He had gotten into a large fight with a rival gang and almost lost his life, it made him realize he didn't want to live one more second without knowing you were really his.

Vladimir: His proposal was not very traditional. It was more an offhanded thought said while the two of you were laying in bed after some very heated sex.    
  


Frank: He had thought this proposal out for a while. He wanted everything to be perfect just like you. What ended up happening was him blurting out his proposal way too early in the night. At first, you thought he was joking till he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring.


	21. S/O is a kindergarten teacher

Matt: he thought you being a teacher was cute, even though you came home smelling of little kids, it was worth it to hear you talk about how you loved the way the kids talked and how the smallest things fascinated them. How you felt like you were making a difference in the world.

Foggy: He loved visiting you at work, it was like stopping in to check on his wife and your 20 little kids. And he knew the kids like him too cause he always brought snacks and they asked for him to read to them at story time. He always agreed but only if you helped him. It was his favorite thing to do.   
James: He thought it was a little ridiculous and honestly didn't know how you could stand being around little kids all day. Still, you obviously loved your job so he did his best to be supportive and by your books and stuff for the classroom. But he wouldn't go as far to stop by, he really didn't want little kids hands all over him.

Anatoly: he was a little confused the first time he went to your place and saw all the drawing hung up on the wall, obviously done by small children. But when you told him what you did he thought it was cute and you obvious where a loved teacher, he decided to make a “small” donation to the school for you.

Vladimir: He absolutely loved your job because you came home and told him all the stories of all the stupid things the kids said/did and he loved them. Children were like tiny drunk people it was great.

Frank: He loved that you worked with kids. Said it was great practice for when you guys had kids of your own, which always made you blush. 


	22. S/0 with self image issues

Matt: He couldn’t believe that you couldn’t think for one second that you were not the most beautiful woman in the world. And as you cried into his shoulder you just told him that he knew nothing, he couldn’t see you, how would he know. Matt just took your face in his hands and traced it gently, telling you all the wonderful things he loved about you.

Foggy: He could understand where you were coming from, he had some self-esteem issues himself but he never thought ‘fat’ when he looked at you, he just thought perfect. Still, if that’s how you felt he wasn’t going to tell you that you were wrong to feel it. He just cuddled with you and told you that if you wanted the two of you could work out together or something.

James: You hated your brown eyes, enough that you wore contacts every day to make them look blue. When James found this out, he was outraged. How could you ever want to change any aspect of yourself? You didn't want to hear it though, so he stayed up all night and looked up poetic comparisons to brown eyes.

Anatoly: You were always complaining about how you hated your hair, how it was too long and too thick and just all around horrible. He just kind of gave you a weird look if you didn't like the length why didn't you change it? You admitted that you had always wanted to cut it all off but were too scared too. Again he thought this was stupid. Scared of what? It was hair, it grew back. Not wanting you to be upset any more he took you straight to the beauty salon

Vladimir: He wasn’t very good at making people feel better, so when you started to complain about the way you looked he just looked dead in the eye and said: “I don't date less than a perfect ten.”  

Frank: He was listening to you complained and after a moment he pulled up a picture of you on his phone. “Babe, babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but you have to look at this beautiful, foxy lady, I mean she's perfect,” he said handing his phone over.


	23. boys finding out there S/O is pregnant

Matt: he could feel your anticipation as he walked up to the stairs of the apartment. Could hear you hustle and bustle around, and wondered what you could be thinking, his mind immediately going to the worst. When he finally entered the apartment you shared he found you sitting on the couch smiling at something in your hand that smelled…. like urine? He mused on that for a moment almost missing the two happiest words he's ever heard “I'm pregnant.” He almost missed them but he didn't, he caught them and he engulfed you in a hug so tight it felt like you might break in half.

Foggy: for some reason you really wanted to play charades at your parent's dinner party. And who was he to say no? So he played and watched as you acted out what looked to be a fat man… cradling a sausage. It ended up taking him longer to guess than you thought it would and when he finally got it he didn't catch on. Your father ended up just blurting out “for Christ shakes son she's pregnant.” To which it took him a moment to fully grasp and then he picked you up and spun you around.

James: he wasn't answering his phone, too distracted by being with Fisk after all of it wasn't fisk calling it couldn't be that important. So his s/o did the next best thing and called fisk who, surprisingly, did answer. “Will you please tell James that I am pregnant and if he doesn't answer his phone this time I will be highly upset.” Fisk shocked turned and said this to James. Or at least your assuming he did because when you called James again he answered with “I'm already on my way home.”

Anatoly: the two of you had been trying for a while so when it finally happened, you ran into his work and lept into his arms. “You knocked me up!” “I knocked you up?” “You knocked me up!” “I knocked you up!” He laughed and kissed her ignoring the stares.

Vladimir: he was a bit drunk and laughed, cursing. “Vladimir! Watch your language around the baby.” “Baby? What baby I see no baby?” She smirked at him. “Well there is one inside me…” his shocked drunk brain didn't seem to be able to handle this.

Frank: when you told him he laughed happily and felt like his smile would never leave. “Babe I know I told you our wedding was the happiest day of my life, but this blows that out of the water!”


	24. kids first day of school

Matt: he kept his head up high and walked them down to the elementary school, listening to them chatter on about how nervous they were and how they hoped they made friends. Matt promised them they would, how could they not? And when they finally let go of his hand and ran in to join there classmates Matt had to whip away a few tears.

Foggy: he forgot that today was the day and overslept. Causing the two of you to be late and lead to embarrassingly running into the room in the middle of story time. It had been just a rush to get ready in the morning he forgot to feel sad till he sat down at work and realized his little buddy was growing up.

James: He tried to stay strong. It was just like any other day. Except on this day, his child was entering the real world and soon they would realize that life was a mess and people where cruel and you can't trust anyone and oh god soon they would hate him and they wouldn't run to him when he came home from work and-nope nope. He was fine, it was just like any other day except this day his child had on a Batman backpack.

Anatoly: he made sure to stress to his child that school was important and that they had to make sure to always do there best so they could grow up and have a happy life. He brought them to school and hugged them goodbye with a small, knowing they would make him proud.

Vladimir: he and the child had made a pillow fort which his wife had to infiltrate in order to get there child to school on time.

Frank: It had felt like life was going a bit too fast when he walked his daughter into her first day of class. He was scared that she would be scared. But she just looked up at him with a big smile and said: “daddy ill be fine, you have to let go of my hand now.” And he knew she was braver then he would ever be.


	25. boys favorite moment with you and the child

Matt: his favorite moment with the two of you were late Friday nights, when the two of you would argue during dinner about what movie to watch that night, and when you two finally figured it out. How the two of you would make one make a sandwich as you cuddled on the couch. How his child would try to describe what was going on to him but would stop when they had there owned commentary to add. And finally when the two of you would fall asleep, head heavy on his chest and the only sounds in the world that mattered where the nearby hearing beats.

Foggy: his favorite moment with you guys was went you all finally went to that amusement park your son had been raving about. And how he had someone convinced the two of you to go on the rollercoaster of death. Neither of you wanted to do it, but for the sake of your son you went on anyway. And how it ended with the two of you have so much fun you dragged your lightheaded son back online loudly embarrassing him the whole way.

James: his wife had known his favorite book since about a month into dating, but he hadn't known that she had made their child aware of it as well. Much less that they had read the book and had set up a play of it to perform for him. It was definitely worth a few missed phone calls from Fisk.

Anatoly: his favorite moment had been after all his kids where born, and his hair was turning gray. When all the loud annoying teenagers had made him and his wife dinner for there anniversary and how they had stayed and for one night it was just a loud normal happy family.

Vladimir: his favorite moment with his wife and child was when their child was just an infant. When he had come home late from work and come home to find her asleep holding a little bundle of joy in her arms, and how when he had gone over that little bundle had looked up at him with bright beautiful eyes.

Frank: looking back, he didn't have one moment he could pin down as his favorite. He just had a feeling. A feeling of how his children's laughter built up inside him like a warm hug. How his wife's soft skin made even his rough hands feel gentle. Looking back on it he didn't have a favorite moment because every moment with them was perfect.


	26. fist words

Matt: He was holding his kid in his arms, ignoring the usually bible that came out of there mouth as you were paying for dinner. “food!” the word came out there the random jumble of sounds causing both him and you to freeze at look at the child in Matt’s arms before breaking into big smiles and trying to get them to say it again. You already texting your mother with the big news.

Foggy: He was busy with a case, the thing taking up all of his time at the office and at home, much to both of your annoyance. He was trying to figure out how to win, muttering how nothing would work under his breath when your child Sunday started shouting “no! No!” threw giggles. Foggy didn’t pay alliteration to his work for the rest of the night.

Wesely: he called you on Skype on the back seat of the van, smiling when you asked if he wanted to talk to your child. A moment later they were on the screen facing lightning up with they saw their daddy, who was not home enough. “daddy!” they said trying to grab him through the screen. James managed to get the next night off.

Anatoly: He went to go get the screaming child, just wanting to sleep. As he leaned into the crib to pick them up the continued to cry. “mom!” the said to him causing him to pause. “no, net, dada.” he said hoping you hadn’t heard over the baby monitor wanting dad to be their first word instead.

Vladimir: He was holding you, as he talked on the phone walking down the street. You singing random sounds loudly and happily before looking at Vladimir and saying “gun.” he stopped talking to stare at them wide-eyed to which they responded with singing the word “gun” over and over again.


	27. at home haircut

Matt: he sighed sitting in the chair “I know college students are poor, but I’m sure I can scrap a few bucks together to get a haircut.” he huffed. You rolled your eyes “look Mr. Big shot lawyer, I am going to school for cosmetology, you need a haircut. So shut up and accept it.” you huffed and you grabbed the scissors “or I’ll be sure to give you a bowl cut.” Matt laughed though part of him was actually scared you would.

Foggy: “I love my hair.” he complained as he stared at the station you had set up for him in the bathroom. You huffed and lead him over to the chair “it’s dead, I’m just going to trim it, relax.” you said making him sit down “no one is getting rid of your beautiful golden locks.”

Wesely: “no.” “James.” “no.”

Anatoly: he was the one who asked you to cut his hair though you really didn’t trust yourself too “it doesn’t have to look good, I just want it to stop being so long.” he huffed handing you a pair of scissors.

Vladimir: you both stared at the horror that was his hair after you cut it. “just shave it off.” he said number handing you the razor “we can fi-” “just shave it.”


	28. you trip and hit your head, knocking you out. And when your wake up you are in one of their living rooms

Matt: he jumped when he felt the sudden heartbeat in his house “who are you?” he asked ready to fight, before he heard how panicked you sounded. “wow, okay, calm down, I won’t hurt you.” he said. You nodded looking around you, knowing where you are but not believing it. “this is a dream.” you said to calm yourself ignoring the look Matt gave you. You processed to spend the next half hour touching everything in the apartment to make sure it was real as you told Matt the impossible story of how you got here.

Foggy: after the imitation freaking out you both had, foggy had dragged you over to Matt’s apartment. Once his friend opened the front door foggy pushed himself in ranting about how he was done with all of this mojo and was just moving out of new york to become a butcher.

Wesely: you woke up in a chair at his kitchen table him sitting across from you sipping his tea. He didn’t give you love to recover or even think of what was going on before he was asking you questions or how you got there and what you wanted.

Vladimir/Anatoly: randomly appearing in the office of two human traffickers wasn’t exactly your idea of a good time even if they were your favorite fictional characters fictional being the keyword, as you scrambled to grab a gun you didn’t know how to use. You pointed it at them, making them let you explain before anything else.


	29. first move

Matt: You were never one to sit around and wait for what you want, you were one to go out and get it. So that’s why we’re you saw the blind man with the nice ass walk into the bar you didn’t wait long before walking up to him. “hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?” you smirked a little, leaning on the bar. He seemed a little thrown but nodded and asked what your drink was before ordering for you. You smiled and took it going to head back to your table, he was started but you just laughed and winked “gonna take more than a drink to get me in bed.”

Foggy: You could tell just from looking at him, he wasn’t the type of guy to make a move until he had at least 3 drinks in him, so you were going to have to speed up the process a little. It was the 21st century, there was nothing wrong with you buying him a drink, watching at the bartender gave it to him and pointed to you when he had an adorably confused look on his face, you winked and blew him a kiss, waiting for him to come over and talk to you.

Wesely: you could hear him grumbling behind you on the Starbucks line, huffing and checking his watch every five seconds. So when you were finally up you grabbed him and put your arm around him pretending he was your loving boyfriend as you ordered for the two of you. “your cute but nobody likes a man who whines.” you whispered in his ear, before grabbing the dollar out of his hand and passing it to the cashier “thanks for the coffee by the way.” you laughed taking your drink and leaving.

Anatoly: he was sitting at the bar by himself and you thought that just looked so sad, no one should have to drink alone, so you hopped into and seat next to him. “you know your cutest but I’m not that easy.” you smiled at him and tapped the bar to get the bartender’s attention. Apparently direct was the way to go because he only smirked back and ordered you a drink.

Vladimir: you were giving him the eyes from across the bar, smirking a little as you saw him staring. You swung back your drink and walked out of the bar not bothering to look back since you knew he was following you.


	30. Christmas

Matt: Besides going to Church on December 25th Matt hadn’t really celebrated Christmas since his father died, sure he and Foggy exchanged presents but Foggy would always visit his family and Matt would always politely decline his invitation to spend the holiday in the Nelson household. But this year he had you and he was determined to make it a real Christmas, sparkly lights and all, so with Foggy help, he decorated the apartment when you were out the scent of the pine tree insulting his senses but it was worth it. Matt wishes he could see your face when he heard you come home and take a sharp intake of breath before you face broke into a smile and you kissed him a thousand times. Later when you two were curled up on the couch Matt thought that he could get used to horrible Christmas music as long as you were humming along.

Foggy: he always went a little overboard with the Christmas thing, but why shouldn’t he? Christmas was about family, about friends and he saved up all year to make sure he could get everyone the more heartfelt gift out there. Even after he had moved out he kept up the traditions his family had. But this year he was nervous because he really wanted to impress you and maybe taking you home to his family wasn’t the best Christmas idea, but you seemed to enjoy all the quirks and games the Nelson’s had and you even cooked Christmas cookies with his mother. He figured any girl who fell in love with his family during the holidays was worth keeping around.

Wesely: he hated Christmas, it was loud and invasive and expensive and it smelled to strongly, not to mention the dreadful trip home to hang out with family he couldn’t stand. He was shocked when you told him you had got him a gift, truth be told he didn’t really by gifts on the holidays they felt less person sleep somehow but now he had to get a gift and it was stressing him out because what if he got it wrong? He spent hours in a horrid shopping mall just trying to find the perfect thing. Then for a week, he looked at the package under the tree you had insisted on getting even though the pin needles got everywhere, terrified that you wouldn’t like it. On Christmas day when you finally opened the box and your face light up as you put it to on right away before kissing him deeply he decided that it was all worth it.

Anatoly: he often forgot about Christmas, because it was not like this in Russia, but America did not let you forget about Christmas, not for one second, he had been hearing about it since November first. So that’s why he felt like an idea when the actual day rolled around and he released he had forgotten to get you anything, so while you were at home cooking for your family (What a great impression he would make) he was out buying the most expensive things he could find in hopes of making up for the lack of sentimental value.

Vladimir: He was pumped for his first American Christmas. He decorated the entire apartment and sang along to all the Christmas songs and annoyed the hell out of Anatoly. He even went out shopping and bought every one he had ever met presents (Well not fisk or wesely, but almost everyone) on Christmas day he had insisted you both go to church since it was important, though he is also the person who made you leave early because the service was taking way too long. You thought all of this was endearing, though slightly annoying. When Vladimir saw what you got him though you knew Christmas was officially his favorite holiday, you also knew he wasn’t kidding when Anatoly told you Vladimir loved dogs.


	31. Dance moves

Matt: He was so happy he could not see himself right now otherwise he was sure he would die from embarrassment as you insisted he needed to learn to twerk because “have you seen your ass, Murdock?!” You were just laughing insisting that this was the best night of your life.

Foggy: “I don't think belly dancing is for me” “nonsense, not pull up that shirt and show off that adorable belly of yours.”

Wesely: you pushed him down on the chair and showed him how to roll his hips forward one more time. “Remember the first rule of a lap dance is no touching.” You smirked as you showed him again. “Now,” you pulled back “Get up, we are trying this again.

Anatoly: you put your hands on his hips as the club music played, and grinned into him, leaning in for a kiss, he leaned in to met your lips. “Great.” You smiled pulling back “You actually believe I wanted to kiss you. Now you need to convince me of the same.”

Vladimir: “Think bend and snap.” You said as you showed him the move again. “Why do I have to do this” “because I am not the only one who should have to seduce!” You yelled and whipped your Indiana Jones whip. He jumped and tried the dance move again as you smirked, best impulsive buy ever.


	32. Primadonna

Matt: He was not supposed to be home for another hour, you thought you were in the clear. But you realized that was not the case as you spun around a fake microphone in hand to see him standing there leaning against the wall, your phone still blaring the Marie and the diamonds song as his smile grew. “Please don't stop on my account.”

Foggy:  “Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get -” you sung loudly getting cut off as foggy dove in front of you down on his knee “down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen” he continued singing loudly and badly for you.

Wesely: The first thing he noticed was that you were wearing his shirt, you two had talked about this, he could not keep having you steal his clothes or soon he would be showing up naked- or worse in sweatpants- you froze when you saw him stopping mid-lyric. You looked down at the shirt blushing before an idea hit you and you started dancing toward him still singing, softly, turning it into a lapdance.

Anatoly: He walked into the kitchen looking up at you dancing on the table thinking this had to be a joke. You simply blushed when you saw him watching with judging eyes and got off the table probably fixing the shirt you had stolen and went to hide your face in embarrassment causing him to sigh and go after you to lie about how dancing on kitchen tables was completely normal Wednesday afternoon activity.

Vladimir: “I wanna be adored-” you sang stopping and blushing when you saw Vladimir watching you with a smirk. He smiled when you caught him and walked over kissing you. “I can adore you.” He hummed.


	33. Daddy kink

Matt: His father died when he was young, he didn't have a mother, and nuns don't really count as parents. So it only made sense for him to want to have that type of figure in his life to look after and take care of him, and while daddy wasn't exactly his first choice of pet names he enjoyed being dominated in bed by someone who punished him but still made him feel special at the same time.

Foggy: You looked up at him from your knees, eyes big. He smiled sweetly at you and it made you blush at how even like this he made you feel special. At first, being called daddy had been new to him and you as well, he wasn't sure he wanted that title but after a while it made him feel important like this was real. “Please daddy.” You begged wanting to free him from his pants.

Wesely: All day he spent being the “lap dog” for other people, it felt good to come home and know that he was in control. And unlike those that he worked for he would not use that power to hurt (unless you were bad and needed to be punished, but even then there was always soft aftercare). James used his power over you to make you both feel good and wanted and loved and important.

Anatoly: He liked control, maybe not as much as his brother but still it was nice to have a place where he was defiantly the top dog. Being called daddy did things to him that it probably shouldn’t have, but to see you look weak and know you needed his permission to do the smiliest things gave him a great sense of pleasure.  

Vladimir: You used his kink to get what you wanted, loving the way he shivered when you called him daddy and loving it, even more, when he took you home and fucked your brains out as revenge for teasing him all day. Little girls must know how to behave.


	34. SO with anxiety/depression

Matt: He could always tell when you were about to have an anxiety attack. It sounded similar to when someone was about to have a heart attack. Careful to not make it worse Matt would always hug you close and stroke your hair letting you calm down in the safety of his arms as he promised it would be okay.

Foggy: He couldn’t imagine what it felt like to just suddenly not to okay. To find one day and want to kill yourself the next. But he tried to understand what you were going thru or at least be there for you when he couldn’t. He knew sometimes it was hard to be happy but he wasn't going to stop trying to make you smile.

Wesely: He knew what it was like to hate yourself enough to want to hurt your very being. So he tried to look for the signs that others would miss. Like your smile not quite reaching your eyes or not paying attention to the medicine, you took or showering with water that was way too hot. You may want to hurt yourself but he would never let anyone hurt his favorite person.

Anatoly: He didn't understand what was so scary about making a phone call or ordering food but if it bothered you enough to the point that you had to lock yourself in the bathroom and cry when he would be happy to do it for you.

Vladimir: You would lay in bed for days and then freak out because you couldn't be lazy you had to do this and that and your mind seemed to not be able to decide if it wanted to be nothing or perfection. So he would do the small things that he could, whatever made getting out of bed easier and when you couldn't he would remind you that, that was okay too.


	35. exhibitionist kink

Matt: If he couldn't see you, well then he wanted other people to be able to see how beautiful you looked, at first you were reluctant but after a few times of him bringing it up you agreed to let a stranger into your bedroom to watch. Matt could sense how uncomfortable you were and was sure to give your body extra praise in order for you to know just how perfect you are.

Wesely: His entire life was private and he had thought he would keep it that way, but he would also do anything to make you happy, so that's how he found himself making love to you in a sex club while others watched on. It would make him uncomfortable but he did his best to pretend it was a business exchanged.

Anatoly: He liked to touch you under the table when he took you out, Test to see if you could keep a straight face as he fucked you with his hand. See just how far he could take you before you broke in front of all those people.

Vladimir: Vladimir thought himself good at sex so why shouldn't he share, not to mention get paid for it. That's why the camera in your room was always set up to a live feed for all the perverts in the world to pay to see you two fuck. It wasn't really a bad deal.


	36. Spanking kink

Matt: You had tried not to laugh when he first brought it up. The idea just seemed well… silly. Why would he want to spank you? But the first time he had you over his lap you got it. The control that you had given to him, the way he growled when his hand smacked down on your ass. It was pretty hot.

Foggy: You never really pegged him for a kinky person, god you were wrong. He had your arms pinned behind your back with one hand as you rested over his knee, his other hand going down hard. You had already lost count twice and this was your third time starting over, your punishment not ending till you counted all the way to 50.

Wesely: You should have guessed he would like to have someone in control of him in the bedroom. Always wanting to please. And you had to admit it was kinda hot to see he bent over the table hands strapped down as you took the paddle to his bare ass, hips bucking with each hit.

Anatoly: He had a paddle with a little heart shape cutout in it so you had hearts bruised into your butt. The sentiment was nice but it didn't make sitting any easier and he enjoyed the way you squirmed after a punishment both of you knowing why.

Vladimir: He liked to tease you, sometimes the spanking quick and almost painless, other time lasting till even his hand was bruised. Regardless afterward he always kissed your skin letting you know that he loved you. 


	37. S/O kills the enemy

Matt: He always knew that being a hero and having a significant other was a big no-no, but he just loved you too much to stay away. Now he was paying the price when he came home and all he could smell was blood. You were sitting on the couch smoking, blood covered you. The man had been looking for him and in the process had tried to hurt you, which apparently was not going to fly. Matt didn't know you had it in you and he didn't know what to do. You had killed a man which was something he was very against but you had done it to protect yourself. Right now you both just needed to clean up this mess, talking could waiting for morning.

Wesely: He had told you where he hid guns around the apartment hoping you would never have to use that. Insisted you never would. So guilt sunk in deep when he saw that bastard lying on the living room floor with a bullet in his head and you curling in on yourself shaking uncontrollably not believing what had happened, what you had done. He wanted to comfort you but wasn't sure how so instead he called your mother and sent you to her house for the night at least figuring a mother’s love could fix more than he could.

Anatoly: You had told him that you could take care of yourself and he wanted to believe you but he still kept an eye on you at all times. The knife wounds in the body in front of him made him think a) his eye was getting fired and b) maybe he should trust you a bit more. As an apology, he took you on a vacation for a week to help you forget.

Vladimir: He thought that it was the hottest thing in the entire world - you standing there over the mangled body of what was once his enemy-and didn’t even let you was the blood from your hands before he took you. 


	38. How they are with kids

Matt: Matt never got along well with kids. Even when he was one himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them or he wasn’t nice to them, kids just were not his thing. They were loud and sticky and just too much.

Foggy: He likes kids and they like him right back, he figured it was because he’s big like Santa and kids love Santa. Plus having a conversation with a kid is pretty much the same as being drunk without the hangover.

James: James claims to hate kids, but deep down he knows that's not true. He has no problem playing with them or even changing diapers, and kids always seemed to gravitate toward him.

Fisk: He wanted to be good with kids but they hated him never wanting to get to close, it was like he set off alarms inside them to stay far away.

Anatoly: He liked the idea of kids that were his, to love and take care of but anyone else’s kids can fuck right off.

Vladimir: He tries his hardest to be mean to children but they just think he is funny and loves to try and touch his scar or ask him about his tattoos. 


	39. music

Matt: He actually really likes dance music because he loves to get feel the music around him, the louder he turned it up the less he felt everything else.

Foggy: He loves him some rock and roll and can often be found playing air guitar.

Wesley: Anything from a musical he is all for it   
  


Anatoly: His crush on Brendon Urie runs deep but he’ll also listen to some Fall out boy or 21 pilots

Vladimir: Listening to Nicki Minaj or Rihanna is pretty much a religious experience for him (with some Lana del Rey sprinkled in there)  


	40. Abusive parents

Matt: You had told him that you didn’t get along with your parents that well which is why he was shocked when you told him about going to dinner with them that weekend. Hearing your heartbeat he could tell you were scared and offered to go along. After meeting the emotionally abusive people that were your mom and dad Matt understood that fear he felt when you told him about the dinner. That night after you two had left and you were in bed sleeping, he snuck out in his black mask and went over to your parent's house, breaking in and making sure the two knew never to hurt you again.

Foggy: He did not consider himself a brave man, but a good man. You had not told him of the horrible things that your father had done to you growing up but he could piece together the pieces by the way you flinched or apologized to often. He knew that you had cut off the connection from your father, so when you hid behind a self in the supermarket it was not hard to guess who the man you were hiding from was. Not wanting you to hurt even more by being forced to face the man, Foggy went over and started talking to him as a distraction so you could leave the store unnoticed.

Wesely: the idea that someone would want to hurt you surprised and enraged him. You were the kindest person he had ever met. He had met your family before, even liked them. yet when you came home from your parents with a black eye and made up story James felt no remorse calling on a hit team to take them down.

Anatoly: He had seen the messages your mother sent, heard the way she spoke to you over the phone. Saw how frustrated and angry you were more at yourself than her. So his plan was simple, when she came over for dinner to met him, he was polite till she was not. then he was very calm to say that “if you don’t have anything nice to say don’t say anything at all.” and before she could defend herself he cut her off with a “-And if you can’t control yourself then there will seem to be no other option but to cut the tongue from your head.”

Vladimir: You had told him about them one night when sleep became whispers in the dark which became confessions. Each of you sharing the stories behind the scars on your skin. You had felt him tense up when you spilled your stories, could almost see the anger coming off him in the dark. Two days later your parents face where on the news and you couldn’t listen to the reporters talk about the horrible conditions they were found in. Vladimir had nothing to say just sat there and sipped his tea.


	41. Accidentally in love

Matt: Never before had he felt such a possessive love toward another person. He tried to keep his desire for you to a minimum, not wanting you to think he was crazy, though maybe he acted like he needed your help more than he did just so he could feel your hands on him. He didn’t mean for it to go this far though. He could have just told the guy at the bar to back off, that you were his but instead, Matt had thrown a punch. Like one of those jealous jerks, you hate so much. The guy hadn’t even had a chance to swing back, falling to the ground and cracking his head open. Poor guy never had a chance.

Foggy: he still couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as you had fallen for a pudgy dork like him. It only made sense for him to get a little jealous when Mr. Sixpack over there had you twirling your hair and giggling. But Foggy was bigger than this, he could ignore it, till “I’m tan tall and handsome” put his arm around you, that was when Foggy shoved him. By all accounts, it should not have been a fight foggy won… but he didn’t see the car turning the corner when he shoved the guy.

Wesley: James wasn’t used to clubs, they were just not his scene, but this one was pretty classy and he could suffer one night to see you smile. But only if that smile was for him and not the guy who had somehow made his way into the VIP area even though he was a pile of trash. Really the gun had only been to scare the guy off. Everything would have been fine in James hadn’t sneezed and accidentally pulled the trigger.

Anatoly: You were his everything, he loved you more than he could ever possibly put into words. Which is why he promised to behave himself. Thought That was kinda hard to do when the waiter wouldn’t stop flirting with you. You were trying to be nice., he could tell but even you wanted him to stop. The least violent form of action he could think of was to just throw your drink in the waiter’s face. How was he supposed to know he would have a severe allergic reaction?

Vladimir: Vladimir was a jealous man, and a possessive one, those who were smart knew to stay away from what was his, and that includes you. So really the guy had gotten himself into this situation. Though it really was embarrassing to have your boyfriend fighting another man in a cafe like a bunch of teenagers. Vladimir had just managed to throw the man out of the shop when the piano fell. You didn’t even know what to think, you thought this shit only happened in cartoons.


	42. Bon Appetit

Matt: He was very sensitive to taste and often just shoveled food into his mouth when he needed to eat and stayed away from it when he did not. Which is why he was a little worried when you said you were going to make your mother famous pulled pork. He sat down to dinner with a brave face though, wanting to make sure you knew he loved it. What he didn’t expect was to actually fall in love with the food you put in front of him.

Foggy: You always put ranch dressing on your potatoes and he thought that it was the weirdest thing ever. You insisted that it tasted amazing though and eventually he gave in and tried it. Now it is a quirk you both have.  

Wesley: Despite his love for other languages he liked to keep it simple when it came to what was on his plate. So when you offered to make him your favorite dish from home, Biryani, he was less than eager. But he couldn’t say no to those big eyes of yours and gave in. Introducing him too it was one of the biggest regrets of your life because now he won’t stop asking you to make it.

Anatoly: To him, pineapples on pizza seemed like a complete and utter abomination and he honestly considered breaking up with you for it. Yet somehow here he was inching a piece of this disaster of creation towards his mouth.  You waited patiently for him to take the first bite and a huge smirk fell across your face as his eyes light up, though he still refused to admit he liked it as he finished the slice.

Vladimir: “It’s raw fish?” “Yes” “why would I eat raw fish” “just eat the fucking sushi Vladimir” “Fine…. okay … for raw fish it is not utterly disgusting and I’ll consider eating it again.”


	43. Kids first steps

Matt: His head picked up at one as he heard 2 tiny feet on the floor that he had not heard before. He was up in an instant calling your name to get in the room at once. He didn't try to mask the grin on his face as he followed to vibrations over to where his beautiful child had just fallen and was currently trying to get back up.

Foggy: He was helping his little girl stand up, trying to get her to do it on her own. For the first time her tiny little legs seemed strong enough to do the task, he smiled letting go carefully. When she didn’t fall right away he cheered giving her praise but his breath caught as she took one two three steps forward before falling. He caught her quickly and laughed happily giving her kisses before going to try again.

Wesely: He looked down at his phone seeing he got a video message from you, curious he watched it, will the volume turned off so the others wouldn’t know. You were obviously filming the camera pointed at your son who was being propped up by your sister. He laughed his face lighting up in that way that it does before he started to walk, wobbly toward the camera. James felt a huge sense of pride and longing, wanting to be there to have seen it for himself.

Anatoly: He and you were sat facing each other not too far apart as you each help your child up showing them how to walk to daddy. It took a few trials but around the hundredth time, they were able to make it the four steps between you on her own. Anatoly could not help laughing and kissing over his child’s face proudly, before kissing you gently so impressed with the human you two had.

Vladimir: He was alone in his office with his little girl. He was never very good with kids even his own. He looked up from the paperwork he had been doing only to see his daughter making her way up onto wobbly legs, he stood up and once and called for someone to come in and see. Of course, no one got there till right after she had fallen back down and no one believed him either since he tried to get you to stand again and you would do no such thing.


	44. Blind S/O

Matt: It felt good to be with someone who he knew wasn’t always feeling some amount of guilt since they could see and he couldn’t. It also felt good knowing that they didn't think it was weird that he couldn’t sleep at night. They may not have been able to hear as well as he could but they understood the sensitivity.   
  


Foggy: Being best friends with Matt for years has helped him know how to accommodate for blind people. Though he didn't realize just how independent Matt really was. Still, now he saw the appeal of having a blind person touch your face.

Wesely: It made him a little nervous, he wanted to make sure you were okay at all times but what if he did something stupid like leave his shoes at the top of the stairs and you tripped and fell. Still, he tried to keep his fears to himself and not treat you any differently than anyone else.

Anatoly: He liked to describe things too you. Even if they are the most boring things he tries to make them sound magical for you. His favorite this to describe was how beautiful you are. He could go on for hours.

Vladimir: You were pretty sure he liked your seeing eye dog more than he liked you. But he was always there to help you and didn’t treat you any differently than anyone else.


	45. Smoking

Matt: It hurt him when you smoked, not to mention that the smell was horrible but he could feel it killing your insides. Every Time you had finished a cigarette he would give you a bunch of statistics about why cigarettes kill, but you didn’t want to listen.

Foggy: He didn’t like it but it was a free country, if you wanted to smoke you were allowed to smoke, still sometimes he couldn’t help but casually hint that he wanted you to stop.

Wesley: He hated cigarettes and constantly threatened to break up with you if you didn't quit, but you knew they were empty threats and kept smoking.   
  


Anatoly: He taped up pictures of diseases that cigarettes caused all over the apartment and your car, eventually you quit just to stop seeing the disgusting pictures.

Vladimir: He just kept hiding your cigarettes much to your annoyance, so you kept stealing his wallet to buy more and it was a never-ending cycle.  


	46. Wrong Hole

Matt: She let him use the excuse of being blind this time but Matt did not get any sex that night.

Foggy: He felt so guilty trying to explain that he had gotten over excited and that it would not happen again. It was no use though, you had locked yourself in and were not coming out of the bathroom anytime soon.

Wesley: You got over it very quickly but he wouldn’t stop apologizing and that really got on your nerves so you decided to just yell at him cause that is obviously what he wanted.

Anatoly: he didn't realize till you pointed it out halfway through and feeling guilty he went to pull out, but you told him at this point he might as well finish.

Vladimir: You yelled no and hit him, he tried this shit at least Once a week.


	47. Loss of a family member

Matt: He knew how difficult losing family could be and didn't try to overbear you with too much love. He was just there to hold you and tell you that it was okay, that he would be there for anything you needed.

Foggy: He found you at home crying into the pillow. He didn't know what had happened but it didn't matter, he got into the bed and pulled you into his chest, kissing the top of your head. When you were finally calm enough to speak he just pulled you in for another hug and told you he would help you with anything that you needed.

Wesely: You called him while he was at work, you were a mess and he could tell. So he told Fisk that he had to go and took off a full week just to stay close and take care of you.

Anatoly: He wished that he could help more. He knew that only way to get through this was to get through it though so he told you everything you needed to hear and was sure to bring you home flowers and do anything else he knew would lift your mood only slightly.

Vladimir: He wanted to just punch the thing that was making you sad in the face, but that wouldn’t work this time. So he tried to be gentle with you and patient, not sure what to say or do but wanting to make it better.


	48. S/O speaks Japanese

Matt: It made him wish that he had learned Japanese in College rather than Spanish because you sounded so god damn sexy when you spoke in your native tongue and he needed a reason to hear you speak Japanese more. **  
**

Foggy: He was really confused the first time he heard you speak Japanese since he woke up to you speaking it on the phone. But after he figured out that he wasn’t going crazy and you were speaking Japanese he was determined to learn the language for himself.

Wesley: He was quick to show off that he knew what you were saying which disappointed your sister who was there a little since she wanted to talk shit about him.

Anatoly: He was happy to embrace your language and culture knowing it was annoying to have other people force their culture on you.

Vladimir: He thought it was funny because now you two could argue in Russian and Japanese and get as mad as you want because neither will understand what the other is saying. Also, you can teach him words to insult Nobu with.


	49. Squirting

Matt: He wasn’t really shocked, used to bringig women to all new levels of pleasure. He laughed though as you apologized embarrassed. pulling your hands from your face he kissed you telling you that you are adorable.

Foggy: He laughed rather proud of himself and decided to take it as a challenge seeing how many time he can make you squirt in one night.

Wesley: He just smirked up at you and moved his face back between your legs.

Anatoly: You were shocked when it happened not even sure what had just happened, but he didn’t give you time to react moving back in determined to make you cum again.

Vladimir: He pulled back and whispered “I thought that was a myth”


	50. important OTP things to consider:

Vladimir/Reader

\- who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap: You stay up late to read, you both sleep on each other's laps   
\- who has the more complicated Starbucks order: Vladimir does   
\- who wants kids and how many: You do, but only one   
\- who looks best in a tux/ gown: Vladimir looks exquisite in a gown   
\- who despises the other’s favorite food: He does   
\- who is the dog person and who is the cat person: You can’t date Vladimir and not be a dog person   
\- who feeds the ducks at the park: He does   
\- who cries over the ASPCA commercials: He does   
\- who has the motherly instincts: You do   
\- who laughs too much: He does (just not in public)   
\- who is the worst cook: neither of you can cook   
\- who watches too much TV: You do

 

 Anatoly/ Reader

\- who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap: You stay up late to read, he falls asleep with his head on your lap   
\- who has the more complicated Starbucks order: You do   
\- who wants kids and how many: You both want at least four if not more kids   
\- who looks best in a tux/ gown: You do   
\- who despises the other’s favorite food: You do   
\- who is the dog person and who is the cat person: Neither of you is pet people even though you both somehow have a cat (that you both claim to hate)   
\- who feeds the ducks at the park: he does   
\- who cries over the ASPCA commercials: you both change the channel   
\- who has the motherly instincts: He does   
\- who laughs too much: You do   
\- who is the worst cook: You are   
\- who watches too much TV: You watch too much tv together

 

Wesley/ Reader

\- who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap: He stays up late to read and you fall asleep with your head on his lap   
\- who has the more complicated Starbucks order: You do   
\- who wants kids and how many: Neither of you want kids   
\- who looks best in a tux/ gown: He does   
\- who despises the other’s favorite food: he hates your taste in food, it was just so… average   
\- who is the dog person and who is the cat person: He's a cat person, you hate cats (you don't have much of an opinion on dogs)  
\- who feeds the ducks at the park: You do   
\- who cries over the ASPCA commercials: He does   
\- who has the motherly instincts: He does   
\- who laughs too much: You do   
\- who is the worst cook: You are   
\- who watches too much TV: He does

 

Foggy/ Reader

\- who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap: You stay up late to read, and end up falling asleep with your head on his lap while you do it   
\- who has the more complicated Starbucks order: He does (honestly Foggy is it even coffee at this point)   
\- who wants kids and how many: Foggy wants kids, one or two, but you arent sure yet   
\- who looks best in a tux/ gown: You do   
\- who despises the other’s favorite food: You don't know how he can eat half the things he does   
\- who is the dog person and who is the cat person: Your both dog people   
\- who feeds the ducks at the park: He does   
\- who cries over the ASPCA commercials: You cry together    
\- who has the motherly instincts: He does   
\- who laughs too much: He does   
\- who is the worst cook: Foggy   
\- who watches too much TV: You

 

Matt/ Reader

  
**\- who stays up late at night to read and who sleeps with their head on their lap:** Matt stays up late, reading over cases, you always try to stay up with him but always end up asleep with your head in his lap   
 **\- who has the more complicated Starbucks order:** You do, Matt doesn't like all those flavors   
 **\- who wants kids and how many:** You both wants kids though you don't know how many yet   
 **\- who looks best in a tux/ gown:**  He does   
 **\- who despises the other’s favorite food:** Matt, he just likes simple food that doesn't overdo his senses   
 **\- who is the dog person and who is the cat person** : Matt isn't big on Animals, you're a cat person   
 **\- who feeds the ducks at the park:**  Matt   
 **\- who cries over the ASPCA commercials:**  You do   
 **\- who has the motherly instincts:** Matt   
 **\- who laughs too much:** You do   
 **\- who is the worst cook:** You surprisingly, and it really bugs you that a blind guy can cook better. **  
\- who watches too much TV: **You do 

 

 


	51. Scared of the dark

Matt: You felt stupid telling him about your childish fear. He lived in darkness for fuck sake. You were surprised when he laughed and hugged you to his chest. He told you that the dark wasn’t anything to be afraid of, anything that came for you in it he could handle. He also told you if you wanted to keep the lights on it didn’t make a difference to him.

Foggy: He thought that the fear was a little childish though he didn’t say so. Instead, he grabbed a loaf of bread holding it like a sword “I will fight off the darkness!” he cried loudly running through the house and turning the lights back on.

Wesely: He had never really gotten that fear, frustration maybe, at not being able to see what was there, but not fear. Not that it mattered if it made you uncomfortable then he was going to make sure you never had to deal with darkness again.

Anatoly: Anatoly had always found comfort in the darkness. It was when things seemed calm, so your fear bewildered him. He pulled you close and told you to close your eyes. “nothing can hurt you when I’m here “ he promised her.

Vladimir: he understood, the darkness reminded him of Utikin. Being stuck in the dark cold cell. He hardly ever slept with the lights off, because if he woke up not being able to see it brought him back there. He didn’t tell you that though, just told you that I’d you looked out the window you could see the stars making sure that nothing could stay hidden in the dark for long. 


	52. Dirty Dancing

Matt: he hated clubs, hated everything about them. The smell the noise, the people. But foggy liked them, so he put up with it. Tonight he couldn’t help but be a little glad he came through. Usually, he just sat and waited for foggy to drag him back home. but tonight after a few drinks he had started talking to a girl and now they were on the floor and he never wanted to forget the feeling of her moving against him.

Foggy: He wasn't used to girls paying much attention to him in public, which is why despite the alcohol he was a blushing mess as he kept his hands on her hips as the danced together. He figured he must be drunker than she thought if she was dancing with him, but he wasn't going to push her away.

Wesely: He was not big on PDA, he thought it crude and inappropriate. But he was drunk and no one he knew was here so who did he have to impress. He ground against the stranger kissing at their neck knowing people were staring and not giving a damn.

Anatoly: He had a girl on either side of her both fighting to get his attention as they danced to the loud overbearing music. He was hardly dancing giving their bodies more attention, focusing on one more than the other for a few moments before shifting his attention to the other.

Vladimir: He kissed the back of your neck trying to ignore the stupid music and people and just focus on your body moving against his. Easy girls like you were the only reason he came to clubs like this anyway.

Karen: She didn't go to clubs often anymore but it was her friend’s bachelorette party. If her friends asked she would claim she was drunker than she was. Otherwise it was too embarrassing to admit she willing ground on a stranger like that in public


	53. Netflix and Chill

Matt: Whenever you asked to watch Netflix with him it was obvious what you were asking for. After all its not like he could watch the movie, still he humored you and pretended to pay attention to whatever you had decided to play. Till you got fed up and straddled him.

Foggy: He really couldn’t have been more obvious choosing a horror movie, and you humored him pretending to act scared and need him, even though it was one of those stupid horror movies that tried way too hard. About the third time, you had to pretend to act scared you got fed up waiting for him to make move and just crashed your lips to his.

Wesely: You thought he was being a bit forward with his request to come over for ‘Netflix and chill’ but you liked James and decided that it would definitely not be the worst thing. Turns out when he asked to chill he actually meant just to chill.

Anatoly: It took you two about two hours to agree on what movie to watch, but finally you had one playing. You were also fed up by that point and didn’t pretend to watch for more than a minute before you two had left the laptop forgot in favor for wandering hands.

Vladimir: You two really did intend to forget about the movie after a few minutes. But its really hard to get into the mood after watching the human centipede 


	54. Love triangle

Matt: He was never really one to settle into a relationship but he also never slept with more than one girl at once. Which is why he was so torn right now. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with two people at once. Foggy would call him lucky but it was hell. Matt decided the only fair thing to do was tell each of them, he couldn’t lead them on like that, and whatever happened, happened.

Foggy: Of course the girl of his dreams was in love with someone else. Even though she claimed she was also in love with him and just needed time to think. He wasn’t sure he could be with someone that wasn’t one hundred percent sure that they wanted to be with him.

Wesely: He didn’t believe in love, sex sure, but not love, so whenever people confessed their love for him it was easy to just let them go

Anatoly: There was plenty of love to go around, granted not everyone was big on “sharing” But he didn’t think of it as sharing, it was just three people in love.

Vladimir: He used woman, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with them. Never mind fall in love with one who already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who he might have had a small crush on as well. They both knew it, he could tell from the way they looked at him. It embarrassed him which made him angry, but he wasn’t gonna turn down a three-way when suggested.


	55. S/O turned into a child

Matt: He was shocked to stay the least when he suddenly had a six-year-old to take care of. He figured he should probably write a letter to your mom when all this was over to let her know how proud he was of her dealing with you all these years. You were quite a destructive child. Running around all over crying when you didn't get what you wanted. When he was finally able to get you calm down enough to watch a Disney movie he tried to find how to change you back right away.

Foggy: He had no idea what to do, it's not exactly like he could call for help by saying his girlfriend was a 5-year-old. So he tried to keep you busy by paying tea party till he figured out how to fix this problem… he thought beer might help.

Wesely: The toddler was clinging to his leg as he brought you to Fisk figuring the big man had enough connections to help him fix this situation. You hadn't stopped crying from the moment you had been changed no matter what he did. He tried bribing you, rocking you, feeding you but god nothing was working and you just looked so sad! He needed to fix this.

Anatoly: You were spinning around in the chair at his desk, your laughter filling the room and Anatoly couldn't help smiling over his computer that he was using to look up how to turn you back. Vladimir sitting next to him doing the same. “Stop staring at her and figure out how to fix this.” The blonde muttered not wanting his brother to fall in love with a toddler.

Vladimir: He thought you were demanding as an adult. God was he wrong and would never complain again as long as he turned you back into an adult because he swore to god if you hit him in the head with that inflatable hammer one more time….


	56. Bliss

Matt: He had teased you to the edge a few times now and couldn’t help but snicker as he felt you coming to the edge again. Like all the other times you started pushing at him and like all the others he pulled away leaving you begging for more.   
  


Foggy: You had your back arched under him so close to the edge and even though it was the last thing you wanted you were begging him to stop, the pleasure was just too much.  He smiled just kissing you softly as he kept going.

Wesely: He had you tied up as he watched you squirm under his fingers worked you. Despite the restraints, you were trying to get closer to him begging for more. He didn't comply though giving just enough to leave you on the edge of bliss.

Anatoly: He had his head between your legs enjoying the way your back arched under him as you begged to come saying it was too much. He only smirked pulling away to tell you that you could do whatever you wanted but he wasn't stopping.

Vladimir: You thought you had felt bliss before. But this, this was something new, he brought you to a whole new level of pleasure. Your legs were shaking and you were begging him not to stop, and he was never one to tell you no 


	57. Lap dance (boys doing it)

Matt: He had no idea what he was doing. How does one sexy? He was mostly just sitting on your lap and touching the spots that he knew got you going.

Foggy: He was trying so hard to be cute to make up from how embarrassed he was. So far he had tripped facefirst onto the ground 3 times and accidentally hit you twice. You couldn't stop laughing but hadn’t told him to stop yet you wanted to see how long he would go until he gave up.

Wesely: He was so awkward, he always was so professional with everything and he was way overthinking it. Trying so hard to please but just ending up looking uncomfortable, so you pulled him forward by his tie and kissed him just to make it stop.  

Anatoly: No one should be allowed to be that sexy. It made no sense, you were never that into being teased but if he was the one doing the teasing you could definitely put up with it.

Vladimir: He was overconfident, you were trying to do hard not to laugh at the pure horribleness of it. But you didn't have the heart to let him know just had bad it was.


	58. S/O works for them

Matt: It felt wrong almost having her clean his house for money still. But it would be more awkward if he fired her, wouldn’t it? This is why you shouldn’t fall in love with your maid, it just made things complicated. He did like knowing that she would be there though when he got home.

Foggy: He liked having you as an assistant, knowing that he would see you every day and that you would know what he was talking about when he ranted about work-related issues.   
  


Wesely: It was awkward now giving you orders, it just didn't feel right. Even though you insisted that this was work, it wasn’t personal, he decided he just had to ask Fisk to fire you.

Anatoly: He loved watching you work for him. Walking around his apartment in that little outfit to clean. He knew it was probably wrong but he loved having that power over you.

Vladimir: Knowing you could fight, could kill was just that much better. It made you so much hotter to him. He loved giving you orders and just watching the devil come out. 


	59. S/O comes home beaten and bruised

Matt: He could feel the bruises forming on your skin before you even walked threw the door. He felt the panic in the air too though he was unsure if it was coming from you or him. He was at the door as soon as you walked in and was leading you to the couch his mouth going a mile a minute as he tried to get what happened out to you. You tried to assure him it was fine, just a mugging you found, but he didn't leave your side all night and you were rather thankful.

Foggy: Your clothes were torn and you had a scratch down your face along with ruffled hair and bruising arms. Foggy freaked out asking who the hell did this, he would sue their ass. You rolled your eyes at him though, going to get a drink of water “This is just how me and my sister bond Foggy.”

Wesely: He felt like someone had punched him in the gut when he saw you. He leads you carefully to a chair, trying to remain calm through his shaking hands was giving him away. he carefully cleans any cuts you had, apologizing with each dab because he knew it stung but also because he knew it was his fault people went after you.

Anatoly: He was furious as he helped fix you up. Well as Sergei fixed you up, you didn't trust the worried hands to touch you, you had never seen him this angry. But someone had hurt you, someone he loved and they were going to pay for it.

Vladimir: He had thought you would be safe, he had men watching you at all time (and the men who had let this happen would be punished) but he was angry at himself. He should have known better than to assume you wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't safe for you to be with him, it was unfair of him to put you through that…


	60. Marshmallow war

Matt: You laughed as you threw another marshmallow at him and it hit his nose. “Keep still!” You laughed as you picked up another one. “They are too light!” He laughed back “I can’t feel them coming.” He said picking up one of his own to throw at you missing terribly. You laughed plopping a marshmallow into your mouth.

Foggy: There were a pile of tiny marshmallows at both of your feet, both you catching only about 3 or four in your mouths. “Stop!” You laughed as Foggy gave up and threw a handful at you “You’re cleaning up this mess!” You laughed as you threw a handful back at him watching as he tried and failed to catch them in his mouth.

Wesely: he looked up shocked as the tiny marshmallow hit the side of his head. “What are you doing?” He asked looking at you like you were crazy. “You're supposed to catch it!” You laughed. “Like this!” You threw another up in the air and caught it in your mouth. ‘’I'm not doing that,” Wesley said rolling his eyes. You glared at him before walking over and dumping the bag on his head.

Anatoly: He had you pinned against the wall a playful smile on his face as she shoved the handful of marshmallows in your mouth. You laughed fighting against him as you shoved you own handful into his face.  

Vladimir: The office was a battle field of the fallen. Marshmallows are unavoidable to step on as you two continued to throw them back and forth across the room. It had started out fun but now it was war.

Fisk: He was shocked, to say the least when you suggested a marshmallow war. But he played along if only to please you. Though you were rather disappointed in his lack of commitment.


	61. Bloody Nose

Matt: you had gotten them all your life and honestly hardly ever noticed anymore. The first time it had happened Matt freaked out because suddenly he smelt blood. But now he was over it as well always handing you a tissue a second before it happened.

Foggy: He hadn’t mentioned for the door to hit you. He didn’t even know you were standing there. But it had and now your nose was bleeding as you held the throbbing part of your face as he got ice and apologized over and over again.

Wesely: How you managed to punch yourself hard enough in the face to make your nose bleed he would never know. Really you couldn’t even blame him for making a sarcastic comment as he handed you a tissue and kissed your head.

Anatoly: you could always tell when you were about to get a nose bleed. So when you felt one about to happen you thought it would be funny to turn to Anatoly and whisper “hail satan” a second before blood fell out. And really it was funny.

Vladimir: He kept saying sorry over and over again. His fist was not aimed at you. It was Pitor fault of ducking. You really didn’t want to hear it though. Your face hurt like hell and now you had blood all I’ve your favorite shirt. 


	62. Super Moon

Matt: “you know I can’t see it.” “I don’t care mister come up to the roof with me and appreciate the moon this instant!”

Foggy: You were sat at the window watching the moon change as the night went on Foggy beside you making comment every five minutes about how excited the werewolves must be.

Wesely: he just kept telling you all the science behind why it was red which was not what you wanted to hear. You just wanted to admire the beautiful Blood moon without getting a lecture. So you sent him to go make coffee as you adjusted the telescope for a better look.

Anatoly: He was actually more excited then you were. Took a night off for it and everything.  He had always liked outer space and couldn’t wait to watch the moon turn red. He didn’t think your vampire stories were very humerus though.

Vladimir: He didn’t want to get out of bed on his one night off. The next one wasn’t that far away, or at least that’s what he kept grumbling as you tried to drag him over to the telescope you had set up. Eventually, he did though. “da it is red.” he said before walking back over to the bed.


	63. Lounge Singer

Matt: he went there because he knew that men with the information he needed would be meeting up there that night. He quickly forgot to listen to them though when he heard your voice drifting through the rooms. Matt made his way over to your stage and sat there the entire night just listening to your voice.

Foggy: He was meeting a client in this high-end club and felt out of place around all these rich people. But he tried to act like he knew what he was doing listening to his client while thinking act out getting out of there as fast as possible. He was about to leave too when it was your time to perform and he just couldn’t help but wait around to talk to the person with a voice like an angel.

Wesely: he was used to going to places like this for business and was hardly ever impressed anymore. You changed that though when you got up to sing during dinner. He could hardly focus on his meal as he watched the way you moved. With such elegance.

Anatoly: he had come to see you every night for a week now. Your voice was impressive sure. But it was nothing compared to your face. You were nothing sorta a goddess to him and while he was normally smooth on the pick up he was nervous to talk to such an elegant creature.

Vladimir: he didn’t believe in love at for sight. Or well maybe now that he saw you he did. He couldn’t help but drift close to the stage his brother's voice is lost to his ears as he focused on you. He had to have you.


	64. He’s my brother

Matt: He frowned as he recognized your heartbeat inside the Cafe he and Foggy had just walked into. Normally he would be happy to run into you but he could feel you were with someone else. Sitting very closely with someone else. “uh Buddy?” Foggy asked knowing that Matt was upset as he made his way over to you two. “oh Matt hi!” you laughed hanging off the man beside you. “have you met my brother?”

Foggy: He was glaring at the guy who had just run up behind you on the street and picked you up into a hug. Foggy tried not to be jealous but the way you two were acting around each other he couldn’t help but wonder. It wasn’t till a few hours later when you three were at the bar that he caught up on the fact that he was your brother and his face flushed.

Wesley: the man had his arm around your waist as you leaned over the bar trying to the bartender’s attention. Wesley fixed his glasses and stood up a little straighter as he walked over and promptly told the guy to get off his girlfriend. The man gave him a shocked look as you turned around. The two shared a look and then burst into laughter as you introduced your brother to James.

Anatoly: He frowned at the pictures you showed him of your weekend away. Who were these men with you? He kept it to himself not wanting to accuse you of anything. Till a week later when the two of you were fighting and he yelled about it in and fit of rage. “yes Toly I’m cheating on you with my BROTHERS! you idiot!”

Vladimir: you supposed it was your fault for not telling Vladimir right away who he was. You knew how Vladimir got. That was why you were nursing your brother's eye after Vladimir punched him when he kissed your cheek goodbye


	65. Detective friend

Matt: You only knew him as the man in the mask. You figured that was for the best though, not wanting to know the man behind it. You met him by accident walking home late one night. But he had come in handy with your line of work. Anytime he had news on a big break in a case he tracked you down with ease and told you what he knew. Along with bringing down the bad guys it also did wonders for your reputation.

Foggy: he tried to bribe you with petty things so that he could get a head start on any upcoming cases or so he knew how to defend his client better. So times it worked but don’t let anyone else know that.

Wesely: he flattered you, got you to spill things you wouldn’t normally share before they were allowed to be realized to the public. You didn’t know how he did it, or why for that matter. All you knew was you couldn’t get the snarky bastard off your mind.  

Anatoly: you know what the Russian did and it disgusted you quite frankly. However, the money he gave you to tip him off was far less disgusting. So you gave him the information he would want to know and got paid with hardly any guilt on your conscious.

Vladimir: you had the scar-faced man wrapped around your finger. It was almost too easy to get in tell off of him. Not that you were complaining, just imagine you getting the credit for single-handedly taking down the Russian mob.


	66. S/O is from Russia

Matt: Matt always knew. Your fake accent might have been good enough to fool most people but he was able to pick up on little things that gave you away. So he wasn't nearly as surprised as you thought he would be when you burnt your hand and started letting out a string of Russian curses.

Foggy: You had been raised in Russia up to the age of 6 when your family moved to America for a better life. Through the years you had lost your accent but your parents sure hadn’t and it scared Foggy a little when he met them.

Wesely: You answered the phone in your native tongue getting a call from your brother. He had freaked out a bit thinking that you were working for the brothers and you were using him. It took a while for you to usher him that you didn't even know who he was talking about.

Anatoly: He was thrilled to talk to someone besides Vladimir about home. The two of you talking about everything you love and miss about Russia.

Vladimir: “WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE FROM RUSSIA!” “YOU DIDN’T ASK!”


	67. Body Swap

Matt: He didn't really care whose body he was in just that he would see again. You, on the other hand, we're losing you mind trying to figure out how he had dealt with this much sensitivity his whole life.

Foggy: He was very disappointed by the number of restrictions you had put on his when the two of you switched bodies. But he swore he would never suggest men had it harder ever again. He couldn’t even lay down on his stomach!

Wesely: You were having far too much fun pretending to be him when you two switched bodies. While he was having a horrible time being you. He thought people pushed him around before this.

Anatoly: It wasn’t as horrible as one might think, he rather enjoyed being able to grab your boobs whenever he felt like it.  And you were having fun scaring people around you because you were the big bad scary Russian boss.

Vladimir: He would never say you overreacted to periods again. In fact, fuck it all he was ready to shut down his entire businesswoman were nothing short of gods. As for you, you just really wanted to know what a blow job felt like.


	68. Kisses

Matt: He liked to press soft kisses onto your neck and shoulder when you two laid pressed close together as you went to sleep.   
  


Foggy: When you two messed around he liked to blow kisses onto your stomach making you laugh and squirm under him.

Wesely: He liked to kiss all over you when the two of you would be alone. Wanting to just lay his lips on every part of you.

Anatoly: He would come up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and laying kisses on your neck.

Vladimir: There were occasions that he would lay down in bed with you laying soft kisses on your stomach and hips and neck smiling into each one


	69. What they wear to bed

Matt: Matt would go to bed in just his sweat pants on, liking the way the silk felt on his skin but wanted to be able to roll out of bed in the morning without having to worry about his neighbors in the apartment overseeing him naked.

Foggy: Foggy slept in just his boxers usually pulling his clothes off as he fell onto the bed. to exhausted to change into anything.

Wesely: He would sleep in sweatpants and a t-shirt often pulling the blanket all the way over his head and curling into the bed.

Anatoly: He passed out in whatever he was wearing at the time never having time to have a proper sleep.

Vladimir: He doesn't wear anything to bed.


	70. Shower

Matt: It really wasn’t a big deal when he walked into the bathroom while you showered to grab something. You still freaked out though as you tried to cover yourself behind the curtain before he reminded you that he was blind.

Foggy: He was tired from work and came home early wanting to just take a piss and fall asleep. He hadn't heard the water running and wasn't expecting to get hit by a bar of soap and screamed at to get out.   
  


Wesely: He didn't really think that it would be that big a deal to walk in since you were dating and had seen each other naked before but apparently, he was wrong because you refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

Anatoly: He wouldn't walk in on you because, like him, you knew how to lock a door.

Vladimir: It wasn't a big deal when he walked in, you had both seen each other's bodies before. You did groan though when he suggested joining you


	71. Being Dads

Matt: He came into work one day with his hair tied up with a bunch of different ponytails. Karen and Foggy had tried hard not to laugh but Matt could only smile, his daughter had insisted he looked like a beautiful princess when he left for work and he couldn’t disappoint her by taking them out.

Foggy: He was always making dad jokes. It was rather embarrassing when you had friends over and had to drag him from the room to stop him from saying any more to your friends whenever they came over.

Wesely: He was sure a soccer mom with his cup of coffee cheering his kid on along the sidelines and getting into fights with the ref when they made a bad call. When he wasn't at work he was driving his kids too and from practices and games and he never tired of it.

Anatoly: He would always have princess tattoos on him because his children wanted to make sure that all of his boo-boos from work would heal all better.

Vladimir: He would carry around his child in a baby sling because holding them got in the way at work. He didn't really mind the weird looks he got though he was a little annoyed when Leland accused him of stealing the baby the first time he saw it.


	72. lingerie kink

Matt: Matt swore that if it weren’t for his super hearing he wouldn’t have heard your muttered request. For a minute he wanted to pretend he hadn’t heard.  But he loved you too much to do that and really what could it hurt? So he agreed to were the lingerie for you. The way he felt you smile against the kiss was worth it though.

Foggy: He had been reluctant to try out your little kink but he had to admit wearing the clothes actually made him feel quite confident and the way you reacted to it… well, in the long run, it really wasn’t that bad.

Wesely: He had always been a people pleaser, doing what was asked of him…, but this…. this felt like a degradation. Still, he tried it, If only for you. As soon as he saw you look at him though he could help to blush a squirming around. It no longer felt like degradation but rather worship and he didn't know how to handle that but when you kissed him he thought maybe he could get used to it.

Anatoly: You brought up your kink in the middle of one of his. You didn't understand why he reacted so negatively you had hardly batted an eye at the request of pegging him.  You were able to talk him down though and eventually he did try it out for you, on the request that he took charge on the nights he wore them.

Vladimir: He wanted to tell you no. That was too far, but he could never deny his princess so he let you drag him to the store to find something for tonight the whole time he kept on his bitchface to make sure no one came over to try and help. When you got home it took a lot of coxing from you to even get him into the outfit though and even more to get him comfortable enough to go any further when he was finally in it.


	73. Migraines

Matt: He knew what it was like to be oversensitive to things and taught you how to block it out. He told you to close your eyes and lay down, take deep breaths and just focus on the bed rather than anything else. Just feel the pillow and the blankets. It helped, tho usually you just feel asleep but often work up with the migraine gone.

Foggy: He was kind with you petting your hair and made sure all the lights in the apartment were off and only had the fan on to drown out any other sound. You would curl up to him too tired to do anything else but close your eyes and tried to focus on anything else but the pounding in your head.  

Wesley: He would give you an Advil and lay down with you putting a cold towel to your head to try and help. He wished he could have done more to help but you assured him everything he was doing was more than enough.

Anatoly: He would let you sit in his lap face buried in his neck as he rubbed soothing circles into your back to let you know that everything was going to be okay. As much as you hated the pounding in your head and that you couldn’t open your eyes you liked feeling so close to him.   
  


Vladimir: He wrapped his jacket around you and carried you over to where ever you could lay down and close your eyes. He got you an Advil and would hum Russian songs to you till you could open your eyes without feeling sick.


	74. S/O turned into a child

Matt: He was shocked to stay the least when he suddenly had a six-year-old to take care of. He figured he should probably write a letter to your mom when all this was over to let her know how proud he was of her dealing with you all these years. You were quite a destructive child. Running around all over crying when you didn't get what you wanted. When he was finally able to get you calm down enough to watch a Disney movie he tried to find how to change you back right away.

Foggy: He had no idea what to do, it's not exactly like he could call for help by saying his girlfriend was a 5-year-old. So he tried to keep you busy by paying tea party till he figured out how to fix this problem… he thought beer might help.

Wesely: The toddler was clinging to his leg as he brought you to Fisk figuring the big man had enough connections to help him fix this situation. You hadn't stopped crying from the moment you had been changed no matter what he did. He tried bribing you, rocking you, feeding you but god nothing was working and you just looked so sad! He needed to fix this.

Anatoly: You were spinning around in the chair at his desk, your laughter filling the room and Anatoly couldn't help smiling over his computer that he was using to look up how to turn you back. Vladimir sitting next to him doing the same. “Stop staring at her and figure out how to fix this.” The blonde muttered not wanting his brother to fall in love with a toddler.

Vladimir: He thought you were demanding as an adult. God was he wrong and would never complain again as long as he turned you back into an adult because he swore to god if you hit him in the head with that inflatable hammer one more time….


	75. Being  Parents

Matt: Adopting her really hadn’t been what he meant to do. The young girl had gone to church with him for a while now but he hadn't known she was an orphan till Father Lantom had told him. Maybe it was because he could relate that he started to spend more time with her. Still, he couldn't regret bringing her home whenever he woke up to the sound of her running out into the living room to watch morning cartoons on his computer.

Foggy: If he was being honest they were an accident. Still, they were the best accident he ever had. While he only had them on weekends or holidays he was always there for his kid going to any school events or games they had. Any accomplishment they made his heart swelled with pride and he always made sure his child knew they came first.   
  


Wesley: He never thought he would be much of father and all throughout your pregnancy he was freaking out. But as soon as he helps his baby in his arms for the first time he knew that nothing else mattered. They came first. He was always the first one up when they cried and had a picture from each and always had an updated picture of them in his wallet. He would brag about his kid any chance he got even if they felt they weren’t brag-worthy.

Vladimir: He hadn't wanted kids but if he was going to have them he certainly didn't want a girl. Not in his line of work. But his daughter was never weak. She was strong like her papa and knew she meant to be royalty. Never in his life had he seen someone who held so much power and respect. How could he not give his little girl everything she asked for in life?

Anatoly: After raising Vladimir most of his life your kids were a breeze to take care of. Even though all your other boyfriends had run off at the little monsters. Your kids loved him as well, always play fighting with him while he was around or telling him about there day. Your youngest even demanding to be put to bed by him instead of you and Anatoly gladly agreeing.


	76. Being Proud of You

Matt: He could not feel the sense of pride that welled up in his chest when you told him about the volunteer work you had been doing. It wasn’t a big deal to you, you had been doing stuff like that all your life. But he was so happy you were working to make the city a better place without putting yourself in danger.

Foggy: You got a raise at work and Foggy all but picked you up and spun you around. You couldn't believe you had actually been nervous to tell him you made more money than him. But he was thrilled and demanded you two go out to celebrate.

Wesely: He never thought he would be so happy to see someone curse out an old man. The look on Leland's face was worth everything though as he cut you off with a kiss.

Anatoly: He came back to the garage to find you having a push-up contest with the men. By the looks of it you were winning too. So, of course, he demanded to participate as well. In the end, it came down to just the two of you, you fell in love with the smile on his face when you beat him.

Vladimir: You would swear it was an accident that you tripped Wesley when he was walking out of the office. He didn’t care, he still thought you needed a reward as he sat you on his desk.


	77. Fangirl

Matt: You two were sitting in a coffee shop minding your own business was Hawkeye walked in. Your eyes widened and you started hitting Matt’s arm to get his attention because how could he not be freaking out. You spent the rest of the time asking him of you should go over and introduce yourself.

Foggy: Bruce Banner walked past the two of you on the street. Both you and Foggy froze up and turned around to watch him walk away like you expected something spectacular to happen.

Wesley: Iron Man flew past your window one day and you could not help the squeal that came out. James ran out to make sure everything was okay and when you told him what had happened, he was sure you had gone insane till Iron Man flew past again in the other direction.

Vladimir: Natasha sat in a booth beside you at a diner. You freaked out and kept demanding that he go over and talk to her so that you could go over and talk to you. “What am I supposed to talk to her about princessa?” “I don't know! Bond over Russian stuff!”  

Anatoly: Captain America was there. He had simply just walked into the store. Like it wasn't some big deal. Both you and Toly looked like some aw stuck teenage girls. It certainly didn't help when he waved at the two of you on the way out.


	78. Male s/o taking them

Matt: He knew in retrospect him facing you really didn’t mean anything but he wanted it. Loving the way you felt moving inside him. Or when you kissed his collarbone. He soon became a whimpering mess the only thing he remembered was your name senses going into overdrive as he came digging his nails into your back.

Foggy: He gasped as you pushed him into the bed, pushing back against you begging for more. You never were one to deny him as you started picking up speed. He curled his fist into the sheets and moaned out your name.

Wesely: He watched you in the mirror as you pushed into him, his face falling into a blush. You only smirked kissing his neck, James always was one to please.

Anatoly: He groaned into the papers on his desk as you started moving faster. He was growling out things in Russia that you couldn’t understand but sounded so sweet.

Vladimir: He always did like it rough as you tugged on his hair and smashed into him, pulling his head back so you could kiss the Russian swears off his lips. 


	79. Meeting male s/o family

Matt: He fidgeted nervously as he waits for the door to open. You had reassured him that your family would love him but he was still nervous. What if they wanted you to be with a girl? What if they didn’t like that he was blind? You held Matt’s hand throw most of the night despite your parents falling in love with him right away he was hardly his normally suave self.

Foggy: He made jokes the whole night mostly nervous ones but your mom thought he was adorable and your dad had told you that if you had to be with a man he’s glad it was with one who had so much humor. Plus he was a lawyer so that didn’t hurt.

Wesely: He treated it like a business deal. Which meant he was polite enough but your parents felt like he was too uptight for with you. When you told Wesely this you didn’t expect his face to fall as much as it did but you kissed him and told him not to worry you had plenty of time to prove your parents wrong.

Anatoly: You had never seen him as charming as when he kissed your mother’s hand and talked to your dad before dinner started. Your parents fell in love with him at once and demanded that you bring him around more often.

Vladimir: You had never seen him seem anything less than sure of himself and tonight was no exception. Until you, two were pulling in outside of your old house and Vladimir grabbed your hand in the car asking you for a minute. Of course, you gave it to him and for the rest of the night, he was back to his normal self and eventually won the hearts of your parents who had seemed very unsure at the first sight of him.


	80. Asthma

Matt: He could always tell when you were about to have an attack before you actually had one. This came in handy since he carried around a spare inhaler for you at all times and knew when to give it to you before things got really bad.

Foggy: You were always using your inhaler, even the smallest action would cause you to run out of breath. He always carried an extra inhaler with him in case yours ran out and he was careful not to push you too far.

Wesely: He looked up alternative treatments to asthma so that you wouldn’t constantly have to carry your inhaler around. You told him you were fine though, to used to it to really care, but he didn't just want you to be okay.

Anatoly: He freaked out the first time you had an attack and found every possible way to blame himself. From then on he always had an inhaler on him and his men and would constantly make sure that you were okay.

Vladimir: He would carry you around everywhere so that you could not get winded while you were with him.


	81. Bad Teeth

Matt: You were not able to afford braces as a kid and had a large gap between your two front teeth and hated it. Matt thought you were crazy for hating something as silly as that. You had told him that was only because he couldn’t see it. “Yeah, but I can feel it when you bit my lip and it's my favorite thing.

Foggy: You were always scared that they weren’t white enough because you use to drink a lot of coffee. As such you whitened them as often as you could. Foggy would always insist that they looked fine though, even once going as far to hid your whitening strips.

Wesely: You had used to do drugs, and your teeth had become yellow and gross and you hated them. You kept your mouth closed as often as you could and talked behind your hand a lot. So Wesley did what any good rich boyfriend would do and bought you a new pair.

Anatoly: You had a chipped tooth from when you were little and got in a stick fight with your brother. Most days you forgot of it but on the days that you did, you spent most of the time with a closed mouth frown. Anatoly noticed this and decided that he would constantly tell you how cute he thought the chip was.

Vladimir: You thought that your teeth were crooked and ugly, but at your age braces were not really an option. So Vladimir suggested that you try those Invisalign things if it bothered you so much. They weren't the most comfortable things but the idea of straight teeth was worth it.


	82. Baby’s first kick

Matt: He was laying with his head on your stomach talking softly to the baby within when you both felt the first kick. Matt had sat up at once a grin taking over his face as he put his hands on your stomach the baby continuing to kick. “I think he might be the next big boxer,” you muttered.

Foggy: You were out when you felt it kick and hand squealed grabbing him had to feel what you felt. His face had been confused when you did this before lighting up. “HE IS ALIVE!” Foggy yelled happily causing a few stares not that you cared when he kissed you.

Wesely: He had had a terrible day at work when he collapsed into the bed next to you ready to go to sleep. First, though he wanted to tell your baby goodnight and was kissing your stomach when he felt the kick. The baby had never kicked for him before and suddenly any bad thing that had happened that day went away.

Anatoly: You woke up to the kicking and groaned wanting it to stop, the little devil. Anatoly had groaned awake next to you thinking that you were having another craving. But when he asked what was wrong a grin broke onto his face at the answer as he went to feel the kicking. “He just wants some attention.” He smiled leaning in to talk to your stomach. 

Vladimir: You were at his office bringing him lunch when it happened. He had hugged you goodbye when the babies decided it was time to kick like crazy. You were annoyed Vladimir was thrilled tho and took you around the garage to tell everyone of his men


	83. Fertility Problems

Matt: He knew how desperately you wanted to have a child, and honestly he did think he had so much sex in his entire life. But it didn't seem to matter and when you went to the doctors you found out why. You had a one in a million chance of having kids. A few months later after a drunken night, Matt was thinking maybe you should buy a lottery ticket.

Foggy: Turns out it was him, which just made him feel even more guilty despite how you told him it wasn't his fault. He still stayed up late into the night googling ways to fix it. He spent the next week doing a series on odd tasks to boost up his testosterone level. despite the disturbingness of the tasks in worked.

Wesely: You were both getting sick of the doctor's visits. Test tube baby sounded better on paper. But the constant disappointment was having its toll on you. You two had made the decision to give up and adapt when you found out when the specimens had taken.

Anatoly: Fertility problems pssh

Vladimir: You had wanted to have your own child but it did look like that was going to be an option for you. So you two had given up on pregnancy, but you both still wanted kids. So you decided on Foster Care, and it was the best decision you had ever made. Both of you had a far bigger family than you could have hoped.


	84. Twins

Matt: He had thought he’d been going crazy hearing three heart beats inside of you. But when the doctor told you the news it all seemed to make sense and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face neither could you.

Foggy: He freaked out a little because how could they afford two kids but you were ecstatic and told him to stop focusing on all of that and just focus on that fact that this was amazing. Once he calmed down he really was quite excited.

Wesely: You both freaked out, not really in a good way. After all prior to this, you had decided that one kid was all the both of you could handle. You did decide to keep both of them though.

Anatoly: He thought it was amazing, you got to start your family with double now. Whatever insecurities you had about it before melted away with his reaction.

Vladimir: Vladimir was happy about it, but he kept it to himself because you were pissed at him. (he could still feel the slap you landed on his face when you found out.)


	85. Teaching them a different language

Matt: You had told him you always wanted to learn to speak Spanish and he took it upon himself to teach you how. He made it almost like school though and you didn’t have much fun so what you ended up doing was learning different ways to curse without him and that was was the end of that.

Foggy: He had learned Punjabi to impress a girl, however, he had never actually met anyone who spoke the language outside of that class. ANd it was starting to bug him so he decided to teach you so the two of you could talk about people in front of them without them knowing.

Wesely: He liked to be sassy in other languages since you usually ended up glaring at him when he did it in English. So you did the obvious and taught yourself mandarin and Japanese to understand him. He was a little upset that you know always knew what he was saying but that didn’t stop him from correcting you when you translated wrong.

Anatoly: He taught you with sweet phrases, like that he loved you and compliments like that. He figured it didn’t matter if you understood his men as long as you understood him.

Vladimir: He taught you how to speak it in bed, because what better way to learn something then when it gave you pleasure.


	86. sore boobs

Matt: He would always laugh when complained about them and would pull you in for a kiss asking what he could do to make it better. It usually ended with him making you a cup of tea and cuddling.

Foggy: He was shocked the first time you had complained about it. Staring at you in shock, but now he stuck a blanket in the dyer and gave you the warm thing to lay down with.   
  


Wesely: He always took it too seriously, looking up ways to help with it, so you ended up just keeping it to yourself, you didn’t really want a solution just someone to bitch to.  

Anatoly: “….. Do you want me to hold them for you?”

Vladimir: “I will massage them for you.” 


	87. Glasses

Matt: He would love how often you complained about the smudges on your glasses, or when his hands would hit them as he tried to trace your face, the sound of them hitting the coffee table when your day had been too long and you needed to take them off.

Foggy: He was always taking them off of your face and trying them on only to inform you that you really couldn’t see (“thanks foggy I had no idea”) He thought they were adorable though and couldn’t help smiling every time you pushed them up to your nose.

Wesely: You too had the same prescription and you were always stealing his glasses from him (making him wear yours), he tried to get mad but couldn’t whenever he saw you sitting there with his glasses on your face.

Anatoly: You hated wearing glasses because you thought they made you look stupid but Anatoly thought that they made you look cute and would always shove them on your face in the morning to tell you so.

Vladimir: He would always laugh when he leaned in to kiss you and they would end up hitting his face, or when you handed them over to him to clean off on his shirt because yours wasn’t the right material. He would laugh even more when you proclaimed that they were just too much work when you lost them and he had to help you find them. 


	88. How they kiss

Matt: He kissed slow and carefully, wanting to take in every bit of you that he could, let his senses be overwhelmed with the way you taste and feel.

Foggy: He kissed almost drunkenly like he could not get enough of you, wrapping his hands in your hair and pulling you close.

Wesely: He kissed deeply, enough to make you forget everything but his name.

Anatoly: He kissed as easily as he breathed, making you almost an attachment of him, pouring all of his love into it.

Vladimir: He wasn’t gentle with his kisses, it was teeth clashing like he just wanted to mark you. 


	89. Shield agent

Matt: Neither of you had told the other about your activities outside of the house. So it came as quite a shock when you two were assigned to work together for a shield project. It had to lead to a fight both of you yelling at the other for not telling them and for the amount of danger they were putting himself in.

Wesely: You didn’t know who your target was till you got there. After all, how could you? James Wesley was not the name you knew him by. He held up his hand as you held a gun in front of him. He was trying to talk you out of this, his words always having an effect on you, but this was your mission. Take him out, you had ordered.

Anatoly: You were disgusted, and mad at yourself for not knowing that he had done this for a living. You had him pinned to the ground, your partner yelling at you to get on with it already. Still disgusted and mad you couldn’t kill him, so you whispered at him to act dead before fleeing.

Vladimir: You were both at gunpoint by the other. Each of you had caused the other so much trouble yet hadn’t pieced it together till you were face to face. Vladimir was the first to talk ready to wager. 


	90. Music they hate

Matt: He could not stand techno music, there was just too much going on, too loud and too many sounds, it drove him insane.

Foggy: Country music… he just couldn’t stand it, no one should love a god damn tractor that much

Wesley: Rap, it was crude and too fast

Anatoly: trap music

Vladimir: Rock and roll, it just wasn’t for him 


	91. Fear of  Public Speaking

Matt: You had been freaking out over the presentation for a few weeks now. Matt had tried to help but you told him that saying the speech in front of him wasn’t enough. so he did the next best thing he could think off. He called you when he knew you were in public and had you recite the speech from there.

Foggy: He knew what it was like to be nervous to talk in front of other people. He had a little panic attack every time he had to do so in court. So he told you to do what he did, which was standing in front of the mirror and giving yourself a pep talk before going out in front of everyone else.

Wesely: He would give you little tips about how to look confident even if you didn’t feel it. To stand up straight, never mutter, look people in the eye. Show dominance even if you have to fake it.

Anatoly: He had always been a nervous public speaker, even when it was obvious he was in charge. His advice was for you to just imagine everyone you were speaking to was in their underwear.

Vladimir: “A queen should never be scared to talk to peasants.”


	92. Small gestures of love

Matt: He would always kiss you goodbye, even if it was just to go to the next room over. Like he wanted you to know that he loved you just in case.

Foggy: He was constantly giving you little things he found (rocks, leaves, flowers) because he said they made him think of you.

Wesely: He would always find a way to touch you when the two of you were together. Whether it was holding your hand or knees touching, he wanted to feel you.

Anatoly: He would text you randomly throughout the day to tell you even more random things just because he wanted to share with you.

Vladimir: He was always playing with your hair. He ran his fingers through it and surprisingly enough braided it (and well too!) it calmed both of you down.


	93. 72 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why I titled it this?

Matt: He could tell you were about to fall asleep, you kept nodding in and out of consciousness. He kept trying to get you to go home and sleep. He had this but you wouldn’t listen. So when you ended up falling asleep while walking, he sighed and carried you home.

Foggy: The both of you ended up falling asleep on the kitchen table and woke up only when a worried Matt came around later that night.

Wesely: He had you go sit in the car because your words were starting to not make sense. He told you that he would be back in a few minutes and came back to find you drooling on the seat head thrown back as you slept.

Anatoly: He gave you a piggyback ride home as you ‘rested your eyes’, he had warned you that he would be up for quite a while but you had missed him and insisted on staying.

Vladimir: He could not for the life of him understand what was so funny. But between the lack of sleep and coffee, you thought everything was just hilarious. He ended up slipping you a sleeping pill before you overdid yourself.


	94. Pregnancy cravings

Matt: He woke up by getting thumped on the forehead. He woke up at once “what is it?” His wife huffed next to him. “I need you to go get my hamburger.” “What? What time is it?” He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. “2” “In the morning?” “YES NOW GET MY FOOD!” Matt grumbled but climbed out of bed, muttering under his breath about sending the blind guy out into the danger of the night for a hamburger was a wonderful idea.

Foggy: He was pushed off the bed landing on the ground with a thump. “Oh good, you’re up.” His wife said leaning over the bed. “That means you can get me food. I sent a list to your phone.” Foggy just stared at the ceiling as his wife got under the covers again. After a few minutes, he got up grabbing his phone, resisting the urge to tell her she was crazy.

Wesely: His wife shook him away and he groaned waking up. He had just got home from working with Fisk all night. By now he was used to his wives weird craving and had a section in the kitchen dedicated to it. so that he wouldn’t have to go out again. Still some of the combinations she came up with…..

Anatoly: He had brought home the wrong thing apparently. You wanted curly fries, not regular fries and he was playing for it with a milkshake on his head as he was sent out again when she started crying because she wanted that milkshake.

Vladimir: He ignored the looks he was getting far too tired to be concerned that he was in pajamas ordering the most disgusting combination of food in the entire world. He had learned to stop refusing after he did a week ago and ended up getting beat up by his tiny pregnant wife along with the silent treatment. 


	95. Kids walking in

Matt: dammit he had heard them fall asleep, this could not be put on him, they were defiantly asleep. How he hadn’t heard them get up and go to the door was your fault. He was too damn distracted by you to listen to them. He had quickly covered you both with the blanket before the child could see, and calmly as he could tell them to wait outside the door for a minute.

Foggy: sometimes the two of you seemed to forget that you had a child and would start getting a little frisky in random places. Like the kitchen for instance, by the time you heard them, it was too late. Foggy tried to make it look like the two of you were simply standing together against the wall. He was not ready for this talk. Foggy yelled at them as calmly as he could to get out.

Wesley: “Daddy why is mommy on her knees?” a young voice said from behind them. Wesley froze. They couldn’t see anything yet. “She’s helping daddy with something sweetheart, go back to bed ill be there in a second.” He hoped to god they listened.

Anatoly: His kids wouldn’t walk in on him because he knows how to lock a goddamn door.

Vladimir: Vladimir stopped moving under the covers when he heard the door open. “Daddy! what’s that sound!?” “Nothing sweetheart! Me and mom and fighting off the boogie man go back to sleep!”


	96. The boys feel depressed

Matt: when all the sounds and feelings were too much for Matt to handle and he would lay in bed curled in on himself and covering his ears you would help him get up and take him into the shower holding him as the hot water numbed everything.

Foggy: he had a series of self-destructive tendencies when he was feeling down, so you would let him go out but would be there to tell him when enough was enough and to make sure he got home at a time that was considered acceptable.

Wesely: you would take him out to do something that he actually enjoyed doing, instead of constantly trying to please other people. You would also call Fisk to tell him that Wesley was too proud to say it but he needed a day off just for himself, which Fisk happily gave.

Anatoly: there was a tiny little cafe that reminded Anatoly of Moscow and you would bring him to it, just sitting in the back and letting him talk about his memories of home, listening even as he slipped into his native tongue.

Vladimir: you were gentle with him, instead of rough like the violence he surrounded himself with, always wanting to fight instead of face things. You would also take him to the puppies and kittens store because Vladimir always seemed happier while playing with a puppy.


	97. Sexually frustrated

Matt: he would get angry when he was sexually frustrated, the constant feeling just driving him insane and on more than one occasion Foggy had dealt with a flipped over the table when Matt didn’t deal with it soon enough.

Foggy: he would go out every night and try to pick someone up, he often wouldn’t succeed in this and would go home giving up and just taking care of himself because anything was better than this.

Wesely: He would snap back comebacks at people and his sass would reach an entirely new level of sass.

Anatoly: he would hate speaking in English because it took far too much concentration, and he was already far to focus on that feeling. He would go out as soon as he was free to pick someone up.

Vladimir: He would be set into a horrible mood, barking orders at everyone and maybe being a bit too rough as he beat people for information.


	98. Stay in bed

Matt: his alarm had gone off three times already but you didn’t care, you wanted to cuddle. He didn’t have any protests as he hit the snooze burying his face into your neck again mumbling something into your neck about staying there forever.

Foggy: He would always get up at the first alarm, and that’s what would wake up instead of the actual beeping. But today you were not having it with him leaving. It was cold and you wanted a snuggle buddy so you grabbed him pulling him back into bed and wrapped your legs around him so he could leave. He supposed he could be a little late today.

Wesely: He had forgotten to set his alarm last night and both had woken up to the sound of someone calling him. The first two times he had sent it straight to voicemail used to late night calls but the third time he freaked out realizing what time it was. You snatched the phone away from him before he could answer. “He’s fucking sick.” You said tossing the phone across the room and pulling the blanket over the two of you.

Anatoly: you were sleeping on his chest when he had to get up for work. However, you didn’t have to get up for work and told him that you weren’t moving. He sighed trying to wiggle out from under you but you only held on tighter.

Vladimir: you wrapped your legs around him, not wanting him to go yet, work could wait. After trying and failing to peel you off Vladimir sighed standing ups with you still wrapped around him. 


	99. no makeup

Matt: he asked if he could touch your face to see what you look like, and you had scoffed because your makeup looked too good to get eased up by his hands. He suggested that you take it off then, to which you said you didn’t want him to see you without makeup. It earned you quite the look.

Foggy: he had stayed the night at your place for the first time and you washed your makeup off before bed. He smiled when he saw you giving you a kiss and telling you that you looked beautiful.

Wesely: He went to pick you up from your apartment for your date but you were running late, and let him in telling him to just give you five minutes. He was too busy staring at you to listen though. It baffled him how different you looked without it on. Definitely not worse, just different.

Anatoly: you never wore makeup, not that he would know the difference. However, what you showed up one day wearing some he was trying to figure out how you went from a ten to a superior being.

Vladimir: “you look sick y/n are you okay?” 


	100. Holding hands

Matt: in the late hours of the night when you two moved together, Matt would intertwine his fingers with yours, as he kissed you, grinding almost in a teasing way. Even with the obvious intimacy, nothing felt quite as much a confession of love as when he held your hand.

Foggy: He would hold your hand when you two laid snuggled together on the couch watching movies. He would rub circles into your skin with his thumb, the small act meaning so much to you. It felt like he was telling you that just being there with you was enough.

Wesely: when you two were out at dinner he would reach across the table and hold your hand with the one he wasn’t using to eat. As the space between you was too much to handle and he needed to feel you, seeing you wasn’t enough.

Anatoly: when he would drive, he’d reach over blindly moving his hand till he found yours to hold. He would give it a small squeeze as one or both of you kept talking. The action becoming almost second nature neither of you needing to think about it.

Vladimir: he would hold your hand as the two of you walked down the street. It was almost territorial, his way of saying “they belong to me, so don’t you even try”. 


	101. Can’t be parted from you

Matt: He asked you to go stay with your mother for a little while, it wasn't safe for you here, they were trying to get to him and he knew they would use you for it. There was a large fight but eventually, you left. He promised you wouldn’t be gone for more than a week or two, just till things steeled down. However, when he went to bed that night he couldn’t stand the empty bed. He showed up and your moms a few hours after you did look exhausted and apologizing, asking you to come home.

Wesely: He went and got you from your apartment, going to bring you the airport, you just had to go away for a few months, people were after him and he wasn’t going to let you get hurt. Halfway to the airport though he made a sharp turn in the direction of his apartment. He knew it was selfish but he couldn’t have you gone for that long.

Anatoly: You had been gone for a week and he was hardly functional, he missed you too much. So one afternoon he just drove till he reached your safe house, pushing you against the wall in a kiss when you answered the door begging you to never leave again.

Vladimir: He knew it was selfish but he didn’t want you to leave, so he lied saying that everything was fine, but putting extra security around you. He should send you away, the chance of losing you was too high, but if they came after you he wanted to be there to protect you. At least that’s what he told himself. 

 

 


	102. Threesome

Matt/Foggy/reader: You had suggested the three-way, and at first he was all for it, till you told him you wanted another guy to be added to the mix. Then he had been reluctantly trying to figure out who, before deciding who was better than his best friend. Besides wasn’t that what college was for after all? So after a very awkward conversation there you were in the dorm room ready to go for it. You wanted to start by watching the boys go at it with each other. You sat on the others bed touching yourself as you watched the boys shyly kiss one another, slowly gaining confidence as they took each other's shirts off. then pants. Matt pushing Foggy back on the bed taking control, as the blonde blushed. You decided that was when you would come in, laying between Foggy’s legs while Matt worked on his neck.

Wesley/Francis/reader: He saw the way you looked at Francis when you came to visit him at work and would always feel a pit of rage start in his chest wanting him to be the only person you looked at with that kind of lust. When you first brought up the three-way he was completely against it but then again he could never bring himself to deny you. So that's how he found himself barking Francis into his office while you were over and muttering the proposition. Again he felt rage at how quickly the other man agreed. But you stood up a smirk on your face as you pushed the other man into a chair straddling his lap. Why wait right? Wesley came up behind Francis as you kissed his neck, wrapping his fingers in his hair before yanking his head back, you to remind the man who was in charge here.

Vladimir/Anatoly/Reader: The brothers had always shared everything growing up. And women were no different. However, the idea did freak you out a bit, though it felt more good dirty than bad so you agreed. It was almost sadistic how sexy they looked looming over you. Most of it was spent teasing you, hardly even touching themselves though you could see how painfully hard they were. The two were fighting for control the whole time wanting to be the one to make you come over the edge first. The teasing was finally brought to an end when you were a begging quivering mess and the boys set you up on your hands and knees, decided that taking you from either end was a pleasant medium from them. 

 

 


	103. Speech impediment

Matt: He could always tell that you were struggling when you spoke, though he wasn't sure why just knew you were concentrating hard whenever you did it. One day though he came home late, beaten up and you started screaming at him to angry to notice that your lisp had come back. Matt could not help the tiny grin that comes on his face as you pushed him to the couch to clean his cuts, at least not he knew why you were struggling when you talked.

Foggy: You had a pretty good handle on your stutter, but sometimes when you were too tired, it would start to come back, and one day after almost no sleep you had almost no control over it and tried super hard not to talk around him. But eventually, you had too. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar way you talked and saw how frustrated you got so he just kissed you and told you that you didn't have to talk if you didn't want to.

Wesely: You always had a problem with specific sounds when pronouncing words, you had been going to speech therapy since you were little and it did help but sometimes you slipped up when you got excited. Wesely could help to laugh when you started pronouncing your “th” like ‘f’ and had to talk you down when you got mad at him saying he thought it was adorable.

Anatoly: Your lisp through him off the first time he heard it, it wasn’t that obvious but for someone who still had to focus on American words it was, he kept asking you to repeat what you were saying and at first you thought he was making fun of you and it leads to quite a fight.

Vladimir: You frowned as you stuttered the word, so you had slipped up it was fine, happened everyone in a while, you cleared your throat to start again but the stutter seemed intent on staying today. Vladimir just chuckled and finished what you were gonna say for you. 


	104. What S.O. doesn't like about themselves

Matt: You told him that you didn’t like the sound of your voice, you thought it was too deep. He thought you were absolutely insane. Your voice sounded like angels to him. He kissed you and told you just how crazy he thought you were.

Foggy: You didn't like the little pudge on your stomach and didn't like when he would put his arms around your waist because then he could feel it. When you told him he scoffed and hugged you from behind again telling you that you were perfect though not denying the pudge.

Wesely: You were not typical boom smart and felt like you weren’t smart enough to date him like you were constantly trying to keep up. He scoffed at you when he found this out, he had watched you think yourself out of tight situations multiple times. He might be book smart but he would never be as creative smart as you.

Anatoly: You hated your smile because you didn't like their teeth, you thought they made you look like a horse. From that moment on he did everything he could to make you smile because no one should ever think their smile wasn't the most amazing thing about them.

Vladimir: You thought that your laugh was too loud, and you always tried to cover it up with your hands. But Vladimir would always peel them away from your face because he didn't understand how someone could hate their happy sound. 


	105. Rough day

Matt: He could tell that you were tense as soon as you walked in the door. He would pull you into his arms kissing your head before sitting you down along the couch for a message as you told him what happened.

Foggy: He would bring out the liquor (whether it was at home of it you went to the bar varied) and the two of you got roaring drunk as you yelled about how stupid people were and he laughed agreeing.

Wesely: He would curl up with you on the couch, each of you had a spoon in your hand as you passed a container of ice cream back and forth talking about how terrible people were, and the two of you should totally just take over the world.   
  
Anatoly: He took you over to the shooting range and had you go and it. He figured it was a good way to get out your anger and work on your aim. Though if you kept having such bad day soon you were gonna be a better shot than him.

Vladimir: The two of you would wrestle till you weren’t wrestling anymore


	106. Sunday’s

Matt: God may have for one day off but Matt didn't, evil didn’t rest and neither did he. (He did sleep in, however) first, he would get any leftover lawyer work done, which usually took all day before he went off at night to be daredevil once again.

Foggy: He would sleep till about noon, before getting up and going to lay on the couch to binge watch the shows he hadn’t been able to watch during the week. He would after order in taking out and just spend the day in sweets, maybe catching up on paperwork if he had too.

Wesely: He woke up at the same time as always, got up and dressed, finished any work that needed to get done before going into his study and reading. This was the one day a week he let himself read for fun and would often go through at least 3 books before going to sleep.

Anatoly: He got up a little later than usual and went out for breakfast then went for a walk around the city, but the time he got home it was late afternoon around and he would start dinner.

Vladimir: He slept. (If you disturbed his sleep you would not be a happy camper.)


	107. Introducing the newborn

Matt: You hadn’t wanted a lot of visitors at the hospital so Matt waited till you both came home to bring the baby to work with him, smiling as he introduced the baby to Foggy and Karen, letting the two coo over him.

Foggy: He called Matt while you were in labor freaking out about how he wasn’t ready, but when Matt showed up at the hospital a few hours later he was sitting beside your bed, baby in his arms and the biggest smile on his face as he introduced his newborn to uncle Matt.

Wesely: He had told Fisk that you were pregnant, but it seemed to have slipped his mind to let him know that you had actually had the baby. So when he showed up to work carrying the tiny thing Fisk freaked out a little, but Wesely assured him everything was fine and then introduced his little treasure.

Anatoly: Of course Vladimir had been at the hospital the whole time you were in labor but you wouldn’t allow Toly to let him in the room till the baby was born and you were both cleaned off. As soon assured he could he went out and practically dragged Vladimir into the room to meet his child.

Vladimir: He held the baby up in front of Anatoly’s face the next day when he came to visit. “Look at her Toly! She is perfect!” He pushed the baby closer “look!”


	108. Patching you up

Matt: He threw the man who was trying to mug you against the wall, pinning him there when he tried to fight. You didn’t hear what he growled at the man far too busy with the cut on your arm. It wasn’t too bad but the sight of blood made you want too faint. You almost didn’t notice when the blind man was at you side inviting you back to his apartment to get that stitched up. You agreed thinking maybe he had a friend there or something. When he told you it would be him doing the stitching you warily asked to be taken to the hospital. He told you if you waited a long it would scar and you sighed deciding this might as well happen.

Foggy: you had been jumped from behind, and we’re practically knocked out on the street when the drunk man found you he seemed to sober up and once and helped you stand, half carrying you back to his place. He let you lay down on his couch before cleaning out the cuts you had, taping them up, nothing seemed back enough for the hospital, but he stayed with you while you slept in case you had a concussion.

Karen: she saw the men following you down the street and jogged over to you and once her heels clicking loudly on the pavement as she went. “Jane!” She cried throwing an arm around you l, she leaned down to tell you what was going on and walked you back to your place, you were thankful and insisted she stay in case he was still out there.

Claire: she had just got off work and really didn’t need more stress but there was obviously something g wrong with you, she sighed walking over to your stumbling form holding a hand to your side. “Sir, I’m a nurse, I want to help you,” She said carefully. You coughed out that you didn’t have any money but she rolled her eyes and made you show her what was wrong. Reluctantly you showed her the open cut, she grabbed your hand to drag you back to her apartment, you were losing g too much blood to argue but prayed to god she wasn’t a murder.

Wesely: He was riding in the back of the car when he heard the tires screech to a stop followed by a thud. He was out at once to see what the driver had hit. You were on the ground in front of the car holding your head, you didn’t seem to bad, maybe just a bruise or two but he insisted to take you to the hospital and afterward out to dinner to make up for it.

Anatoly: He saw you get in in a fight with the person across the street. You had thrown the first punch but they had friends. It wasn’t a fair fight at all. He jogged over scaring the others off and walking you to the cafe across the street to get ice for your eye.

Vladimir: you got into the back of his cab, a knife through your hand and a pissed off expression on your face as you told him to drive you to the hospital. He stared at the wound for a second before driving off, when you got out he ended being in the cab you grabbed while going home. He smiled a little when he saw the stitches. “Better now da?” You rolled your eyes but ended up having and very nice conversation with him on the way home.


	109. Reader losing wedding ring

Matt: okay, everything was fine, he was blind he would never know, you would find it eventually, and if you didn’t you could just wear another one in its place he would never know. You really felt like strangling him when the first question he had when he saw you was “Why aren’t you wearing your ring?”

Foggy: He wasn’t that observant that gave you some time to find it. When he came home you would simply direct his attention away from your hand. It worked, that was until you two climbed into bed and he told you he found the ring in the car.

Wesely: you ran all around town trying to find it not knowing how this could happen, but no matter where you looked it wasn’t there. You came home practically in tears and James was left to comfort you, telling you he would just buy you a new ring (“I don’t want a new ring James!”)

Anatoly: He was the one who noticed you weren’t wearing it and had quite a few questions for as to why, before you convinced him that it must have fallen off while you were cleaning. He grump led but helped you look for it, finding it under the couch.

Vladimir: It was a fucking family heirloom and you lost it! You tore apart the entire apartment trying to find it. He came home to find you laying on the floor next to a flipped over couch ready to accept death 


	110. Having a crush on their kids teacher

Matt: He knew it was wrong to want to date his kid's teacher. But he couldn’t help it, he found joy in the conversations they had whenever he went to pick his son up. He had talked to the ten-year-old about it though and they had seemed overjoyed because they loved the teacher. Matt thought he could trust his child to keep that conversation between them, turns out he couldn't.

Foggy:  middle school was stressful enough without your dad trying to get with your history teacher, Foggy knew that. Yet for some reason during the conference he couldn’t help but blurting out the question “will you go out with me.” He felt like he was back in middle school as the silence dragged out.   
Wesley: teachers should not be allowed to be so breathtaking. It had to be distracting to the students, it just had to be. He found himself spotting your Spanish teacher out in the crowds of students every time he picked you up. Eventually, his child rolled his eyes and told him to ask them out already, they didn’t think he actually would.

Anatoly: homeschooling was definitely the best idea, your teacher was amazing.

Vladimir: His children yelled at him when they figured it out (“how can you like that bitchzilla!?”), but Vladimir couldn’t help the way he felt and flirted with her every time he picked them up (on the bright side him flirting put her in a better mood while grading papers) 


	111. Sext

Matt: since he couldn’t see what he was typing sometimes when he was sure he was alone he would use talk to text to send you dirty messages. Mostly about how he wished you were there and what he would do if you were.

Foggy: you didn’t Sext often, both of you prefer ing to just go at it when you were alone. But sometimes you were feeling a bit frisky or a bit alone and would send him and dirty picture. He would always respond back right and was telling you he was coming over.

Wesely: you knew he was always on his phone for work and some days you would send him messages to tease him. You knew that to most people all of your texts would seem rather mundane, but he would always come homered in the face having grasped their meaning.

Anatoly: you two sent dirty pictures back and forth, with captions saying what you wanted to do to each other. It was a game to see who could be dirtier.

Vladimir: You knew that Vladimir couldn’t read in English but sometimes when he was pissing you off you would send him dirty messages in English knowing that he would either have to ask Anatoly or one of his men to read it for him. 

 

 


	112. Parent Teacher conference

Matt: He sat in front of the teacher's desk with a smile on his face as his son’s teacher praised him. So what if he was proud of his son, that was a good thing wasn’t it? When they were done Matt thanked the teacher, thanking him for working so hard before going home with ice cream for his son.

Foggy: He frowned as the teacher told him that his son was rather disruptive to class always shouting outsmart mouth remarks. However his grades were good, so that seemed to be the only problem. Foggy went ready to have a discussion with his son, to let him know to just tone it down a little.

Wesely: His daughter was always sassing her teachers and Wesley had been called in from work one day to discuss it. This was not something he was happy about and ended up having a rather unpleasant conversation about how maybe if the teacher spent a little more time doing their job right his daughter wouldn’t have to yell at them too.

Anatoly: The teacher was telling him how his son was always rather quiet and got teased quite a lot. Anatoly was surprised by this information, to say the least, but went home with a steady head, ready to talk to his son about it.

Vladimir: He listened on as the teacher gave a list of all the things the twin had done in the last week to disrupt the class. He nodded diligently before pulling a hundred out of his wallet and sliding it across the table “Are they still causing problems?”


	113. Hand Knit Gift

Matt: He played with the knitted hat in his hand. It was soft and it couldn’t help the smile that played at his lips when he thought of when you gave it to him. He knew you had been knitting something for a while but refused to tell him what till you shoved it on his head as he walked out the door this morning.

Foggy: He wore the knitted gloves every single day even if they did not protect from the cold much, he had seen how hard you worked on them and wearing them was the next best thing to holding your hand.

Wesely: The knitted tie was a joke, and you burst into laughter when you saw him actually wearing it but he only smiled and kissed you. “I thought it was cute”

Anatoly: Vladimir laughed at him when he saw the baby blue scarf that had been wrapped around his neck. Toly didn't care though, you had made it for him and that was enough convincing he needed to wear it.

Vladimir: You had knitted a blanket with ‘My King’ stitched into it in Russian, Vladimir had kissed you very hard at the gift and kept it in the living room where you too could use it every day.


	114. Library

Matt: He stared blankly in the direction of a wall sitting at one of the tables. You had both been there for over an hour because you had “wanted to pick up one book real quick”, he wanted to keep his cool but it’s not like he could really do anything here. Annoyed he got up to find you and found you sitting on the floor in one of the isles an open book in your lap and a pile beside you. “Babe?” He asked, you looked up shocked and blushed. “Shit sorry babe!” You scrambled up grabbing your books “Come on, let me check these out and ill make it up to you at home” You winked even though he couldn't see it.

Foggy: Foggy rolled his eyes as you pulled another book from the shelf. “Don't you think ten is enough babe?” You rolled your eyes at him and grabbed one more. “You can never have enough books Fog, You’ll see when we go home I’ll read them to you then you’ll get it.” He groaned but you only smirked and read the back of the book you had just pulled from the shelf.

Wesley: James thanked the officer who let you out of the locked library. “No problem.” He laughed, it’s not the first time we had to pick up Y/N here.” You blushed slightly thanking the officer and looking at your slightly upset boyfriend. You smiled weakly and shrugged. “Net time we can get locked into some place you really like?” you suggested.

Anatoly: He ended up having to pick you up and carry you out of the library, because he was your ride and he had to leave for work, you glared at him as he drove you back to your house, but he only rolled his eyes. “I will buy you your own library okay?”

Vladimir: He sneered as you dropped another book into his arms, he didn’t understand how you could read these much less enjoy it. “Okay, can we go home now?” He begged to look at the pile. “One sec.” You promised, “I just need one more book. You looked around for a moment before smirking triumphantly and dropping it on top of the pile. Vladimir turned his head to read the title ‘101 sex positions you’ve never tried’


	115. Waiting till marriage

Matt:  You had told him right off the bat that you were saving yourself. He thought it was a very good, sweet Christian idea and was all for it. Besides relationships were more than just sex, and the intimate actively to could oversensitive to him at times.

Foggy: You had been seeing each other for a while but wanted to tell him before anything got too serious. He was a little disappointed but seemed to get over it rather quickly. The reasoning behind this, though he wouldn’t tell you was that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with you so what was the rush.

Wesely: He agreed completely with your philosophy of waiting, sex was the most important thing you could do with someone and he believed it should be saved for only one person.

Anatoly: When you told him he asked you if he could have a day to think about it, he never really waited for sex and wasn’t sure if that was something he could agree with. He did, however, call you the next day and tell you that you were worth far more than sex.

Vladimir: He got down on one knee and proposed as soon as you told him.


	116. My Queen

Matt: He would always hold your hand in public, or kiss you at random moments. Whenever he introduced you to someone it was as his girlfriends. He always made sure that you and everyone else around you knew that you came first to him.

Foggy: He took you to a park and carved both of your names into a tree one random evening, he would sing to you loudly and off-key but would drag you over to dance with him while he sang no matter where you were just because he wanted to be closer to you.

Wesely: He would buy you random presents all the time, not necessarily expensive ones but just things he saw during the day that made him think of you.   
Anatoly: He called you all the time just to tell you that he was thinking about you and he loved you and could not wait to see you tonight. He would teach you his language so you could feel closer to him.

Vladimir: He sang to you often and would carry your bags for you when you two walked, and he always took your side even if you knew he disagreed.


	117. Bookworm

Matt: when he had numbed into you walking out if the library with an armful of books he thought that would be an isolated event, however, the more he got to know you the more he saw that you always had at least one book on you. When you two moved in together he would ask you to read aloud to him all the time  

Foggy:  your Kindle library was ridiculous. He didn’t understand how you had enough money to pay rent with all those books or where you found the time to read them all for that matter. But you were always going on about them, talking about the characters like they were your own friends and telling the stories as if you lived them yourself.

Wesely: You each always had two copies of the same book. One for him, one for you, and you would read them together. Since you didn’t see him that often it was a wonderful way to feel connected.

Anatoly: He stared at your library the first time he saw it, not understanding how you could even get around your house with this many books. But he still asked you which ones were your favorite (after 3 hours of you simply trying to choose) he told you he would read them for you.

Vladimir: whenever something seemed wrong with you he would just assume that your favorite character had died again and he would lay with you asking if you wanted to talk about and then listening to you explain for hours about how the author hurt your baby.


	118. dealing with the s/o ex’s

Matt:  You ran into your ex at dinner one night with Matt, they had been sat a few tables away from you and you had begun to panic at once. Obviously, Matt noticed the change in heartbeat and asked what was wrong. Feeling guilty you told him that your ex had just walked in, he nodded understand and asked if you wanted to leave. On your way out of the restaurants, your ex caught your eye just as Matt put his arm around you and kissed your cheek.

Foggy: He met your ex when they decided to stop by to get the last of there stuff. They had not wanted the relationship ship to end despite you locking them out and showed up to get their stuff about once a month. You had yelled at them to go away but they didn’t listen pushing their way into your house, you really never thought Foggy had it in him to punch someone out.  

Wesely: your ex was at the bar and they were with someone far more attractive than you and despite being happy with Wesely you could feel rage boiling inside of you aways they gave you that smug grin they had always worn. Wesley had seen you too staring and felt it in him to get grabby, making sure your ex knew you were his. It also helped while he whispered in you eat that your ex’s date looked like trash.

Anatoly: He really wanted to kill them, unfortunately, you were in public. But you had told him stories about your ex, about how terrible they were and all he wanted to do was kill them. Instead, he took you from the place being sure to shove your ex against a wall and make a not so vague treat when they made an obscene comment as you walked past.

Vladimir: He was all over you, you could hardly move two inches away without him pulling you back, sometimes his jealousy could get annoying. You were on bad terms with your ex at all, it had been a mutual breakup and you still shared a lot of friends but you had a feeling Vladimir wouldn’t like to know you too still hung out sometimes so you kept that to yourself. 


	119. Favorite moment as a dad

Matt: It was when his ten-year-old came running up to him after having seen a video of Jack fighting on the internet. “Daddy! I want to fight just like grandpa!”  Matt knew he should want his kid to fight but, to want to be like his Dad, that he could live with.

Foggy: When he was cooking Christmas cookies for Santa with his six years old and they turned to look at him. “I know your Santa.” They whispered in his ear leaning over on the chair they had been standing on to grab his face. “You think I'm Santa? why?” Foggy said a little disappointed that his child stopped believing in Santa so young. “Because you keep eating his cookies.” They scolded.

Wesely: He and his teenage daughter were at the store picking up some food for dinner when an older woman looking bitter about life had tried to take the last thing of food his daughter had reached for. The woman immediately went to scold Wesely for raising a child that would not give up food to an old woman. He answered with a sassy comeback that his child joined in on at once.

Anatoly: He came into school because you had gotten into a fight. He was ready to yell at you but then the teacher told him that it was because a kid had called you a “crazy Russian commy.” He bought you ice cream instead.

Vladimir: He was not looking forward to Halloween, it seemed like a waste of time. He figured his six years old would be dressed up as a princess or something like that and was shocked to see what she was wearing when she ran downstairs followed by her mother. “Do you like it, daddy! I'm you! Cause you’re a hero!”


	120. Loving your cooking

Matt: He normally tried not to taste his food ever since Stick had taught him how to taste everything food was made of. But there was something about your cooking that made it so all the tastes came together. It tasted like magic rather than by-products.

Foggy: He loves food, but your food was his favorite food. He didn't care how many days it had been saved as leftovers he would bring it in for lunch and would always look forward to whatever food you were making that night.

Wesely: He was out a lot and the restaurants he went to were not bad but god they had nothing on your cooking.  he looked forward to the nights that he did come home so he could be in the kitchen with you talking and eating as you went.

Anatoly: He missed food from Russia and had never been a very good cook himself but when you cooked it, it tasted like home. Almost as if he could hear his mama yelling at him to clean his room and Vladimir running around the house.

Vladimir: He had always been a picky eater and was reluctant to eat your food, wanting to just stick to what he knew. But his eyes light up when he took the first bit of your food. Suddenly he was loving food he had never liked before.


	121. Morning wood

Matt: He shifted awake and froze as he felt the stiffy between his legs. Shit. He slowly tried to move out of the bed, just go take care of himself in the bathroom before you woke up but you were latched to him. Pulling him closer as he tried to move away. He panicked trying to think it away but it wasn’t working. So he just stayed still waiting in panic for you to wake up.

Foggy: You were sleeping on his arm and he desperately did not want to wake you up, not only for the sake of being sweet but also for fear of scaring you off. It was only your first time spending the night, after all, he didn't want you to think he was some kind of pervert. So he slowly slid his arm away smiling victoriously as he sat up. “Mmmm morning.” You hummed as soon as his feet touched the floor.

Wesely: He kept shifting away when you curled closer wanting to stay asleep. He didn’t want it to poke you, far too embarrassed. You knew what was going on though. “For fuck sake, Wesely go take care of it if your gonna keep squirming I want to sleep!” You growled rolling off him and hugging a pillow instead.

Anatoly: He looked over at you thanking whatever gods were there that you were still asleep as he tried to sneak out of bed. the bed screeched though and you woke up with a groan and he knew this was his punishment as you opened your eyes to a full view.

Vladimir: He thought finishing before you woke up would be the best plan and apparently he didn't think you would notice. “Vladimir.” You groaned into the pillow. “Really if you’re going to do it right here I would at least like to be included.”  


	122. Endurance

Mat: He could take a beating and come out of it fine, that part of him was fine, but god forbid Matt missed one day of sleep, he was grouchy and hungry falling asleep in random places and really just a bother.

Foggy: He could take a punch but did really want to if he could avoid it. But Foggy could stay up all night drinking and be completely fine the next day, college taught him how to handle that well at least.

Wesely: He had a high-stress job and he could go days forgetting to eat sometimes and be fine, but he did need at least six hours of sleep to function like a normal human being.

Anatoly: He could handle a lot more now thanks to Utkin so he could go a few days without eating or sleeping, and lord knew he could take a beating. But he didn’t like to he, made sure to get at least 5 hours of sleep and 2 meals a day.

Vladimir: Toly constantly accused him of being an alien because Vladimir seemed to forget to do normal human things like eating, sleep, drink and usually wouldn’t unless someone made him.


	123. Daddy kink

Matt: The first time Matt called himself Daddy was when he was eating you out, you were so close to cuming when he pulled away causing you to whimper. “Beg for daddy.” He growled and it sent a jolt right between your legs as you threw your head back begging.

Foggy: It was more of a joke than an actual kink, he would slap your ass on occasion and ask you if you wanted to have fun with daddy latter, you would always smile and turn around to kiss him “Of course Daddy.”

Wesely: He would hold you as you were gasping as he moved in and out of you, keeping his forehead pressed to yours his lips only just brushing against yours “Its okay baby, daddy’s got you.”

Anatoly: He loved to have you gasping, begging for more as he told his baby to be patient that daddy would get there, but he was gonna push his little girl/boy to their limits.

Vladimir: You loved how he got when you called him daddy, how a growl would come from his chest as he completely took charge, being rough with you, but still loving as he hit just the right spot every time but reminded you as you quivered “Princess no cumming till daddy says so.”


	124. Titty-Fucking

Matt: You were on your knees, his dick in between your breasts as you moved them up and down occasionally leaning down and sucking his dick as well getting into it as you heard all the wonderful sounds he was making.

Foggy: He was straddling your chest as he pushed in and out of the breasts you were pushing together for him. the two of you making eye contact as he moved you smirking up at him, you know he was close by the look on his face.

Wesely: You were sitting on the bed him standing between your legs still completely dressed. Well, for the most part, he only had his pants pulled down enough for the job, while you were not wearing anything. Your hands moving your breasts as he kept a hand wrapped in your hair making you look at him.

Anatoly: You were getting completely frustrated with this and pushed him off. “My boobs are not big enough for this Toly!” You yelled pushing them together once more to prove your point. He chuckled a little moving to kiss you but again you pushed him away walking out of the room. “Y/N don’t be like that! We can do other things!”

Vladimir: “Is this doing something for you?” You asked looking at his face, he shushed you continuing to move. “This isn't doing anything for me.” You said looking at his dick he just shushed you again


	125. After care/ Pillow Talk

Matt: He would always go get a towel for the two of you to clean yourselves up with, before crawling back into the bed beside you laying on his side to face you, a hand playing with your hair as the two of you talked- nearly whispered to each other about nothing.

Foggy: He would kiss you softly as you two laid still half on top of each other. The soft kisses and tiny nips confessions of love as you two drifted in a sleep still tangled in each other’s embrace.

Wesely: He cleaned up any mess the two of you had made (on you or otherwise) most nights, but some he would be too tired and would simply pulling halfway onto his chest, an arm wrapped protectively around you he kissed the top of your head and told you how much he loves/needs you.

Anatoly: He would keep kissing you till he had kissed what felt like every inch of your body, and then he would rest his head on your neck tracing patterns into your skin as you run fingers through his hair.

Vladimir: He would always be smiling, whether it was into your neck or to himself as the two of you laid close enough to be confused as one person. Sometimes words exchanged, sometimes silence is all you needed.


	126. Seeing POC s/o natural curly hair

Matt: You had not felt like straightening your hair before going over that morning. It was just too much work, so you went with your wild curls in the display. You figured it didn't matter much anyway, it's not like Matt could see your hair. But as soon as you got there he kissed you putting a hand on the side of your head smiling against your lips as he felt the strands. “morning beautiful.”

Foggy: He had come over unannounced on the night. You had been asleep on the couch when you heard a knock on the door and sighed when you got up, wiping the drool from your face as you opened the door to see who it was. Foggy couldn’t help laughing when he saw your bushy hair, the part that you had been laying on matted to your head.

Wesely: He was at his desk when you came in to bring him lunch, him not recognizing you as you came over. He had to do a double take when you walked into his office. “Y/N,” he said rather shocked “You look beautiful.”   
Anatoly: It confused the hell out of him because he forgot weaves were a thing, but he was not displeased with them. He thought it was adorable the way they bounced around every time you moved.

Vladimir: He kept playing with your hair, pulling on the strands and watching the pop back into place. Normally this would have bothered you but he had the stupidest grin on his face when he did it that you just wanted to kiss off of him.


	127. Stitches

Matt: You kept pulling away every time Matt tried to put the needle in your skin. He had told you that the gash on your arm would not heal properly if not stitched up but that hasn't eased your nerves, not to mention the fact that super sense of not Matt was blind. He sighed leaning forward and kissing you “I promise it will be fine, just hold still and it will be over in a minute. Good as new.”   
Foggy: He held your hand in the emergency room, running his other hand through your hair as you pointedly looked away from the cut along your leg. You held on tightly to his hand using it as an anchor.

Wesely: He was holding your head in his hands so you didn't look at where the blood was spilling from you. He kissed you multiple times trying to make witty comments about the situation to ease the tension.

Anatoly: you had your head on his shoulder breathing heavily as he stitched up your arm the whole time he was talking softly to you, reassuring you that everything was going to be okay and that he loved you.

Vladimir: He had Toly stitching you up as he kept his forehead pressed to yours singing soft Russian lullabies to you, to distract you from the pain.


	128. sexts

Matt: he’s blind so texting didn’t really work out so well for him. 

 Foggy: He got in the middle of talking to Matt and never in his life was he more thankful that his best friend was blind and he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. Matt couldn’t see how red he was but the change was obvious in his friend. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing!” Foggy cried voice breaking. 

 Wesely: He was talking to the Russians very thankful for the text thinking it was Fisk and so ready for an excuse to leave. His face flushed though when he saw your message causing the men in front of him to stop their conversation short to ask what had happened. He quickly locked his phone and told them that it did not concern them. 

 Anatoly: He nearly crashed the cab he was driving when he saw your picture. Only after he flipped off the person who honked at him (to stop Toly from driving straight into them) did he pull over and call you. “Don't do that Y/N! I nearly died!" 

 Vladimir: He choked on the sandwich he was eating, enough that Sergei was almost ready to give him the Heimlich maneuver, but was waved off as Vladimir grabbed his phone and left the room still coughing.


	129. traumatic

Matt: He could feel how hard her heart was beating when he finally got to her. Felt how scared she was and he tried to be gentle despite the fact that she had just seen him take out 5 men to get to her. She didn’t mean to flinch away, but it was instinct, Matt tried to act like it didn’t break his heart. And reached for her again. 

 Wesely: she was curled in on herself and didn’t know it was him. He talked softly before touching her so that she knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. That he loved her and it was all going to be alright. But she still tried to curl into a tiny ball when his hand touched her skin. Begging to just be left alone. 

 Anatoly: she had backed into a wall when he tried to pick her up. She didn’t trust herself to believe it was him. She had seen toy’s face plenty since she got kidnapped, drugs did that she guessed, it broke her heart as she fought against him.

 Vladimir: He put his hands up in defeat when she flints he’d away begging him to not touch her. But he knew she couldn’t walk. “Just till we get to the car princess, I promise.”


	130. tummy rubs

Matt: she had been sick all day, hardly ever leaving the bathroom because she knew she would just throw up again in a minute. But it was almost 1 am and she was laying on the bed half asleep while Matt rubbed soothing circles onto her stomach, in hopes that it would help her enough to get a few hours of sleep. 

 Foggy: they were laying together after sex her head against his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist rubbing wide circles on her stomach as they talked. 

 Wesely: He was laying with his head on half your stomach his finger tubing designs onto the other half as he smiled talking to the baby inside there. 

Anatoly: you had a stomach ache and we’re laying your head on his shoulder in the back seat of the cab as he rubbed small circles onto your stomach over your shirt. 

 Vladimir: you had your back pressed against his chest, his arm thrown over you, rubbing deep circles into your stomach as they two of you fell asleep.


	131. S/O Coming home from the hospital

Matt: He made sure that you stayed in bed, and took time to let yourself heal, no matter how much you wanted to go back out and do things.

Foggy: He made sure you took it easy and also made sure that you took your medication.

Wesely: He got you the best doctors possible and made you stay in the hospital a week longer than they said and by the time you were home you were sick of him and made Fisk keep him busy with work.

Anatoly: He stayed in bed with you for a week just watching tv and eating soup.

Vladimir: He kept close to you, to make sure that you were okay and made you soup, and gave you your meds each day till you were done with them.


	132. Getting a call during sex

Matt: It always scared you when he got a call in the middle of sex because his phone said the name of who was calling and it felt like a warning that they were coming.

Foggy: He groaned throwing his phone to the other side of the room telling it to shut up. He had better things to do.   
  


Wesely: “Its Fisk!” “I swear to god if you answer that I'm leaving” “I……but… its….Fisk…”

Anatoly: He would send the call straight to voicemail and then silence it so he could get back to what was important.

Vladimir: Either he would answer it, or if his mouth was busy he would have you answer it and moan obnoxiously until the other person hung up. 


	133. Vanessa's sister

Matt: He felt torn, wanting to use you to get info on Fisk but also not wanting you to think that's all this was. He loved you and he didn't want to hurt you and he knew by bringing down Fisk he would hurt Vanessa and in turn hurt you.

Foggy: He thought Vanessa was a very nice woman even if she didn't have good taste in men.

Wesely: He was shocked to learn that you were related to his boss’s girlfriend and had felt the need to tell Fisk at once. The bald man had thought it was wonderful, like one little family.

Anatoly: He was worried your sister would talk you out of the relationship because he knew that Fisk did not speak highly of them so he did his best to be perfect with everything till you reassured him that you had never taken your sister’s advice on anything.  

Vladimir: He didn't like the thought of it because that meant if Fisk married Vanessa then he would be family (“Only if you marry me Vladimir” “….yes.” )


	134. S/O plays Violin

Matt: He liked to listen to you play all the time, you were so talented and listening to the sound of your playing the strings was so much more peaceful than the sounds of the city.

Foggy: He had always thought that violins were such a dorky thing, till he heard you playing, you were one of the most amazing people he knew and if you played than they must be cool.

Wesely: He bought you a new violin when you told him you used to play all the time but had to stop because of life and wished you played more. It took you a while to get back into practice but you still played wonderfully.

Anatoly: He would listen to you play each night, watching you practice, fascinated by the way your hands moved so quickly and precisely, you made him fall in love with music.   
  


Vladimir: He wanted you to teach him how to play because he knew that playing meant a lot to you and he wanted to be connected to that. So each night you two had a lesson even though he hardly had any patients to actually sit and learn how to play.


	135. Disabled S/O

Matt: He thought you bing blind seemed appropriate, and people seemed to think it was adorable. He also tried to teach you how to use your other sense like he did, of course, he never expected you to be as advanced but it was nice to date someone who got it.

Foggy: You were deaf but could read lips pretty well. Which was good because Foggy could not figure out sign language for the life of him. That didn’t mean he didn’t try to though.  

Wesely: You were mute which was odd for him since his job revolved around talking but it turns out you had learned a lot of languages yourself because you found them beautiful to listen to.

Anatoly: You only had half of one of your arms, had been born like that. People usually danced around that but Anatoly never seemed to mind, he knew you were just as capable as anyone else, and if you happened to need help with some things he wasn’t going to refuse everyone needed help once in a while after all.

Vladimir: You were in a wheelchair after an accident when you were a little kid. A lot of people didn't want to date you because they thought it would be too much work. Vladimir thought you were adorable though and couldn’t see how anyone would ever look at you as a burden.


	136. Battle of New York

Matt: You had been walking when the ash and rubble started to fall from the sky. It was terrifying neither of you nodding what was happening as you ran into the nearest building with other frightened members of the street. He held you as the panic went on around you trying to focus on your heartbeat rather than the screaming.

Foggy: You two were locked in his room as he tried to get ahold of Matt to see if he was okay. You were calling your mom to let her know that she was right, New York was a terrible idea. You ended up crawling under the covers together, like a child hiding from a monster under the blanket.

Wesely: He had no idea how to feel, not having control was overwhelming, there was too much that he didn’t understand going on, and neither of you seemed to be able to pull away from the window as you watched the sky burn.

Anatoly: He made his way through the horror show outside to your apartment to make sure you were okay, the whole time cursing that he should have stayed in Russian, things like this did not happen in Russia.

Vladimir: Aliens, despite the horrifying events taking place he couldn’t get his mind past aliens. You had to yell at him when he called Toly to tell him “I told you so”


	137. Gluten intolerant

Matt: He would replace all the food in the house so that you couldn’t be tempted to eat gluten, but that was not gonna fly with you and you would sneak out at 3 am to get real food. He would always tell you I told you so as he held your hair back when you got sick.

Foggy: He would try to make the change with you but after trying out gluten-free food he wasn’t sure he could do it the both of you ended up cheating the diet quite a bit no matter how much your doctor yelled at you.

Wesely: He thought it was a good idea, a healthier lifestyle. When you saw him actually enjoying the food you considered leaving him right then but you guessed the support was needed and he wasn’t afraid to yell at you when you broke down and ate real food.

Anatoly: He replaced all of your food in the middle of the night and when you yelled at him he simply rolled his eyes and asked you if you wanted to DIE. you told him it was a chance you were willing to take.   
Vladimir: He told you that every time you ate gluten he would withhold sex for a week, you responded by ordering a pizza.


	138. S/O knits them a scarf

Matt: “just because you are fighting crime doesn’t mean you are allowed to get a cold.” You said wrapping the daredevil themed scarf around his neck and giving him a kiss. He knew it wasn't worth arguing.

Foggy: You knitted scarves for everyone each winter. By the time you got to Foggy the only colored yarn you had was bright pink. He pulled it off quite well though, wearing the soft scarf every day.

Wesely: He started at the black infinity scarf for a moment, confused, he had never worn scarfs but he wasn’t about to tell you that, you looked so happy so he wore it every day when he left the house and just took it off when he got in the car.  

Anatoly: He was surprised when you wrapped the scarf around his neck one day before he left for work, staring at it, he was going to say something but it really was very soft and it smelt like you so he shrugged and kissed you goodbye.

Vladimir: “I am Russian, I don’t get cold.” “Shut Up and wear the scarf Vladimir” “Fine, but I won’t like it.”


	139. S/O being dared to kiss a girl (and doing it)

Matt: You two were out with friends half drunk at the bar when Foggy dared you to kiss Karen. Matt was expecting to you laugh at him or yell or something, but he was not expecting you to shrug and kiss the blonde. He nearly choked on his beer.

Foggy: You were at a college party and a game of truth or dare was going around. You were one of the brave few that said Dare. Foggy had laughed when they dared you to kiss the cute girl across the way but you only stood up and went over to her. He really needed a cold shower after that.

Wesely: You were out on a double date with Fisk and Vanessa, a little drunk at the table playing a sort of 20 questions when Wesley asked if you would ever kiss a girl you shrugged not seeing why not, so he laughed telling you to prove it. So you kissed Vanessa, laughing and telling Fisk he was a very lucky man when you pulled back, Wesely looking mortified.

Anatoly: You were saying that you could get anyone in this bar if you wanted when he dared you to go over and get the hot girl at the bar who was sitting by herself to kiss you then he would believe it. You took a shot and went over to her, managing to get a kiss after a few minutes Anatoly came over and pushed you away from the girl in his own kiss telling you how hot that was.

Vladimir: His men had dared you to do it, you hadn’t seen it as a big deal, and you were never one to turn down a dare so you did it. You hadn’t expected Vladimir to get so jealous over it, crossing his arms and refusing to talk to you for over an hour.

 

 


	140. Flower crown

Matt: He made a face as you placed a ring around his head. “What is that?” “A flower crown.” “Why?” “Because they are cute.” “Okay…”

Foggy: His face light up at the large band of flowers you handed him, putting it on at once. “I am the beautiful flower queen.” He said triumphantly.

Wesely: He started at it. “I am a professional Y/N I’m not wearing that.” “Yes, you are.” “But-” “You’re wearing it.”  

Anatoly: “You made me a crown of flowers….” He said studying the large ring of daisies before putting it on his head slowly more just to make you happy than anything.

Vladimir: He didn’t understand the purpose of it but when you placed it on his head with a kiss telling him that now he had a crown to prove he was a king he decided he could get used to wearing it (if only for you)


	141. S/O refusing to sleep

Matt: Ever since his role as Daredevil had affected you in quite the negative light he was unable to get you to sleep. You were just scared that you would wake up in a place you didn't know again. He had to watch you make sure that you wouldn't fall asleep in the most random of places and ended up taking you to the hospital when it affected your mental health.

Foggy: You just wouldn’t sleep, said you had better things to do. He felt guilty about slipping the sleeping pills into your dinner but what other choice did he have? You were starting to sound like a crazy person.

Wesely: He had to sit you down to talk about it. There had to be a reason why you didn't want to sleep, but you just waved him off claiming it was fine, that you were fine. It made him worried though and he ended up dragging you to a shrink to talk about it.

Anatoly: He practically forced you into bed, watching you until you fell asleep and staying awake afterward to make sure that you didn’t sneak out.

Vladimir: If you weren’t going to sleep then neither was he (no matter how much you yelled at him to go to bed) and once you saw the toll staying away was taking on him you finally gave in and got a normal sleeping schedule.


	142. Begging for a date

Matt: He was drunk and had known you for a few years now when he got down on his knees hands clasped together as he begged you to go out with him laughing as he did so. How could you say no?

Foggy: He had been hinting that he liked you for a while now but you always shot down his advances one day he just asked you out, begging for one chance, if you didn’t like the date he would give up.

Wesley: He had flirted with you every day since you had started working with him. And one day he turned to you and asked if you would like to go out with him, you were surprised by the question and turned him down, he tried again a week later by bringing you a bottle of wine and asking for just one drink.

Anatoly: He brought you little gifts all the time because he never was good at flirting, you were never quite sure to do with them and eventually just gave in and asked him if he wanted to go on a date (since that seemed less creepy)

Vladimir: He came into your work every single day and asked you for a date. Trying to figure out what he wanted from you, but you kept turning him down until he punched out a guy who was laughing with his friends over the fact that anyone would be asking you out.


	143. First time grinding into them

Matt: He could not help but smile into the kiss the first time your hips started to move into him. He could feel your heartbeat feel how you wanted to be closer to him and you couldn’t help but feel smug about that.

Foggy: He definitely got hard the first time you grinned into him, trying to get closer to the man. You smirked against his lips teasing him for being so eager.

Wesely: He moaned into your mouth moving his hips back against yours trying to pull you closer.

Anatoly: He smiled against your lips taking that as a go-ahead to go further, slowly moving his hands down

Vladimir: He smirked holding your hips in place, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises as you whimpered, but he simply told you to have patience.


	144. Tony Stark's daughter

Matt: He felt like flipping a table. He could not believe you were related to the snarky Millionaire.

Foggy: He was excited as hell, asking to meet your dad right away but then taking it back because he didn’t want to meet your parents just yet but god he wanted to meet iron man.

Wesely: He thought you were kidding at first. But when he realized you were serious he started freaking out, there were a million ways that man could have him killed.

Anatoly: He didn’t recognize the name until you sighed “Ironman!” and then he began to panic, how could your father ever think he was good enough for you. Not when he was able to get you anything in the world.

Vladimir: “….. do you think he’ll let me touch the suit?” “I don't know Vladimir” “No Y/N you have to find out this is a very serious matter I want to touch the suit.”


	145. Thinking of you from my bed

Matt: He liked to pretend that she was riding him. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel her soft skin against his, could hear her moaning.

Foggy: He had a picture of you on his phone, a dirty one, of you with your hand between your legs, he liked to pretend you were here for him, putting on a show.

Wesely: He liked to pretend that you were right there telling him what to do, to move his hand fast to hold back to take it to slow all of that.

Anatoly: He would close his eyes and try to imagine you on your knees in front of him, his dick moving in and out of your mouth.

Vladimir: He liked to pretend that you were under him gasping and begging for more. He had tried to convince you to make a video with him multiple times because that sound was music to his ears.


	146. Sneaking outta bed

Matt: He heard you as soon as you left of course, but he stayed pretending to sleep just assuming you were going to get a glass of water. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion though when he heard you getting dressed. He should have stayed quiet and followed you but instead, he almost jumped “awake” to ask you where you were going. He scared the hell out of you but you told him you only wanted to go look at the stars and he felt guilty knowing you were telling the truth.

Foggy: You took late night walks all the time, you thought that Foggy knew about this, but apparently he had slept threw you leaving every other time because he called you at 2 am in a panic wondering where the hell you were.

Wesely: You were called into work late one night when James was already asleep next to you. You didn’t leave a not figuring you would be back before he woke up. You were wrong apparently because when you walked back on at 3 am he had Fisk in your home completely freaking out (Why didn't you call me James!?)

Anatoly: Your sister called you in the early hours of the morning needing you to pick her up from a party. You hated her for calling you so late but left anyway taking his car. When you came back he was gone and you had to call him to find where he went. Turns out he had run to Vladimir ready to tear the city apart to find you.

Vladimir: He was very disappointed when he reached over to find an empty space. And had climbed out of bed to find out where you had gone. He found you on the couch asleep on a book. He rolled his eyes carrying you back into the bed, accusing you of not loving him enough in a cuddle with a small smile on his lips.


	147. Losing your wedding ring

Matt: He had taken it off as daredevil, not wanting his enemies to find out that he was married. He could have sworn he left it on the dresser. But no matter what he did he could not find it. He did his best to hid his empty finger from you expecting the worst. When you did notice you were kinda pissed (that he wouldn’t tell you he lost it) but just teased him that he must really be going blind because the ring had been sitting on the bathroom sink for a week.

Foggy: He had no idea where it was, one minute it was on his finger and the next it wasn’t. You, of course, had noticed right away and asked him where it was, he had shrugged and said he must have forgotten to put it on this morning but after a week and nothing coming up he confessed to you. “took you long enough” You said throwing the ring at him telling him you found it in the couch on the first day.

Wesely: He had been playing with it on his finger as he walked down the street when it fell off and down a storm drain. He would have just bought another one but for the life of him, he could not remember what was engraved on the side. So he called Fisk begging him to pull a few favors in order to get the ring out of the drain so he didn’t have to tell you he lost it.

Anatoly: The only thing he could think of was that the ring had slipped off because of the blood that had covered his hand when he beat that man to death. “So you are telling me our wedding ring is in the body of a dead man?!” “….yes?” “Well, you better get a shovel then mister cause you are not allowed home till you get it back.” “We threw him in the water!” “Well, then you better get a scuba suit hadn’t you?”

Vladimir: He was terrified to go home because in order for him to lose it that meant he had to take it off and he had a feeling you would not handle that well. He came up with excuses for an entire week so he didn’t have to come home. He had all of his men looking for it. Sergei ended up finding it in the back of a cab, Vladimir was so happy he actually kissed the man (Just as you had gotten fed up and went to see what was wrong, he had an entirely new thing to explain then)


	148. Face sitting

Matt: You asked him when you two were in bed together and he asked you what you wanted. You muttered your response asking him to let you sit on his face. You kinda hoped that he had not heard you, but of course, he had. He chuckled at your awkwardness and kissed you saying if that’s what you wanted, of course, he would do it.

Foggy: He had blushed at the mention of it becoming rather flustered but agreed to give it a go. After all, what made you happy made him happy.

Wesely: He laughed at the way you squirmed bringing it up one night as you made out. If that’s what you wanted to do in the bedroom them that is what he was gonna do.

Anatoly: He had shrugged even though you were practically hiding your face as you asked the question and pulled you over to him kissing you and saying he would love to.   
  


Vladimir: You didn’t get a chance to ask, the man always seemed to know what you wanted a second before you did.


	149. S/O goes temporarily blind

Matt: The doctor said the effects would only last for about 3 days but he knew how stressful the change was. You spent most of it crying and asking him how the hell he could deal with this. He just smiled and tried to teach you how to rely on your other senses.

Foggy: He looked to Matt for what to do. Trying to figure out how to help you with the stress, but for the most part, he just held you while you cried.

Wesely: You kept your cool, for the most part, that or went to numb to react. Wesley decided he just had to do everything for you he also offered to kill whoever you blamed for this happening.

Anatoly: He let you beat him up more or less, just hitting his chest trying to get the frustration out. the doctor didn’t know if it was permanent or not and you could not deal with it being permanent, you just couldn’t.

Vladimir: He let you pretend that you were sleeping, holding yourself against his chest so if you accidentally opened your eyes you could pretend that was the reason why you couldn’t see. He tried to reassure you that it was okay, that this would go away and you would be able to see again but you didn’t want to hear it.


	150. Missing you while your away

Matt: He would call you every morning right as he woke up and at night before he went to bed. In the mornings he would tell you that he loved you and couldn’t wait for you to come home. At night he would ask all about your day wanting to do everything.

Foggy: He would post a different song about how he missed you on your facebook page for every day that you were gone.

Wesely: You two would face time each morning for him and night for you. He would ask you about how your day went and tell you that he couldn’t wait for you to come home.

Anatoly: He would text you throughout the day to tell you he missed you and couldn’t wait for you to come home because he missed kissing you.

Vladimir: The first week you were gone he would call every once in a while trying to be cool about missing you but after that, he went to the hotel you were staying at because he wanted to see you.


	151. Dat Booty

Matt: You were making out on his couch when he reached down grabbing your ass and pulling you into his lap.

Foggy: You were getting ready to go out with him to a fancy dinner, you had bought a very nice dress and had asked him to zip it up. He had and then gave your ass a love tap.

Wesely: You were walking up the stairs When he went to put his hand on your lower back but overshot a bit and his hand ended up cupping your ass, he froze expecting you to say something but you only smirked at him and kept walking.

Anatoly: You were doing the dishes when he came up behind you a hand on each cheek, chest pressed against your back and lips on your neck. You were a blushing mess and pushing him off.

Vladimir: It was before you started dating officially though you hung out all the time. “Please?” “No.” “Just once.” “no.” “….please?” “Oh my god fine! if it will get you to shut up!”


	152. Spanking

Matt: He was the one who brought it up, and you had agreed to try it. It turns out you both enjoyed it was more than you thought and it because a regular thing in the bedroom, him lying you over his lap and giving forceful but not necessarily painful slaps to your bare ass.

Foggy: They were more playful than anything and very rare, usually just a light tap or two to your ass when you roleplayed.

Wesely: You were the one to spank him, it had started as a joke at first but it turned out James quite liked for you to take control and to be thrown over your knee and left at your mercy turned him on quite a bit.

Anatoly: He only spanked you when you asked pushing you down onto the bed and giving you rough slaps both over and under your clothes.

Vladimir: He would only spank you as punishment, making you count them out and trying to use them to embrace you (jokes on him though because you loved it)


	153. S/O gets kidnapped

Matt: He had torn apart his apartment in a fit of rage when he first found out you had been taken, but he quickly regained his cool and grabbed his suit. He was going to get you back, listen over the city till he heard you, then he would storm in, taking out however tried to stop him.

Foggy: Called the police.

Wesely: He told Fisk what had happened and immediately had the older males help. All of his men working to get you back. Wesely, of course, made sure that he was the one who retrieved you so you knew that he would always come for you.

Anatoly: He was going to think about this rationally, figure out what the men who took you wanted and offer it to them. Then as soon as he got you back his men would reign hell on the people who took you.

Vladimir: He went after you without a plan, without thinking it threw. He was angry enough that he could take down whatever stood in his way he was sure.


	154. Low self esteem

Matt: He didn’t understand how you could be unsure of yourself. You were one of the most amazing people he had ever met. You were funny, smart and he was gonna go ahead and assume beautifully. But you always seemed to second guess yourself on everything. So he started to constantly tell you how amazing he thought you were.

Foggy: You had a lot of anxiety issues and sometimes going out, especially with loud “look at me” Foggy was too much. So he would send you texts threw out the day reminding you that “you got this.”   
Wesely: He said esteem all came with how you hold yourself. If you wear clothes that make you feel attractive you will be more confident, so he went out with you an bought a brand new wardrobe.  

Anatoly: He had always been confident in who he was and wasn’t sure why other people couldn’t be as well. But he wasn’t going to write off your feelings, so instead, he would kiss you and tell you he thought that you were the most amazing person he ever met and anyone who thought otherwise could fuck off.

Vladimir: He bought you a crown and told you that queens were not allowed to be below anyone so you better get rid of that attitude right away.


	155. Toys

Matt: In the bedroom, Matt liked to keep a collar around your neck, something he could feel on you constantly, a reminder that you were his and only his.

Foggy: You two liked to use handcuffs, whether it was attaching him to the headboard or putting your hands behind your back the two of you always had fun with them.

Wesely: He liked to use the vibrating wand on you, sometimes tying you up and leaving it in place as he watched.

Anatoly: Plugs and gags, he loved to feel like he had control over you and you liked to give him the control.

Vladimir: He liked to bend you over his lap and use the paddle on your ass, leaving bruises where only he could see.  


	156. Theater

Matt: He was told often that he would not make it as an actor because he was blind. You had the same thought when you saw him walk on stage to audition you found him captivating, he put life to the words. there was no way he wasn't getting the part. As you worked beside him for the next few weeks you started to fall for the real him as well as the actor.

Foggy: He had run the improv club for a few years now, sometimes holding classes for aspiring actors and sometimes holding shows for tourist. You and your friends had decided to go, one night when there was nothing else to do, as you watched the man perform you loved how he seemed to bring humor to every scenario.

Wesely: He was the harshest director you had ever worked with. Every single thing had to be perfect, god forbid someone was slightly off-key. Half the time you were tempted to quit and let him know so, but when you saw everything come together opening night you realized it had all been worth it.

Anatoly: He had been a dancer back in Russia, an accident leaving him unable to move like he used to. But he was still one of the best choreographers you had ever had. He seemed to feel the music inside of him, knowing exactly how to tell you to move in order for the song to come to life. To change dancing into storytelling.

Vladimir: He was definitely good at being dramatic. Perfect for Shakespeare really, you were his makeup artist and during the weeks of rehearsal had had a few conversations with the man, finding that he was just as dramatic in real life as he was on stage. It was a good kind of dramatic though, the kind that made you go out and live.


	157. Scars (not self harm)

Matt: Part of you loved that he was blind because he could not see the hideous scars that littered your body. But the first time his hand brushed over the first scar you knew he could tell. He felt you tense and didn’t ask but the next time it happened, when you jerked away, he had to know. You broke down saying how much you hated them, Matt kissed you and said “they give your skin a story, you should be proud of them”

Foggy: There were long deep scars along the length of your back, from an accident as a child. You always hated them because you could never wear a bathing suit or open backed shirts. Each night when you laid together Foggy would lay kisses upon the length of them, telling you he thought they were beautiful because they showed how strong you were.

Wesely: No matter what time of the year it was you wore pants because of the marks the infested your legs. You hated how they looked, but Wesely always told you he thought they were amazing, they showed what you went through and you should show them off. For the first time since you got them, you wore shorts out (only with Wesley though)

Anatoly: Like him, you have grown up with fights. You had gotten plenty of scars from these. You didn’t like them like he liked his, your’s made you feel like less of a lady, less delicate. He laughed when you told him this “You don’t need to be delicate to be a lady.”

Vladimir: You felt guilty, feeling horrible about the fact that that you hated your scars that hardly anyone could see where Vladimir loved his scar that he had to display. One day you asked him how he managed to do that, to actually like his scars. “You fake it” He answered with a shrug.

 

 


	158. Realizing they can trust you

Matt: After he told you that he was Daredevil, sure there was screaming and you were angry as hell but not once was there a treat to expose him not the press or his friends.

Foggy: When you took an embarrassing video of him on your phone of him dancing. He expecting you to post it or at least show it to your friends, but you simply kept the thing for yourself.

Wesely: He realized he could trust you when he told you that his business was not something that you could ask questions about. Instead of asking “why?” like he thought you would you simply agreed to his request.

Anatoly: When you found out what he did and didn't scream at him or run in the other direction. When you simply told him that you did not think what he did was okay in any way but you loved him and you were not going anywhere.

Vladimir: When one night he just could not get it up no matter what the two of you did. He expected you to go around the next making fun of him but he was shocked to find that no one brought it up or looked like they knew. (“You did not tell anyone?” “….did you want me too?”) 


	159. Drying your tears

Matt: Matt would take you into the shower with him in the most innocent way possible. You stood with your head against his chest letting the hot water was over they two of you as he kept his arms wrapped around you.

Foggy: He would make you a bowl of ice cream with everything in it and sitting with you pressed up against him as he told you funny stories, that you had heard a thousand times before.

Wesely: He would curl up on the bed with you and putting your favorite movies watching them until either you fell asleep or felt better, whichever came first. The whole time running a hand through your hair.

Anatoly: “Who did this to you? I will kill them.”

Vladimir: He would pull you against him resting his chin on top of your head and sing songs from his childhood to you, the unfamiliar tunes calming you somehow.


	160. Seeing your boobs for the first time

Matt: he was blind so you had no trouble changing in front of him when you stayed at his house. But the first time you left him touch your bare breast. It was after 3 days at his place when he had just come out of the shower and you were halfway from changing, that he kissed you and things went from there.

Foggy: You two were making out, Foggy’s hands slipping under your shirt when you pushed him away. At first, he thought maybe he had gone to far but you only took your shirt off along with your bra. He was frozen for a moment just staring at your breast. You knocked him out of it by grabbing his hand and putting it on your breasts.

Wesely: You were at your apartment getting changed, Wesley was in the kitchen making you each a cup of tea. He couldn’t find your sugar though and had gone to ask, it was more out of habit to just walk in, he closed the door at once you screaming and going to cover yourself. He keeps apologizing but you decided there really was only one way to make things fair and that was to “walk in” on him.

Anatoly: You two had made a bet, if he could get a bullseye on the dartboard you would show him your boobs and if he couldn’t he would pay your rent for the month. In your defense he had, had a lot to drink you never thought he would make it the smug bastard.

Vladimir: You had been working for the brothers for a few months now and Vladimir was always asking you out. One day you overheard him talking to the men about how he would love to see your boobs, so you turned around and flashed him. “Will you stop asking me out now?” he didn't stop.


	161. seeing you in reading glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's fair to say at this point I was fed up with people asking me to write how Matt would react to them wearing something

Matt: HE’S BLIND! **  
**

Foggy: the first time he saw you with reading glasses was when he came over unannounced and you forgot to take them off as you answered the door with the glasses still in place. His face lite up at the sight of you.

Wesely: He glared at you the first time you put on the glasses in front of him. “Are you kidding! After all the times you teased me about my glasses!?” “Yeah, but I look cute in mine dear.” He just mumbles angry agreement.

Anatoly: He smiled at the sight you, the glasses falling down your nose as you tried to read the book on the table in front of you. You saw him staring and asked him what was wrong but he only shook his head and kissed you. “Nothing, you just look cute.”

Vladimir: He was thrown off when he saw the glasses on your face as you did paperwork. But not opposed, he had never been particularly attracted to glasses but on you, they worked.  


	162. jealous of the new pet

Matt: He didn’t want the pet in the first place and would complain all the time about how it would be a bother. But you didn’t care you wanted the dog and you proved that by giving it all your attention. Matt would complain but you would just tell him that he had his city to love and you had your dog.

 Foggy: He would complain that you were giving g that dog more love than him but he actually enjoyed watching you play with the puppy. You often caught him asleep on the couch with it as well so you didn’t take any complaints to heart. 

 Wesely: He was sure that the cat was plotting against him and wanted you to take his side but you never did. How could such an adorable creature be plotting against someone? 

 Anatoly: He drew the line at the cat sleeping in the room with you. You spent all day with it, the bedroom was for you to be with him, not the cat. You pouted but he stayed strong. 

 Vladimir: “I feel like you love that dog more then you love me” “That because I do dear.” He glared at you an came back home later with his own dog.


	163. Morning Coffee

Matt: Matt didn’t like the taste or smell of coffee it was too strong, too bitter no matter how much cream or sugar he put into it. But you loved coffee and there was no way you were giving it up, so he put up with the smell though he sneered at the fact you drank it black.

Foggy: It was just easier for both of you to go out in the morning and buy coffee at the nearest cafe. The walk there together was usually done in silence still too asleep to talk.

Wesly: You set the coffee pot the night before so that when you woke up the coffee was already made. Both you both took it with no sugar and a lot of creams. still silently across from each other as you sipped the hot beverage.

Anatoly: He would make the coffee before you woke up, pouring each of you a cup in your favorite mugs, he took his black you took yours with only 3 spoons of sugar. He would bring you the cup as you woke up and drank it with you in bed before he had to go to work.

Vladimir: The both of you had to drink at least three cups to wake up so you made sure to make a full pot each morning. You both took it the same way, with lots of creams and a shit ton of sugar. Often you would forget whose cup was whose and just share them.


	164. Funniest moment during sex

Matt: Foggy called him when you were going at it and for a minute each one of you thought that the other was calling out his name when you realized what was actually happening you both broke out into a fit of laughter.

Foggy: You were role-playing, you his sexy secretary, but when you tried to read out a “memo” in a sexy voice it ended up coming out as more of a character voice and the 2 of you spent 20 minutes giggling over that.

Wesely: He tried to be sexy and pick you up to do it against the wall be you proved to be too heavy and he ended up dripping you, falling down along with you. Both of you hit your head but ended up laughing as you held your new bruises.

Anatoly: you two rolled were pushing back on the couch when one of the pressed against a dog toy, the loud squeaking noise that followed had you both completely frozen waiting for it to end. You both looked at each other for a minute after the squeaking ended and then up breaking out into laughter.

Vladimir: Someone hit the tv remote as you were going at it. At the sound of the news reporter’s voice in the room Vladimir yelp jumping off of you. He didn’t think it was that funny but you couldn’t stop laughing.

 

 


	165. What you argue about most

Matt: You two fought most about him going out as Daredevil, mostly because he always came back beaten to hell and you were running out excuses to tell people. People were going to think that you beat him. **  
**

Foggy: You mostly fought about what shows to DVR, you did not have similar tastes in tv shows at all and were always deleting each other shows.

Wesely: That he was constantly at work. You wanted to spend more time with the stuck up prick.

Anatoly: He was always switching to Russian when he talked and it was annoying because you couldn't understand. He just yelled at you to learn it but you didn’t see how you could do that when he refused to tell you what anything meant.

Vladimir: He was super picky with food and you could never agree on what to have for dinner.


	166. getting caught doing the do

Matt: He would blame the fact that he hadn’t heard Foggy and Karen, on the fact that he was too busy focusing on the sounds you were making. He defiantly heard Foggy groan and Karen scream though. Quickly trying to hid you as the two covered there eyes. “I’m blind!" 

Foggy cried dragging Karen out of the room. ("How terrible!” “Shutup and get dressed you ass!”) Foggy: it was in college and Matt totally came stumbling in on purpose. “DIDN’T YOU SEE THE SOCK ON THE DOOR!” “yes, Foggy.” “OH SHUT UP YOU COULD FEEL IT!" 

 Wesely: in hind sights against the wall in Fisk’s office probably was not the best idea. That’s not exactly how he wanted you to meet his boss, but in his defense, Fisk was not supposed to be back for another 20 minutes. Either way, the two of them cough not met each other’s eye for a week. 

 Anatoly: Vladimir had come home early to find you and his brother on the couch. This was why you preferred your place, no roommate walking in every 20 minutes. what made it worse was Vladimir didn’t leave right away he snapped a picture laughing at his new blackmail. 

 Vladimir: you were in his office when Sergei started pounding on the door. "I told you not to disturb me!” “I know sir it’s just… you're on the AP system button!” Neither of you left the office for the next 3 hours


	167. older brother (you are an upset teen)

Matt: He heard you crying softly in your room, trying to stop him from hearing nut of course that did not work. He knocked entering the room to find you on your bed. You frowned sitting next to you to ask what was wrong. You just couldn’t feel like you were worth anything. You were unpopular and ducked at school. Matt had pulled you into a hug and gave you the same advice the Jack used to give him about life “it’s not how you hit the Matt, it’s how you get back up" 

 Foggy: He picked you up early from school and took you out for a day in the town. You wanted to stay mad at everything but that was hard to do when Foggy had a tiara on his head and commanding you to smile. 

 Wesely: He watched your favorite TV show with you. You were both sitting on the couch I’m his place, you curled up halfway on his lap, you could stop yourself from giggling as Wesely made passive aggressive comments at the reality TV show. Whenever his sass would become too much to handle you hit him in the face with a pillow. 

 Anatoly/Vladimir: the three of you were squished onto your bed, a plate of pancakes in each other your laps (all covered in whip cream and syrups) a movie from your childhood playing on the tv. Your head was on Vladimir's shoulder as went on about how crappy you were feeling. Anatoly listened and gave advice while Vladimir scoffed and reminded you that you ruled this city alongside them.


	168. you can fight?

Matt: work had followed him home apparently. The intruder came in in the middle of the night. Matt had woken up to the sound and had gotten ready to protect you but you apparently had the handled. The two of you fighting side by side. When he asked how you cloud fight like that you just glared at him “I could ask you the same." 

 Wesely: He was fumbling for his gun when the man attacked you, but you reacted faster, punching the man and flipping him over to the ground, turning the man’s arm at a painful angle as you pinned him to the ground. 

 Anatoly: He wanted to teach you how to fight, so had laughed and agreed, as soon as he threw the first punch you ducked out of the way and quickly showed him what you were made of. He glared at you as he pulled himself up "Fine I get it." 

 Vladimir: Wesley was in his office and was being a sassy bastard, you could tell that Vladimir really wanted to hurt him so you did him the favor, punching the man across the face after the next sassy comment. Vladimir had no idea where you learned to punch like that but he didn’t care, he was too busy laughing his ass off.

 

 


	169. body worship

Matt: He would touch your face a lot, usually in bed when you two were alone. Just ran his fingertips softly over it, you exposing every imperfection to him, he would always have a small grin on his face. “God I wish I could see, just for one day so I could look at you." 

 Foggy: you had always been the tallest in your grade, and you hated it. You strayed far away from heels. Men were always so reluctant to talk to you because they didn’t want to date someone so much taller than them. Foggy didn’t care though he loved you, he complimented your height gave you confidence enough to wear heels around him even. 

 Wesely: You had always hated that you were so thin, no matter what you did you could seem to gain weight, people always bringing it up and telling you to eat more. But Wesely didn’t, he would always just look at you like you were perfect and would tell you the same. 

 Anatoly: you always hated your boyish figure, small boobs, no curves, you were terrified to get your hair cut short for fear of being confused as a how, and you always dressed for the same reason. Anatoly would always kiss you, every inch of skin he could find though telling you along the way how beautiful you were. 

 Vladimir: You were big, you knew you were big and had always been self-conscious about it especially when it came to dating. But Vladimir never used it against you, never said you should be lucky he would date you looking like that. And when you brought it up he would never disagree but instead shrug and kiss you and say "Da, you are beautiful.”


	170. favorite gift (from him)

Matt: He gave you a stuffed teddy bear that was soft and fluffy and you loved the thing. His name was Albert and he stayed with you two on the bed.

 Foggy: He gave you a mix tape of all the songs he said reminded him of you. You listened to it pretty much every day, especially when you were mad at him. 

Wesely: He got you a pair of diamond earrings for your 6 month anniversary, you thought they were beautiful and hung so eloquently. You wore them most days even when you were just chilling in sweats. 

 Anatoly: He got your name tattooed on his arm. It came without warning, one day he just came home with it there (“I couldn’t stop thinking about you”) you wanted to be mad, but it was the only name in his body and you couldn’t help but love it. 

 Vladimir: one day he had come home with a single red rose. It was not like him at all he didn’t buy flowers. You persevered it and it sits in a vase in your kitchen window.


	171. favorite gift (from you)

Matt: You got him a walking cane with “I love you” written in Braille along the side, he was always sure to be careful when he used that one, if he needed to be daredevil he would always put it in a place he could latter fine. 

 Foggy: you got him a book full of puns. It had been more of a gag gift, but he loved it constantly trying to find ways to slips puns into conversations now. 

Wesely: Broadway tickets to see his favorite musical. It had come as quite a surprise, it wasn’t a holiday or birthday or anniversary or anything but you just couldn’t resist buying them. 

 Anatoly: you got him 2 tickets to Moscow, whether he wanted to take you or his brother you didn’t care but you could hear him pine over home for one more day. He ended up taking you for the week-long trip and you don’t think you ever saw him so happy. 

 Vladimir: you got him a gun, with the words “if I die, you die with me.” Engraved in Russian on the side. He took it everywhere with him.


	172. making them cum in their pants

Matt: You two were in the living room, you straddling his lap and grinding into him. He hadn’t meant to, but when you sunk your teeth into his neck, his sense became too much to handle. 

 Wesely: you were out at a fancy restaurant and under the table, you were palming his threw his pants trying to get him to leave early with you. Well, he did something early at least…. 

 Anatoly: you were at his office sitting on his desk talking dirty to him, telling him all of the things you wanted to do to him and what you wanted him to do to you he might have got a little too excited. 

 Vladimir: you two were fighting and you were doing what you always did when you were fighting. You were withholding sex. In order to speed up him just admitting he was wrong though you would tease him, walking around the house in lingerie or sometimes nothing at all. You guessed he really didn’t want to apologize…


	173. caught jerking it

Matt: He heard you coming but he was way to close to stop now, there was no going back. There was a long moment of silence before you just backed out of the room. 

 Foggy: He freaked out trying to shove himself back in his pants as he heard you repeatedly going “Oh my god!” From somewhere in the house. You were not interested in hearing his side of the story you just wanted to pretend it didn’t happen.

 Wesely: He tried to cover himself when you came in, eyes wide and scared, you just rolled your eyes going over to get what you came in here for “you should try locking the door James" 

 Anatoly: you started lecturing him as he tried to make himself look decent. ("I mean isn’t that what I’m for!”) 

 Vladimir: you two made awkward eye contact for a moment “I’m just gonna go back out and knock okay?” “Yeah…”


	174. adorable s/o trying to be sexy

Matt: He did his best not to laugh but he could not stop the smile that had spread across his face, he knew you were trying hard but it was just too cute. 

Foggy: He was a little shocked when you pushed him a back against the couch telling him to just enjoy the show, he could help but laugh cutting the lap dance very short. 

 Wesely: He played along, he did find you sexy as well after all but he just never pegged you to be the type to wear lingerie he knew you were trying though so he wasn’t going to ruin your spirits 

 Anatoly: He didn’t understand why you wanted to be sexy if he wanted a sexy girl he would have dated one. That comment, of course, earned him a slap in the face and a night on the couch. 

 Vladimir: He full on laughed at the attempt, causing you to try and storm off but he caught your wrist and kissed you still chuckling.


	175. climax

Matt: He would always finish by burying his face in your neck, using you to muffle his cries, as if he was embarrassed to hear his own cries 

 Foggy: He would screw his eyes shut, calling out your name because dropping into the mattress exhausted and kissing you sweetly. 

 Wesely: He would finish looking you in the eyes, breathing heavy and gasping softly and he breathed your name.

 Anatoly: He would cum by throwing his head back and crying out your name. 

Vladimir: He would growl out “mine” every time he came.


	176. what turns them on most about you

Matt: how kind you were. You were always finding new ways to help people and your positive attitude was contagious. 

 Foggy: How you were always making jokes, though you knew what to be serious, you were always trying to make people laugh. 

 Wesely: how you always had a quick come back, no matter what the situation or who you were talking to. 

 Anatoly: you were never afraid to call people out on bull shit. Not even him, you spoke your mind and were blunt when you did it 

 Vladimir: you took what you wanted without reservation, nothing and No one was going to stand in your way.


	177. favorite place to have sex

Matt: His bed because it was comfortable. 

 Foggy: The living room couch because it was closest. 

 Wesely: His office desk, because he was always there. 

 Anatoly: the kitchen because you could both eat right after you finished. 

Vladimir: the backseat of taxi’s because he liked to mark his territory


	178. laughing so hard they snort

Matt: it was a week after you figured out he was Daredevil, you liked to test his skills by throwing things at him or leaving things around for him to trip on. He avoided all of it easily. It was when you were in public that you threw the book at him. Of course, he couldn’t duck so it hit him in the face. You could not stop laughing not even when you snorted, matt just glaring at you rubbing his face. 

Foggy: He told you a really bad pun, but you had not slept in over 24 hours and we’re running purl on coffee and it was the funniest thing you have ever heard, making you fall down in the middle of the street dying laughing as Foggy tried to get you to stand, though he started laughing too when you snorted, the both of you looking like idiots laughing on the sidewalk. 

 Wesely: He was with Fisk and said something like a threat, trying to sound intimidating. You couldn’t help it, just the thought of Wesely trying to be a big scary guy was hilarious. He was bright red as you leaned against the desk for support, everyone in the room watching you. 

 Anatoly: He had tripped on his way to the bed, landing on the floor. You were both slightly drunk and it was the funniest thing you had ever seen. He chuckled crawling into the bed with you, pinning you down and kissing you despite the laughing. 

 Vladimir: you were sitting in his lap, at work as he complained about Wesely, you lost it at his impression of him. Covering your mouth embarrassed when you snorted but Vladimir only smiled pushing your hand away to kiss you.


	179. telling them you are bi

Matt: You told him after a few weeks of dating, you really liked Matt and hoped that it would go over well because not everyone you had dated reacted kindly. When you told him that you had something to tell him he was worried you were gonna dump him and when you told him that you were bi he actually laughed. He was just unable to help it (“is that it! I was so scared! Yeah that’s fine I don’t care!”) 

 Foggy: it was when you casually brought up one of your old partners of the same sex. Foggy had been taken back, choking on his coffee but just nodded letting you continue, it wasn’t that big a deal. 

 Wesely: He was a little put-off, after all, he only ever heard negative stereotypes about bisexuals, but after having a long conversation with you expressing his worries he decided it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 Anatoly: He actually came out to you first, one night when you were laying in bed, it threw you for a loop not thanking him for the type but it was nice to know you were dating another bisexual. 

 Vladimir: you had been trying to tell him for a week but it never seemed to work out so one day you just blurted it out. “Huh you know so is Toly?” He answered back like it was nothing. 

 Karen: she didn’t think that guys could be bisexual and was kinda unsure, thinking maybe you were just using her as a way to experiment. This hurts your feelings but after a long talk, you were able to show her that it wasn’t like that. 

Claire: she thought it was adorable, you had twice the amount of love to share that was wonderful.


	180. seducing you when your shy

Matt: He would kiss your next when you were home alone because he knew it was your weak spot.

 Foggy: He would do a “sexy” dance for you in the bedroom making a complete fool of himself.

 Wesely: He would make you a fancy dinner for you so that you could have a night into just talk. 

 Anatoly: He sent you flowers every day at work till you expecting them, then one day he brought them in himself to ask you out. 

 Vladimir: He really had no idea how to be subtle. The first day you met he asked you out when you said no he decided to take that as a challenge.


	181. what kinda guy he is

Matt: He liked curves because there was more for his hands to study. 

 Foggy: He is a leg guy 

 Wesely: He was a boobs guy 

Anatoly: He liked girls with a boyish figure 

 Vladimir: he’s a butt guy


	182. role playing

Matt: You would pretend to be a nurse and he was your patient that you were in charge of making feel good.

Foggy: He was your lawyer and you didn’t have enough money to hire him for your case.

Wesely: He was your teacher and you were a bad student who needed to bring up your grade fast.

Anatoly: You were a librarian and he had a lot of overdue books.

Vladimir: daddy!dom/ little play


	183. falling asleep on your homework

Matt: He found you asleep on the bed with your head on the keyboard snoring softly. He chuckled sliding it out from under you and collecting your papers before tucking you in without waking you up. 

 Foggy: you were face planted on the kitchen table a pen still upright in your hand. He laughed scooping you up to bring you to bed. You made have an attempt to get him to put you down insisting you had to finish. 

 Wesely: you were on the floor finger pressing into the “p” key on your laptop. He rolled his eyes, picking the laptop up and finishing the paper for you before carrying you to bed. 

 Anatoly: He had been sitting next to you on the couch as you worked away not noticing that you were drifting off until your head dropped onto his shoulder. He dragged you off to bed after that insisting you would get nothing productive done.

Vladimir: He walked into the kitchen to find you surrounded but school workbooks and empty cans of red bull. When he placed a hand on your to wake you up you jumped up (“I’m awake!”) He ended up having to say up with you so that you didn’t fall asleep again and got this done. (You both ended up falling asleep at the table)


	184. head lice

Matt: He could fell them the second the first one was in his hair. It was hell, this was how God punish him for his sins he was sure of it. He got medicine for it as soon as he could but weeks after he could still feel the ghosts of the little bastard in his hair. 

 Foggy: He wore a beanie all day to hide it before he could get to the store and buy a kit, not meeting the check out ladies eyes. He combed through his hair for 3 hours just to be sure he had gotten them all. 

 Wesely: He bleached his hair, Justin thinking the whole time that he would kill them with fire. Once all of the disgusting bugs were killed he died his hair back to its normal color. 

 Anatoly: He stood in steaming hot water for an hour trying to drown the bastards, it seemed to work. 

 Vladimir: He shaved his head, might as well tear down there home right (didn’t stop him from complaining though)


	185. stargazing

Matt: He couldn’t actually see the stars but you loved to go up on the roof when you couldn’t sleep and stare up at them, especially now that you knew for a fact there was another life. Matt would come up and join you letting you describe them. 

 Foggy: you two would sit in the windows on cold nights and look up as Foggy told you made up stories about the life of each of the stars. 

 Wesely: He would point out each of the constellations to you, giving the stories behind them. 

 Anatoly: you two would look at them when you went outside to smoke on very hard days, looking up and realizing just how minuscule it all was. 

 Vladimir: He would pull you over to look at them, telling you about how when he was a kid he always wanted to go up there. To literately be onto of the world.


	186. finding his porn stash (before you two have had sex)

Matt: You were cleaning the apartment and grabbed his mp3 to listen to music. There were a few files on it and you just clicked a random one. You nearly died when you heard the beginnings of very descriptive porn. Matt had run out a second after you hit play a look of panic on his face. 

 Foggy: you were on his laptop, saving pictures onto it when you clicked the wrong file. You slammed the thing closed when you saw what pictures he had saved in there. He was sitting next to you and froze up waiting to get yelled at. 

Wesely: you could not find your shoe, when you dropped down to look under the bed, you pushed over a box to see if it had gotten kicked under and a pile of porno mags spilled across the floor. He came home to you burning them. He didn’t say anything. 

 Anatoly: you found the DVD in a random case Anatoly had freaked out trying to come up with some excuse but you only pushed him back insisting on watching it. He just gave up the rest of them to you when you stopped it 3 minutes in, not trying to stop you when you threw them out. 

 Vladimir: you found the video file in his laptop and just had to watch it. Three hours later Vladimir came home to find you still watching an Absolutely mortified. He had no idea how to defend himself so he just backed up slowly.


	187. pre wedding jitters

Matt: He had no doubt about today, he knew he loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, so all day he walked around with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

 Foggy: He paced his dressing for an hour straight worried it wasn’t right. That something would go wrong and you would come to your senses, realizing you were way too good for him. 

 Wesely: He tried to keep his normal cool but Fisk had to stop him from leaving the church to go home and get a different tie because the one he had was just not right. 

 Anatoly: He threw up before the reception he was so nervous, this was the most terrifying thing he had ever done. When he saw you walking down the aisle all those bad feeling left him though. 

 Vladimir: He was able to trick Toly into leaving him alone, and snuck out the bathroom window, only to find that you had been doing the same thing. It was a bit of an awkward moment before you both broke out into laughter and went back in


	188. younger s/o first time/kiss

Matt: it had been quite a while since he had taken someone’s virginity, he was far more nervous then you were, even though you kept telling him to not be, you had done pretty much everything but.

 Foggy: you had grown up in a very strict household and we originally want g to save yourself for marriage, but a year out of home had made you think differently. Foggy was a little thrown off by the thought but he promised he would make it special.

 Wesely: you didn’t mention he had been your first till after the two of you were done laying together. He had been angry, saying that you should have told him but you didn’t see why sex just didn’t seem a big deal to you. 

Anatoly: He found out when he pushed you away as you started probably the worst blow job of all time. You didn’t really have any choice left but to fess up. It put him off but after that, he took lead showing you how things were done. 

Vladimir: you had pulled away when he tried to kiss you on the lips for the first time saying you just wanted your first kiss to be special. (“You mean /our/ first kiss?!” “Yeah that too”) he freaked out a bit.


	189. the part of you he strokes lovingly when you sleep

Matt: He would run a finger up and down your back just focusing on your breathing. 

 Foggy: He would play with your hair pushing it to the side to kiss your neck and running his finger through it. 

 Wesely: He would trace circles with his finger onto your hip. 

 Anatoly: He would trace a heart again and again over your chest as he watched you sleep.

 Vladimir: He would run a finger up and down your arm, humming an old song from back home under his breath.


	190. favorite thing you do during sex

Matt: He loved when you would gasp out that you love him as you dug your nails into his back. 

 Foggy: when you pulled him in for a deep kiss only to pull back and look him in the eyes. 

 Wesely: when you would bite and suck on his neck, hard enough to leave marks and passionate enough that it felt like you would never let go. 

 Anatoly: when all you were so close that all you could say was his name. It was even better if you screamed it, back arching.

 Vladimir: He loved how you would laugh when you had sex, especially when he got to catch it with a kiss.


	191. favorite non alcoholic drink

Matt: water since it doesn’t have any chemicals to taste it in. 

 Foggy: Pepsi, warm on the can, he loved how carbonated it tasted but actually had a flavor apposed to seltzer. 

 Wesely: apple juice, he used to have it every morning for breakfast growing up. 

 Anatoly: lemonade, it reminded him of Russia.

 Vladimir: Capri sun, though he hated how little was in the pouches


	192. attempted car sex

Matt: The two of you had driven out of the city to go visit your family and were on your way back home when Matt got a little handsy, you pulled the car off the side of the road figuring you were safe, it was late and you were in the middle of nowhere. The last thing either of you expected was for the cop to tap on the window just as you managed to climb into Matt’s lap.

 Foggy: you two were in a parking garage late, kissing up against the car with an intent to finish what was started inside of it. Unfortunately, the men watching the security camera had misinterpreted what was happening and came to save you from your attacker…. 

 Wesely: the back seat was way too small, you could not find a good position, and Wesley kept hitting his head (“it’s not my fault your a fucking giant!”) Eventually you both just gave up half-naked and completely exhausted. 

Anatoly: the police officer did not find the humor in you two going at it from the back seat of the cruiser. 

 Vladimir: well his men defiantly were not in the garage when you two started….


	193. thinking you are dead

Matt: He had been close to tears, he was looking for your all night, or well looking for your body. The man he had beat up sounded so sure that you were dead. Like he had not to doubt in his mind. It felt like maybe God was giving him a second chance when he heard your voice. 

 Wesely: He was hugging you as close as he could kissing the top of your head. He had tried to keep his cool but the thought of you being dead had shaken him for the worst. 

 Anatoly: He broke down grabbing your face and kissing you hard tears making there way from his eyes. He kept apologizing as he kissed all over you. 

Vladimir: He tried to play it cool when he found you like he wasn’t all that worried. But you heard him thanking god in Russian, recognizing some of the prays from before.


	194. accidentally making you blush

Matt: It was when he put his arm around you in public for the first time pulling him close to you and kissing the top of your head. 

 Foggy: When he randomly turned toward you while walking down the street and told you that you were beautiful. 

 Wesely: You two went out to dinner for dinner and he got you one of those 25 cent rings as you left.

 Anatoly: when he kissed you when you were in the middle of a sentence apologizing when he pulled away saying that he was sorry he just couldn’t wait to kiss you any longer.

 Vladimir: He said he loved you in front of his men one day, just as an off-hand comment, as he kissed you goodbye but you couldn’t get the grin off your face for the rest of the day.


	195. day off

Matt: The both off you went out for lunch and then walked around town stopping in a few stores but not buying anything before going home and hanging out in the bedroom. 

 Foggy: The two of you decide to have a day in, but to spice things up a bit the two of you had made a batch of pot brownie the night before. You spent the day playing video games after that. 

 Wesley: He got the two of you a nice hotel room, both of you had gotten dressed up nice only to get undressed when you reached the room. You also discovered how amazing room service and mini fridge alcohol was. 

 Anatoly: You played sex bingo. A board had been set up over the month of a list of places to have sex, the goal was to check off every place on the board before the day was up. 

 Vladimir: there was a lot of taking out, a lot of sleeping, and hardly any leaving bed.


	196. finding you with a dead body

Matt: He had dragged you away from the body in the alley, first checking to make sure you were okay (or at least mostly okay) before asking what happened, making sure that killing him was the only way you could have gotten out of the situation. 

 Foggy: He didn’t know how to react, his lawyer side yelling at him to call the police. The rest of him yelling to comfort you and his the body. 

 Wesely: you seemed almost dead yourself standing over the body with blank eyes. He grabbed you pulling you away from it, and calling some of Fisk’s men to get rid of it. He didn’t care why you had to do it, just that it was there body on the floor and not yours.

 Anatoly: you were in shock sitting on the couch in the dark the body on the kitchen floor. He didn’t ask questions, just put a blanket over you and called Vladimir to come to help him get it out of your home. When you had calmed down, of course, he asked if you knew who the man was and why he was after you. 

Vladimir: you called him asking to come to help you but not explaining why. He showed up minutes later to find the body in front of the door, you covered in blood sitting beside it. He was by your side at once picking you up and bringing you in the bathroom to clean you off asking patiently what had happened.


	197. taking charge

Matt: He was shocked when you climbed into his lap while making out. He was used to making the first move but he was not opposed to you leading.

 Foggy: you two were half drunk and half naked when you pushed him off of you rolling onto. He seemed shocked at what was happening but stopped from saying anything when you ran your hands lower. 

 Wesely: you pushed him up against the wall when he came home. It had been way too long and you did not want to wait any longer. Any protest he might have hand were silenced by your lips on his. 

 Anatoly: He actually suggested you getting on top in the middle of sex. The suggested threw you for a moment since Toly always seemed to love to be in control but you weren’t gonna protest, you liked being on top.

 Vladimir: you were bored, he was just not impressing you tonight by any means, so you filled your positions without asking and told him to shut up and let you show him how it’s done when he tried to protest.


	198. domestic skills

Matt: He was great at keeping up with the dishes. You suppose it was because the smell of the left over food bothered him but you were not going to protest because you hated doing them. 

 Foggy: He actually liked doing the laundry. It was calming to him or something, you didn’t really care, as long as you never had to fold another pair of pants in your life. 

 Wesely: He was great at killing the spiders for you. Didn’t flinch or make fun of you when you screamed about the spider in the kitchen (He did get annoyed the one time you called him to come to kill the spider in your bedroom but he still came to do it so) 

 Anatoly: He liked to garden. Had a small garden set up on your balcony, it had lots of vegetables in it, but you weren’t allowed to touch it since everything you touched died. 

 Vladimir: He was good at fixing the plumbing or heating or whatever else was broken. It shocked you actually not thinking he would be the type to learn that skill but it ended up saving you a lot of money in your shit apartment so you weren’t complaining.


	199. them kicking you out

Matt: You two sat across from each other, both of your faces were puffy from crying when he asked you to leave. You had tried to argue but he just repeated the request louder so you stood you saying you would come and get your stuff later.

Foggy: You had been fighting for days and the end was inevitable. You were not shocked when he told you to leave. You had been bringing your stuff back to your place all week anyway.

Wesely: He told you over the phone, and you were outraged, that he would just make this decision without talking it out with you. All your stuff was left it a box outside the apartment.

Anatoly: He changed the locks, knowing you would try to get back in any way. All your stuff had already been given to you when he told you to leave so it’s not like you could even think of a reason to break in.

Vladimir: It was screaming, while he threw your things out the door yelling at you to go. You kept trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn’t so eventually you just left grabbing a few of your things as you did.


	200. reaction to fan fiction

Matt: He was just going to pretend that he had never found out about this. 

Foggy: it was the most horrifying thing he had ever read, but you wrote it for him and he was flattered.

 Wesely: He was furious, you had not written him correctly at all. (“I am not in love with Fisk! I’m way funnier than that!”)

 Anatoly: He was flattered that people liked him enough to make up stories about him. 

 Vladimir: “we have to burn all of this.” “All?” “ALL!”


	201. fist time casually changing

Matt: of course he couldn’t actually see you, so it didn’t seem to matter much. But Matt still couldn’t help smiling the first time you got out of bed and started changing in the room instead of waiting for him to go in the shower. 

 Foggy: You two were going out that night you come home late from work, Foggy already dressed when you came in the room and began changing. His eyes widened slightly, sure you had gotten undressed in front of his before but not like this, it felt more permanent, it was nice. 

 Wesely: you had gotten food on your clothes while cooking. Sighing you took your shirt off before walking into the bedroom to grab a new one. Wesely had choked on his water but said nothing. 

 Anatoly: It was when you changed into pj’s with him in the room. He had stopped what he was doing surprised that you two were already there but not upset by it.

 Vladimir: this was a big deal for him, he had never gotten to that level in a relationship before. You were completely thrown off by the way he kissed you when you finished getting ready.


	202. college sweetheart

Matt: Foggy was sick of the two of you. He just wanted to come back to his room one day without a sock on the door. Neither of you could find it in you to care much though because you were far too happy. Sure you would apologize laughing as you hung off each other and then went right back to kissing. Looking back you both knew Foggy was right, you were both nauseating in love.

 Foggy: He was falling behind in his classes because he couldn’t seem to peel himself away from you. Of course, you yelled at him to do his work but you enjoyed constant attention. You would still push him away some days when he got too far behind. 

 Wesely: the two of you had a lot of fun making fun of people together. Honestly, you two were a horrible sassy asshole and were pretty much only friends with each other. That was fine though, gave you more alone time. 

Anatoly: you two both took all of the same classes so you were never apart. You thought it was funny how jealous Vladimir got over Anatoly giving you all of his attention. 

 Vladimir: He fell behind in his classes so that he could hang out with you. It didn't bother him much he wasn’t big on school anyway only going to make his brother happy. The only bad thing was that it made you fall behind too, ditching to go be with him.


	203. fluffy moment with the kids

Matt: your son was 14 now and had no desire to talk to either of you ever. He was way to cool for that. But there was a writing competition going on at school and he was adamant to win. So even though he had never shown you guys his writing before he awkwardly asked Matt if he could tell him what he thought. Of course, Matt agreed but since he couldn’t read it without translating it to braille your son had to read it out loud, blushing the whole time, Matt trying to hide a smile.

 Foggy: The twins had been running wild all day, you could not take the 5-year-Olds much longer by the time Foggy came home. He looked at you and the twins for a moment before jumping up on the couch (they had claimed the floor was lava) “The only way to save ourselves is to go to bath time!” He cried making them giggle. 

 Wesely: He was sitting at his desk doing work, translating a paper over from Japanese to English. Your little girl walked over to him, already in her pj’s to ask daddy what those funny shapes were. He smiled picking her up onto his lap giving her some translations of them. 

 Anatoly: the kids had been a hassle the last few weeks, Toly being too busy with work to really come home and help you with the rebellious teens and emotional tweens. But it was Sunday and everyone was home today when he suggested driving to the beach. It was amazing to watch everyone get along, taking pictures together and laughing. 

 Vladimir: your son was refusing to go to bed, and your daughter was claiming she was too old for her bedtime. You were expecting Vladimir to blow up like he usually did but instead he pulled them both onto the couch one on either side of him, with a book and read till they fell asleep.


	204. favorite pizza topping

Matt: He liked plain pizza fewer things for his taste buds to focus on when he ate it. 

 Foggy: He was a huge fan of pineapple pizza after trying one at a college party he went to his first week of school. 

 Wesely: margarita pizza was his absolute favorite. It tasted delicious and if he was being honest the name made him feel fancy.

 Anatoly: He liked anchovies on him, which you thought was disgusting so you always got separate pizzas.

 Vladimir: the meat lovers pizza was for him. He could not think of what was better than meat cheese and bread, he could live on the stuff.


	205. age difference

Matt: He figured 22 really wasn’t that much younger than him. But he still felt guilty about it constantly telling you to let him know if you felt uncomfortable or pressured by this relationship. You would only kiss him and tell him to shut up. Ten years wasn’t that much of a difference.

 Foggy: it made him feel old trying to keep up with you, not just physically but with lingo as well. He wanted to be right for you but sometimes he felt like 22 was just too far away from 38. 

 Wesely: He didn’t realize how young 20 was until you two really started dating, I mean you couldn’t even drink. Fourteen years had not seemed like a lot at the start but it was proving to be very difficult. He was gonna put in the effort, if he could learn mandarin he could learn slang. Besides, he liked how sassy you and your friends were.

 Anatoly: you made him feel old, freaking out on your 21st birthday because you could legally drink now. He was sure that 42 was not that old but you had proved him wrong. It didn't help when you teased him about it. But being older had its benefits as well, it was the first time he had ever felt like the smart one in a relationship, having had more life experience.

 Vladimir: even running a human trafficking ring, dating you was the first time he felt like a pedophile. You were 19 years old for fuck sake, he was dating a teenager. He knew your friends had told you that dating a 33-year-old was not a good idea but so far you hadn’t listened to them at all so he was going to take that as a sign that you two were meant to be together.


	206. please don't leave me

Matt: He didn’t care what it took  
He would stop being daredevil, hell he would move halfway across the world just to get away from the city. If that’s what you wanted but he was not going to lose you.

Foggy: He pleaded with you, saying he would do better, be better. He would quit and work at one of the lose fancy firms. Sell his soul to it if that’s what would make you happy.

Wesely: He would give up sarcasm, give up sass, give up the other languages, give up Fisk. He’ll he would live in a cardboard box under an interface if that’s what you wanted.

Anatoly: He would get an honest job. Work 9 to 5 and make almost nothing. Give up being king of America like his brother wanted. You were just as important to him as Vladimir was and he would prove it.

Vladimir: He broke down actually crying as he begged you to stay, though he was still aggressive, not letting you pack your things. Begging you saying he would do anything you asked of him just don’t leave.


	207. inside the horror movie

Matt: He didn’t know how he was supposed to fight something that wasn’t real. And he was certain that ghosts were not real. Though maybe he shouldn’t be so sure since weird things keep happening like things definitely moving on there own. Whatever was going on though he would die before he let it get to you.

Foggy: He had lived a long enough life. If this serial killer was gonna get anyone it was him. He set up a distraction while you ran.

Wesely: this is why he hated camping. Something always tried to kill you. He did his best to get you both out of there, before smart about his movements. Always going first to make sure the cost was clear and keeping a loaded gun on him at all times.

Anatoly: He didn’t believe in the devil. But that was starting to change. The only thing he could think to do was an exorcism. He wasn’t going to lose you. Not to some made up demon, he didn’t care what he had to do.

Vladimir: He had killed the living, killing the undead was not a problem for him. But there were becoming more of them. So he did the only thing he could think to do and took you out on a boat with food and weapons s hoping to god they didn’t know how to swim.


	208. how he gets you mad

Matt: when he went out as Daredevil without telling you. You hated that he did this, he was going to get himself killed and you wouldn’t even know where to find the body.

Foggy: The tv was always on full volume when he was home. How could he not hear it, you always turned it down and then he would turn it right back up.

Wesely: He would always switch between languages when he talked thinking it sounded cool. But you didn’t speak those other languages and thought he sounded like a dick.

Anatoly: He would always mutter passive aggressive things under his breath (“Well if you think that’s what’s best”) it drive you insane if he had something say why didn’t he just say it.

Vladimir: He was the pickiest eater in the entire world. Half the time you just wanted to shove food down his pretentious throat to get him to shut up.


	209. how you get him mad

Matt: You were not a neat person, not that you were dirty, but things could lay around and it drove Matt crazy. He always had a place for things so he didn’t have to think about walking around at home.

Foggy: you would always use the last of the milk without informing him. It was really annoying when he poured a bowl of cereal or a cup of coffee, he brought it up a few times but it never seemed to stick.

Wesely: half the time you would not catch onto his sarcasm and it got annoying having to explain that he wasn’t being serious.

Anatoly: you always quoted tv shows and books and then got annoyed when he didn’t understand the reference. He actually spent an entire day watching your favorite movies just so he could keep up.

Vladimir: you mumbled sometimes when you talked and it drove him crazy, telling you to speak up which annoyed you and lead to you to yell. “Can you hear me now Vladimir!”


	210. college

Matt: He remembered what it was like to be in college and he tried to be patient. But between work, your school and him being daredevil the two of you hardly saw each other. So one day when your classes had been canceled he called in sick to work and had a day in with you doing absolutely nothing productive.

Foggy: He hated that he hardly ever saw you and when he did you always seemed to be busy with homework. He understood that you wanted to go back and finish school and wanted to be supportive but he missed you. You knew this so you decided to set aside an hour each day for just the two of you.

Wesely: between your school and his work your relationship might as well have been long distance. Most of the time it was a miracle to end up at home at the same time. It was starting to drive him crazy, so one night when you two were both homes he told you to get in the car and you two disappeared together for a weekend.

Anatoly: He wished he could have gone to college but circumstances had not let him. So when you said you wanted to go back he was all for it. When you came home from school he would help you do your homework, though most of the time it was you giving the lessons to him. Sometimes it could be annoying but it did help you with remembering what was going on that week.

Vladimir: He pouted about it a lot. Not understanding why you wanted to go to school at all. He had dropped out of high school and it was the best thing he’d ever done. Plus he kept insisting he was too rich for you to go to school.


	211. One hotel room

Matt: You had been working for Matt and Foggys law firm for a month when Matt asked you to go on this case with him. It was out of town and rather exciting for you. Foggy was meant to book the hotel rooms, but when you got there found that he only booked a single room. You both claimed it was just easier to stay with one room.

Foggy: He had blushed greatly at the mistake. It was meant to be a two bedroom since the law firm still wasn’t doing the best with funds. You only rolled your eyes at him, saying he could deal with one night of sharing a bed with you. He blushed, even more, trying to say that’s not what he meant.

Wesely: it was hilarious seeing him flustered like that, trying to storm back down and yell at them for the mistake but you held him back. It was a long day, after all, the man downstairs probably didn’t feel like getting yelled at 3 am and that bed looked really comfortable.

Anatoly: He seemed far to okay with this mistake and part of you wanted to be mad, but the other half was rather pleased with it yourself. You weren’t gonna let him know that though in sitting to sleep on the couch. Halfway through the night Anatoly got fed up and dragged you into the bed.

Vladimir: the hotel only had the one room left, or so they claimed since you saw Vladimir wink at the guy behind the desk. He frowned when he saw the one bed claiming it was a shame. You smirked throwing your things on it. “It really is.” You threw a pillow at him. “Hope the bathtubs comfy.”


	212. best friends

Matt: He was easy to talk to, you never felt judged despite what you told him. Friendship with Matt was easy, well except for when he seemed to see the world in black and white those were times you had to slap him upside the head and remind him that was no way to live.

Foggy: There was never a boring moment with Foggy. He could turn the most mundane of activities into a game, put a twist on that that made it an adventure rather than a chore.

Wesely: He was the type of friend who didn’t let you take shit from anyone. Constantly reminding you that you should never settle because you were amazing and if anyone messed with you he would break them.

Anatoly: He was quite, the listener, which was fine because you liked to talk…. like a lot. It was an easy balance, plus if your ideas were stupid Anatoly was blunt so if you were being stupid he would let you know.

Vladimir: He liked puns… bad puns… along with bad jokes. Which was good because you liked them too. But most other people didn’t get your humor so the friendship felt more like one giant inside joke.


	213. pregnant & horny

Matt: He always knew a second before you did, the feeling hitting you almost instantly at random moments, he knew it would pass just as quickly as it came through, so he would accept the advances didn’t take it any further unless I lasted longer than 5 minutes.

Foggy: He was loving it, he was told that pregnancy was the end of sex but this…. it was like sex central and he was going to milk it for as long as it lasted.

Wesely: it was easier just to eat you out when you got like this since it seemed to be a constant feeling. Besides this was about making you happy anyway.

Anatoly: one day he threw a vibrator at you as he left the house “I can’t keep up with you Y/N!”

Vladimir: He did not want to fuck you, he just thought it was weird there was a human inside of you, it felt like there was no room for his dick now. It leads to a lot of fights.


	214. hospital

Matt: they had gotten him bad this time. Bad enough that even Claire was worried enough to bring him here. Your glad she had since he was not in a good way. Hardly being conscious at all this week. You hadn’t left the hospital in all that time doing your best to stay strong. When he finally did wake up you couldn’t help crying kissing all over his face so happy he was back.

Foggy: He was in a lot of pain put liked to pretend that he was fine, playing cards with you or just watching TV when he couldn’t focus that much because of the pain medication. You were there as often as you could be l, just trying to cheer him up and give him something other than the pain to focus on.

Wesely: He was still sarcastic even when he was in too much pain to move, and if he wasn’t going to be serious then neither were you, teasing him for not looking posh and perfect as always, though you were really worried for him.

Anatoly: He refused to admit he was in pain but you would see the relief that washed over him when he got his pain meds. You stayed with him in the hospital, mostly so he would cheek himself out before he was ready.

Vladimir: It was bad. He wouldn’t have agreed to go if it wasn't. He was too damn stubborn for his own good. You stayed with him and made sure he ate and didn’t harass the nurses/doctors to bad.


	215. plastic/cosmetic surgery

Matt: He was shocked by the request by not completely opposed to you wanted laser hair removal, you were just too lazy to shave and he did enjoy a smooth body, felt less rough on his skin. So he helped you save up for it.

Foggy: He didn’t understand why you would want liposuction, he thought your body was Absolutely perfect and begged you to not at first but when he saw you were really unhappy with it and trying your best to change it he gave in, saying he supported your decision to do it.

Wesely: He could understand why you would want fuller lips, though he was completely fine with the ones you had, loved them even. But it was your body and if that’s what you wanted he wasn’t going to stop you

Anatoly: You wanted top surgery and were reluctant to tell him. But he was really supportive about it, offering to pay at once, he loved you and if this would make you feel more like you then he wasn’t going to protest.

Vladimir: It was after you got a large scar on your shoulder from a car accident when you were young visibly removed. He was shocked that it was hidden so well and later that night when you were both pretending to sleep he asked you in a quiet voice if you thought they could get rid of the scar on his face as well.


	216. accident (they don't know the reader)

Matt: He supposed he shouldn’t have gone back and forth the street so many times to piss the jack ass driver off. He did think he would actually get annoyed enough to almost run him over, the car did miss him but it hit you. He felt horrible insisting on bringing you to the hospital even though you insisted you were fine. (He could sense you had a concussion)

Foggy: He had started flirting with you in the grocery store, leaning against the self to seem cool, just his luck though it knocked over, landing on you, you ended up needing 3 stitches, Foggy felt horrible but you had definitely had worse first impressions.

Wesely: He had gotten into a fight, ducking when the other man threw a punch, you had been behind him and now had a black eye. In return, he did punch the man out of you. Then brought you an ice pack.

Anatoly: He was not paying attention as he drove the taxi, on the phone with his brother. He ended up hitting you, you rolled off the roof of the car. You were that hurt really, but you still yelled his ear off as he took you to the hospital.

Vladimir: He was running from the police when he ran into you, knocking both of you to the ground along with making you drop off your bags. He didn’t wait to see if you were okay before bringing you into an alley and sushing you as the cops ran past.


	217. First vacation

Matt: He had not wanted to go (the city needs me!) But he was glad he did. Boston was nice, not as crowded as New York and it smelled like the sea rather than garbage. You two went to a lot of historical sights and though he couldn’t see them he enjoyed learning about them.

Foggy: Disney world was amazing, Foggy acted like a little child the entire time, both of you going on every single ride, making out in the lines and taking pictures with each of the characters.

Wesely: you went on a cruise and thought it was absolutely wonderful, no obligations at all, everything was just there ready for you. It was a nice break for both of you.

Anatoly: Vagas had not been planned but it was fun none the less. Even if you both did lose a shit ton of money (after wining a shit ton) and you might have woken up married but that wasn’t really important.

Vladimir: It was right after you started dating and could probably more describe as running away then a vacation, neither of you wanting to go back, throwing your phones away even. Anatoly ended up punching Vladimir in the face when you did return.


	218. babysitting the boys as children

Matt: He was seven and we’ll behave enough, but he never wanted to go to bed, he wanted to watch his dad fight on the tv. You had tried to fight him at first but it was more pain then it was worth, as long as he got to sleep before Jack came home.

Foggy: you were constantly having to clean up after him. He was honestly the messiest toddler you had ever met. And when he cried the only way to calm him down was with ice cream, which then meant that you had to give him a bath and clean his clothes.

Wesely: He liked to play pretend a lot. Pretend that he was a hero (he wore a super suit for a month straight once) and you were his damsel in distress that he went on a quest to save. You always played with him thinking it was adorable.

Anatoly/ Vladimir: they were the children from hell, constantly having fits and throwing things, demanding to get what they wanted. Toly was a little better calming down after a time out but Vladimir took it as a challenge see just how much trouble he could get in.


	219. hiccups

Matt: He had the man pressed up against the wall turning their arm at a horrible angle when he was lied to yet again. “I said don’t lie to *hiccup*”

Foggy: it happened in the middle of interrogation the witness in a courtroom. He was so close to getting them to confess when suddenly every word was followed by a hiccup, he was so embarrassed when the judge had to call a recess so he could get a drink of water.

Wesely: He was translating for Fisk, telling the man across from them that if he didn’t get them what they wanted soon they would have no choice but to eliminate him. Suddenly he was unable to open his mouth without hiccups coming out instead of words.

Anatoly: He cut the knife deeper into the man tied up in front of him. Vladimir was standing behind him as the man screamed. He leaned in close to hiss into the man’s ear when suddenly he was trying not to hiccup. Vladimir took over as he tried to find a cup of water.

Vladimir: He had his arms crossed frown in his face as he stood in the rooftop shoulders moving up and down as he hiccups every few seconds. Wesely wore a smirk that Vladimir would very like to slap off if only his boss wasn’t right there.


	220. favorite thing to watch

Matt: You two would watch across the universe because you adored the movie and he loved The Beetles. So listening to there music for an hour was not the worst thing.

Foggy: you would watch The breakfast club whenever you two just wanted to hang out, sometimes you would have it playing as background noise

Wesely: you watched Ferris Bueller’s Day Off together often, you both just loved the movie, Wesely even asked you to marry him when Ferris asked his girlfriend if she would want to get married in the movie.

Anatoly: you liked to watched those crime tv shows, none specific, binge-watching them together for hours on end.

Vladimir: You watched Jerry Springer together laughing at the idiot people. Once you watched it for 3 days straight both of you couldn’t stand the sight of it for months after that.


	221. pregnancy hormones

Matt: He was not sure how to handle the sudden mood changes. Usually, he could predict what a person’s next move was but with your mode changing so suddenly he had no way of knowing what you would do next. It was stressful and he was really looking forward to the baby being born already.

Foggy: He took the punches as the came, getting almost a steady rhythm to it, bring home what’s foods you had been asking for home and writing down how to properly react to your outbursts.

Wesley: He was used to handling crazy people’s needs and seemed to have a way of knowing what was wrong before you did, and had the solution ready.

Anatoly: He had no idea how to act around you. Everything seems to see you off, whether it was screaming or crying or wanting sex sometimes all three at once, he just tried to make you eat away the pain.

Vladimir: He was this close to losing it, he had forgotten to make the fries a large and suddenly he wasn’t allowed to sleep in his bed anymore?! You were just feeling things too intensely for him. The next time he brought home 3 bags of fries hoping that was enough. (But of course, he got in trouble for “calling you fat”)


	222. nightmare

Matt: He was hearing everything to loudly in his sleep, but it only seemed to be the bad things he was hearing. He woke up to you shaking him tears already falling down his face, you help him as he tried to explain everything was just too loud. You suggested putting on music to block it out.

Foggy: He was dreaming that everyone was dead. Everyone was taken from him, you woke him up and he realized that his voice was sore from screaming. He kept trying to apologizing but you made him talk about it.

Wesely: He was dreaming that he had done something wrong, that he had done all of it wrong. You shook him awake and sat up with him, talking into the darkness as he told you what had happened sounding embarrassed that it had affected him so bad.

Fisk: He was dreaming of his father, what he had done to him. You woke him up scared at what he was yelling. He woke up, still in a rage but calmed when he saw you, kissing you sweetly, the two of you ended up watching TV and talking quietly about what had happened.

Anatoly: He was remembering his years in prison with Vladimir. Remembering the torture, he had pushed you away when you woke him up, screaming in Russian. You had just pulled him to your chest as he clung to your shirt, going on I’m Russian despite you, not understanding.

Vladimir: He was embarrassed that you had to wake him from his dream, he couldn’t even remember what had happened, just that it left him with a sense of dread. He didn’t want to talk about it, even going out onto the couch to avoid you. It didn't work though because you just followed him.


	223. talking in your native tongue during sex

Matt: He thought it was hot when you started screaming out things in Spanish. A deep growl would come from the back of his throat as he rode you harder.

Foggy: part of him was a little annoyed by it because he had no idea what you were saying, he was just hoping that whatever you were saying it meant you were enjoying it.

Wesely: He would also slip into your native tongue, wanting you to only focus on the pleasure and not worry about figuring out what he was saying to you.

Anatoly: You both switched talking between Russian and English, but he liked when were to close to coming to think of speaking in English at all.

Vladimir: you both thought it was kinda funny because the two of you would just be moaning things at each other in languages, neither of you understand the other.


	224. Cumming home early

Matt: He used to ignore those smells and sounds, people were always getting off, it wasn’t something he really wanted to think about. Because of this, he didn’t realize what was going on until he walked into the apartment. He stood in the hallway panicking for a moment before calling your name giving you an opportunity to make yourself decent.

Foggy: He had Chinese food with him hoping for a nice quiet night in. The last thing he expected was to find you arched on the couch with your pants tugged down past your hips. The sounds that came out of him was hardly dignified. It leads to quite an awkward conversation.

Wesely: He heard you when he walked in the door and thought for a moment that you might have a man here. After all, he wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour. He was still mad about the size of the toy though.

Anatoly: “Well please don’t let me stop you.” He smirked sliding next to you on the bed, kissing you, leading your hand back to were it had been.

Vladimir: It was just a lot of awkward eye contact, you still in the position you had been when he walked in. “I’m just gonna…” “yeah…”


	225. dat ass

Matt: The first time you touched his butt you hadn’t even known him yet. You were at the bar with your friend slightly drunk and they dared you to do it. After 5 minutes of awkwardly standing near him, you did. Of course, you didn’t get away with it though.

Foggy: you were at his house, talking j the kitchen as he poured you a drink, you came up behind him grabbing his ass with a smirk kissing his neck. He only blushed.

Wesely: you gave him a love tap at one of Fisk’s fancy dinners after he took to talking to fancy snobs more than you. You had made a rather suggestive comment when you did it, downing your glass of wine and walking away. He was mortified as he looked between you and the men in front of him.

Anatoly: It was in a grocery store where you two had been kissing in one of the isles. A middle age woman had scoffed at you, making a comment about how disgusting you two were so you grabbed his ass and told you to fuck off.

Vladimir: He was talking to his men, when you strolled in walking back him, slapping his ass as you made your way to his office. “Hurry up big boy I’m not gonna wait all day!”


	226. cheesy lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one.

Matt: Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.

Foggy: There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.

Wesely: do you know what this shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.

Anatoly: if I were a stop light, I’d turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer

Vladimir: Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass


	227. wearing their clothes

Matt: You had grabbed his shirt off the floor when you woke up putting it on as you walked out into the living space. He was already up, getting ready for work when you walked over to kiss him. He wrinkled his nose smelling a bit too much of him on you. “Are you wearing my shirt?” “Mmm” “huh….”

Foggy: you were getting ready in a rush grabbing the first pair of clothes you can find. “Ugh what is wrong with these pants!” You cried still trying to find a shirt. “Um…. well their mine….” Foggy said watching you.

Wesely: He was trying to find his favorite tie, running late already when you walked out wearing nothing but that and a pair of panties. “Oh….I can be a little late”

Anatoly: “will you please stop stealing my jackets?” “No.”

Vladimir: Vladimir was pretty sure he shouldn’t find you walking around in his boxers as attractive as he did.


	228. catching them stoned

Matt: He was a giggling mess listening to a local radio talk station, and she’d you running a finger down your lips as you accused him of stealing your stash.

Foggy: He was cooking mac and cheese in the kitchen with the radio blaring some reggae music as he sang along (very badly you might add)

Wesely: He did not k ow what was in the brownies, you supposed you should have warned him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be drooling on the couch watching project runway.

Anatoly: He just really wanted to dance with you when you came home, pulling you into his arms and not taking no for an answer.

Vladimir: He was screaming at the tv, tears running down his face as he cursed the main character for leaving his love interest “you bastard! You said you loved her!” (“Okay Vlad baby calm down”)


	229. human trafficking

Matt: Matt was furious as he broke the crate holding you. You were terrified curled into the dark corner, and Matts rage did not help. But he calmed down when he says you were okay…. well no physical damage anyway. He grabbed you into his arms promising that he would make the people who did this pay.

Wesely: He was going to tear the Russians operation to the ground, burn the remains and piss in the ashes. He didn’t care what it took, they would pay for this.

Anatoly: He was going to kill the men who fucked up and took you. Rip them apart, or better do the same to them get them ready to be sold off.

Vladimir: He promised you that he would make people pay, that he would kill them slowly, but you didn’t want that, you just wanted to be left alone.


	230. you propose

Matt: He froze up at the question, mouth agape as he tried to come up with an answer opening and closing like a fish. “I…. um yeah…. yes I mean yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”

Foggy: He stared at you as you got down on one knee in the restaurant breaking out onto a smile when you asked even though it had come as a shock. “Of course I will.” He laughed kissing you

Wesely: you asked at home, over dinner, getting down on your knee, telling him how much you loved him and wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. He pulled you up into his lap kissing you and sliding the ring onto his finger as an answer.

Anatoly: You two were laying on the couch together, half hungover from the night before. “You want you to get married?” He shrugged “Yeah sure why not.”

Vladimir: as usual the two of you were fighting, “Well maybe we should just get married then!” “Fine!” “Fine!” “I hate you.” “I hate you more.”


	231. getting high with you

Matt: Matt had not smoked since college and was thrilled by the little rebellion of it, the two of you lying in bed with snacks around you, the dark side of the moon playing as you talked about conspiracy theories.

Foggy: He found your bong and was immediately all for giving it a go. The two of you smoking to your heart's content and then walking to the nearest store for snacks trying hard and failing to act sober.

Wesely: He was opposed to it at first, you could get high if you wanted but he would have no part of it. Till he came home from work stressed and wanting to calm down. He was horrible, practically dead on the floor, just staring at his hands while you sat beside him laughing.

Anatoly: you cooked them into brownies together, sharing the treat in bed and then sharing kisses, getting tangled in the sheets while some Disney movie played on the TV

Vladimir: it reduced him to a fit of giggles, he couldn’t even get a word out without laughing, which caused you to laugh, laying your head on his lap while you traced his tattoos with your finger.


	232. flirting to make you jealous

Matt: He pursed his lips, not wanting to give you the satisfaction of him being jealous but inside he was fuming. In the end, he ended up cutting between the two of you pulling you into a kiss.

Foggy: He watched you flirt with the other person with a frown, feeling kind of inadequate, he wasn’t the most confident and when you noticed the act had hurt him more than you thought you suggested you two make up in front of the guys so he knew who you belonged to.

Wesely: He wanted to strangle the guy and would pull you over to him completely territorial, and even though he was not much for PDA he would kiss you, again and again, making sure the guy saw.

Fisk: He felt rage boil up inside him. But did not want to blow upside of you, he ended up storming out of the building and punched the alley wall. You freaked out when he came back in immediately all over him to make sure he was okay.

Anatoly: You two got off to watching each other flirt with other people. It was like a game for you too. If you two were feeling extra kinky you would invite them back to your place.

Vladimir: He would punch out the person you were talking too.


	233. pregnancy scare

Matt: He handed it well, telling you that he was there for you no matter what your decision was staying calm the entire time but when the test came out negative he let out a sigh of relief before kissing you.

Foggy: He froze up, not knowing what to say or do, you being irrational stormed out on him, he came by latter with chocolate and roses apologizing and telling you he would do anything for you and your child.

Wesely: He kept taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Chewing on his lip, he had, of course, told you he would be there for you even offering to marry you on the spot when you told him.

Anatoly: He was panicked, actually asking you if he was the father (that earned him a slap) once that was established though he promised that he was there for you, though he practically ripped out his hair waiting for the results.

Vladimir: The men could hear you both celebrating from his office when you saw the results were negative, both of you practically dancing with joy.


	234. newly weds

Matt: there was a lot of spending time together, Matt even blowing off being daredevil most nights in favor of hanging out with you. The two of you would read out loud to each other and you would lay together as you described movies with him, you would cook together and when all else failed you would have really hot sex.

Foggy: you turned the house into a giant pillow fort, setting up Netflix on a projector, cuddling together while binge-watching and order in between make-out sessions.

Wesely: it was fun moving all your stuff in together a lot of the time falling backward onto the box’s giggling and kissing.

Anatoly: You two were practically tied together going everywhere during the day and staying in at night, ordering take out and watching stupid reality TV shows, laughing at people and having food fights.

Vladimir: It was a blur of half sobriety, drinking and kissing, going out partying and taking late night drives, having a lot of sex though hardly any of it was at home.


	235. you work for the other side

Matt: He was torn, how could he love someone who stood for what he was against? But he couldn’t help it, he figured if he kept his daredevil and his Matt life separate this could work.

Foggy: (for this one I’m just gonna say check out him and Marci)

Wesely: you had not figured out that he was on the other side yet, so he figured he would just not let you know. He was on the winning side, after all, it was fine to let you go on playing your little game.

Anatoly: Part of him wanted to handle you like a business should be handled. Just whip you out. The other part of him really loved the hate sex.

Vladimir: in hindsight dating a radical feminist was probably not a good idea for a human trafficker. But he was just going to sit back amused as you worked on your little projects to ‘save the world’ You didn’t have to know what he did.


	236. finding a childhood picture of them

Matt: Matt didn’t have any pictures, for obvious reasons you supposed, they wouldn’t do him much good for reminiscing. You stumbled upon it after it feels out of his dad’s old boxing stuff. It was a picture of him on a kitchen chair wearing his dad’s boxing gloves and grinning as he held them up ready to fight. You could not get over how cute he was and teased him for the rest of the day.

Foggy: He was around 4 in the picture, cake all over his face and a party hat on his head. You nearly fell out of your chair laughing. He had blushed at it brightly before you suggesting getting cake and redo the picture. And who was he to turn down cake?

Wesely: He was on a beach with his mom is a bathing suit that looked alike to bug for him, and way to play as he used his hand to block the sun from his face. You had laughed when you saw it almost shocked that he had once been not uptight enough to actually go on a beach.

Anatoly: He was around four holding his baby brother in his lap. Vladimir crying in the picture reaching for something and Toly was looking at the camera with a ‘done’ expression. You thought it was adorable and demanded to hang it up despite his protests.

Vladimir: He and Anatoly were standing on a couch in some living room, both shirtless and pretending to make muscles as they smiled wide into the camera. Vladimir had tried to snatch it from you but you had managed to get away and showed it to every one of his men because it was the cutest thing you had ever seen.


	237. favorite place to touch you

Matt: He loves to run his hands through your hair. Fell the soft strands against his fingers as you cuddled or curl his hand into it pulling your head back to kiss your neck.

Wesely: He loved to hold your hand. Whether it was walking down the street or sitting together on the couch. He loved to just know that you were there.

Wesely: He liked to keep a hand on your hip, hold you there as you walked down the street or digging his fingers into the skin as he pulled you closer in the sheets.

Anatoly: I’m between your legs, he would never get over the effect simply his hand had on your body.

Vladimir: your neck, the soft skin being pulled between his teeth or the way you trusted him to have his hands wrapped around it.


	238. future

Matt: You brought it up when you were laying in bed one morning. Asking him where he saw you guys going. He had paused a bit too long for your liking at the question. But when he did speak he told you that you were the first person he could really see himself having a future with.

Foggy: it was when you two were not exclusive yet, having a conversation about whether or not you wanted to be. Foggy saying that even though you hadn’t known each other that long he could see you in his life for a long time.

Wesely: it was after he told you Fisk was going to propose to Vanessa. You two had been dating for a while, but neither of you had talked about marriage yet. You two had a long talk that night but by the end, you both just ended up frustrated at what the other wanted.

Anatoly: You brought it up on a drunken night, as you kissed him saying something along the lines of “I’m so happy I can spend my life with you.” A very hungover conversation happened the next day because of that, the end result being you two were getting hitched.

Vladimir: It was during a fight when Vladimir had shit the comment “What will our kids think fighting like this?” At you. Your anger had immediate washed away as you smiled at him teasing the fact that he wanted you to have his babies.


	239. BDSM (sub!reader)

Matt: He liked to take a sense from you, show you what life felt like when you had no sight. Show you how intense you felt things, how much you had to trust your other senses.

Wesely: He liked to tie you up when he left for work, often plugs up, sometimes with a vibrator against your clit. When he came home he would pull you into his lap feeding you with his fingers while he told you how perfect you were.

Anatoly: You were his little kitten, with that pretty little collar around your neck and your adorable little tail. When you misbehaved you couldn’t sleep on the bed with the master but in your cage.

Vladimir: you were his slave, not allowed to wear clothes and had a ball gag in most of the time. He had control of you and you liked it that way.


	240. Kinks

Matt: Matt liked to spank you, bend you over his knee and light your ass. He had brought it up gradually, giving you a few love taps in bed at first but gradually getting rougher till he asked you to lay over his lap.

Wesely: He had an amazon woman kink. He loved strong women, a woman who took control demand to be worshiped. He brought it up when you suggested role-playing.

Anatoly: He was into pegging and had been very reluctant to ask since it didn't always get the nicest results. He started by asking for you to put a finger in him and gradually asked for more seeing how freaked out you got before asking the big question.

Vladimir: He loved to be called daddy in the bedroom. He had brought it up by telling you to “cum for daddy” the first time the two of you were together.


	241. Favorite place to kiss you

Matt: He loved your mouth, the way your lips felt on his, soft and full, the way you tasted, he especially liked to kiss the laugh right out of your mouth. **  
**

Wesley: He loved to kiss your breasts, leaving marks in only spots that he could see.

Anatoly: The inside of your thighs, he loved the way it teased you made you beg for him.

Vladimir: Your neck, he liked to feel your pulse right under his tongue as he claimed you were everyone could see.


	242. Seeing their child for the first time

Matt: Holding the tiny thing in his arms was surreal, he had spent the last nine months listening in to make sure everything was okay but feeling the heartbeat that close to him, knowing he had made such a beautiful thing was so overwhelming and he couldn’t help tearing up.

Wesely: He was speechless as he stared down at the little bundle in his arms, no sarcastic comments had come to mind as he spoke quietly to his baby, a smile on his face as he told them how perfect they were.

Anatoly: It was like everything had suddenly made sense, this kid was his, his blood and he would do anything in the world for them, anything they asked he would provide.

  
Vladimir: It was like someone had hit him with a bagged brick, he had been excited for the baby sure but this feeling was different, this was a love he had not experienced before. He felt a tear fall from his eye as he took the small baby into his arms carefully almost scared he would break them.


	243. Meeting your brother Clint Barton

Matt: They glared at each other, eyes narrowed. “So Murdock a woman brings us together yet again.”  

Wesley: “I can’t even hear and I know you’re being sassy. Keep it up and my arrows gonna get sassy too.”  

Anatoly: “LOOKS LIKE WE’RE BOTH INTO RUSSIANS SIS!”

Vladimir: Vladimir stared at Clint's arrows the entire time “He's going to shoot me.” “He's not going to shoot you Vlad” “Oh, I’m gonna shoot him.”


	244. crossing the street

Matt: He could always get it right in one shot, knowing exactly when the cars were coming, but sometimes Matt would go back and start again if the person in the car was a real dick.

Wesely: He would press the button once and wait till it was safe to go then walk, if someone hit him in the crosswalk well then he would just sue.

Anatoly: He didn’t press the button only looked both ways and walked across when it was clear.

Vladimir: after being hit by a car as a kid, Vladimir was terrified to cross the street, he always looked busy till a crowd assembled and would then walk with them.


	245. singing in the shower

Matt: He could hear you from the kitchen singing “give it to me I’m worth it.” And he could help from snickering as he made breakfast when you came out in just a towel asking if he could make you eggs he replied with “Well of course darling, after all, you are worth it.

Wesely: He heard you when he had walked past the bathroom, backtracking as he caught the sound of your voice singing something about the shampoo in your hair. He knocked on the door trying to stifle his laughter you yelped jumping when you realized he was listening in.

Anatoly: He smirked walking toward the sound of your voice entering the bathroom without knocking. "You know Y/N you could be singing for another reason.”

Vladimir: He was humming along with you, brushing his teeth while you sang, laughing when you got the lyrics wrong and correcting you. (“It’s fall out boy Vladimir no one knows what they are saying!”)


	246. camping

Matt: it was a weird kind of nice, the smells cleaner the sounds softer, and there was the fact that you seemed to like it much better than the city. More than a few days were enough for Matt though, sleeping on the ground and the constant feeling of being dirty was not for him.

Foggy: He preferred the city, always had. Setting up the tent had taken him was longer and half the time you were laughing at him rather than helping, not to mention the number of bug bites he got, but then again he had to think it was all worth it to see those stars.

Anatoly: He didn’t understand the point of it, he had lived in the woods out of necessity and the idea of doing it for fun boggled his mind. He had fun though, you went fishing and cooked it over the fire.

Vladimir: He had rolled his eyes at you when you suggested roasting marshmallows, but he still did it with you, you laughing and kissing the taste of smores off his lips.


	247. wedding night

Matt: You two sunk up to your hotel room during the reception giggling at the rebellion of it as you kissed hardly able to unlock the door as you stumbled to your bed, hands searching each other’s bodies.

Wesely: the bathroom at the wedding hall really was very very lovely, and private. Your only regret was that your dress had so many damn buttons.

Anatoly: You two ended up getting kicked out of the hotel after you were caught having sex in the elevator on the way up to your room. You two were far too drunk and happy to care, though you did feel a little bit bad for your taxi driver.

Vladimir: the bed was ridiculously comfortable and you two intended to put it to some use but after raiding the mini fridge you two just ended up laying together in bed kissing and laughing.


	248. babysitting

Matt: He was nervous around kids, they were too unpredictable, he could never pinpoint what their next move would be. He was grateful you were there with him because he wasn’t sure he could handle kids alone.

Foggy: you two ended up playing dress up with your sister's daughter. All three of you beautiful princesses as she held a tea party for you.

Wesely: if he heard this song one more time he was gonna cry, how could children watch the same thing over and over again. And of course, he had to dance with them every time.

Anatoly: the kid loved him because Anatoly never interrupted his wild stories that went on and on and on. Even you didn’t listen to them and you loved your nephew but Anatoly seemed to actually keep full track of the story and responded at the perfect times.

Vladimir: children were frustrating and he ended up yelling at one point causing the girl to cry, you shoes him away to calm her down but to make it up to the little girl he let her do his makeup. (He couldn’t get the nail polish off for a week)


	249. BDSM (dom!reader)

Matt: You knew how heavily he relied on his other senses and you used that to your advantage, you could always tell he was nervous when you tied him up, gagged him. But you would just sush him letting him know everything was gonna be okay, that you were gonna make him feel good.

Wesely: He was such a good little boy, always trying to please you and good boys should get rewarded, but they still had to know who was in charge, so no cumming till you did first.

Anatoly: He was such a quite person, something you wanted to change. You would tease your poor little sub, make him whimper and rut till he all but screamed begging for realizing, sometimes you were nice and gave it to him.

Vladimir: He had such a temper on him, and though you knew he tried hard to control it… well, you had to train those out burst out of him. Maybe this time you wouldn’t let him cum for a week or maybe you would make him wear a plug up his ass at work… a good spanking always seemed to work.


	250. drunk sex

Matt: you definitely topped, his head spinning all over the place as you feel back on the bed kissing and giggling as a confession of love were slurred between messy movements.

Wesely: only half the clothes ended up coming off as kisses were shared, hands grabby, no penetration made before both of you came, half onto of each other, half asleep.

Anatoly: these nights would always lead to a week of “fuck am I pregnant?” But you had fun while it lasted, though to be honest neither of you remembered anything but waking up in a sticky mess.

Vladimir: It was slow and lazy, more talking then fucking, and really only fucking because you wanted to feel close, there were a lot of snake breaks (“you brought the pizza into bed with you?! You are a fucking genius!”)


	251. waiting for him naked at work

Matt: You met him in the office wearing heels and a trench coat he didn’t understand why you closed the door behind you till you dropped the trench coat and put his hands on your side. (“Make sure the door is locked Y/N”)

Wesely: His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he walked in to see you sitting on his desk bare ass. You only smirked at him and opened your legs. He all but dropped to his knees.

Anatoly: *calling behind him* I AM VERY BUSY DO NOT INTERRUPT ME FOR ANY REASON! *slams the door closed*

Vladimir: hi voice cracks as the word “hello” sloped from his lips, obviously he was not expecting to find you naked in his chair. He blushed at the pitch of his voice quickly clearing his throat and telling you to “come here”


	252. favorite sex position

Matt: laying on his back as you ride him his hands leaning indents in your skin as he told your body exactly which ways to move.

Wesely: him standing up with your legs around his waist, your back against the wall.

Anatoly: though he liked looking at your face when you had sex there was just something about the reverse cowgirl

Vladimir: you bent over his desk


	253. how they accidentally make you cry

Matt: when he wouldn’t listen to you about being careful and kept going out as daredevil even when he was hurt and needing help.

Wesley: how it was always that Fisk comes first, you knew your relationship with him was important, but every time he cheek ed his phone when it was just you two, you felt like may e you were just a second choice.

Anatoly: when he wouldn’t come home from work for days at a time, sure he called to tell you he was fine and he loved you but apart of you felt he was avoiding you on these days

Vladimir: when he had a temper and would turn away from you. Almost refusing to kiss you or even look at you sometimes.

Fisk: it was when he got aggressive. Flipping tables and screaming. You wanted to think that he would never hurt you but part of you want sure, not when he got like that


	254. what they like most about you

Matt: your laugh, even though you hated it because you thought it was too loud. He loved it, the way it cut through all the other things he heard a d all he was focused on for the second was you.

Wesely: your eyes, as cheesy as that sounds, James had always thought of himself as someone who could read people well, but you, he could not figure out your eyes, and the mystery thrilled him.

Anatoly: He loved the frilly mess you called hair. Loved how you would try to tame it but to no use, how you would curse it but if anyone else made fun of it you would curse them out. Loved that you could never seem to decide what to do with it.

Vladimir: your hands, always gentle in how they touched you, yet also firm as if to say “I could break you but instead I chose to love you.”


	255. bullied

Matt: He would always set up ways to get however was bullying him caught doing something bad. Usually, these plans were far to elaborate but he felt satisfied knowing they got in trouble, after all, what goes around comes around.

Wesely: He was hardly bothered by it, his sass coming in perfectly, spitting back insults without a second thought, he knew he was better than these people and he was gonna make sure they knew as well

Anatoly: He would grab them by the collar pulling them very close before very calmly telling them what he would do if they said another word.

Vladimir: He would be throwing the punches the second someone insulted him.


	256. favorite activity

Matt: He liked to take you to the gym with him and spar. You had taken kickboxing growing up and we’re a better good fighter, it always left the two of you sweaty and drained but had you leaving with a sense of accomplishment.

Wesely: He had always had a knack for learning other languages and with you, he liked to relearn them. Listening to music from different countries or Watchung foreign films together.

Anatoly: He loved to cook, something you found very sexy. He would pull you into the kitchen and you two would have fun making new recipes together (they often didn’t turn out so good)

Vladimir: you found out early that he loved puzzles the big ones that took hours sometimes days to do. Every time you two would finish one you would go out and buy another to do when he came home from work.


	257. putting the kids to bed

Matt: He would tuck the kids into bed, and read them a bedtime story (you had got them special ordered in Braille), he would give them a kiss on the head and turn on the night light before leaving.

Wesely: He would cheek under the bed and in the closet to make sure that there were not any monsters reassuring his child that if there were daddy would get them.

Anatoly: He would act out a story for the kids about witches and princesses and other fairytale things, using different funny voices for each character.

Vladimir: He would sing to them, usually in Russian and whenever they asked him to tell them a story he would tell them his favorite love story (how he met you)


	258. singing to calm you

Matt: He would hold you close and sing the lyrics to sing me to sleep by the smiths, he didn’t have to greatest singing voice but just you being there was comfort enough.

Wesely: He sung blackbird by the Beatles, he knew that that had been the song your mother you to sing to you before you went to bed.

Anatoly: He sung a Russian lullaby titled “those were the days” the song was catchy and had an odd sort of memory to it that you could not pinpoint.

Vladimir: He sang tili tili bom a Russian lullaby to you. It had an eerie tone to it but comforting none the same.


	259. realizing he loves you

Matt: it was when he woke up beside you and realized that he wanted to hear/feel your heartbeat beside him for the rest of his life.

Wesely: when he came home to you making him dinner and asking him how his day was, he realized you were the only person he would ever want to come home to.

Anatoly: It was while he was on top of you, you whimpering his name. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and at that moment he never wanted anyone but you to say his name ever again.

Vladimir: when you punched that guy out and all he could think was “damn”


	260. showing back up

Matt: He was angry, hoe could you just disappear from his life like that and then expect to get welcomed back in with open arms. He wanted to kick you out of his apartment but he gave you the time to convince him not to.

Wesely: it was like someone had knocked the breath out of him as he saw you standing in Fisk’s office. For the first time, he could remember he was absolutely speechless.

Anatoly: He wanted to both kiss you and slap you. He couldn’t believe it was really you, he had thought… well, he didn’t know what he thought. All he knew was slamming the door in your face would have been the smart move but then again when had he ever made smart choices.

Vladimir: He stopped short when he saw you sitting at his desk. He demanded to know who had let you in, but you only rolled your eyes at him instead of answering standing up and greeting him with a kiss.


	261. virginity

Matt: He was sixteen years old with shaky hands and scared out of his mind. It was over far to soon and he was completely embarrassed but you rolled over curling up to his chest and kissed him letting him know this was the best night you had ever had.

Wesely: you were both 18 in college and terrified that his room mate would come back any moment. Neither of you has any idea of what you were doing and just going with whatever the other looked like they were enjoying.

Anatoly: He was 16 and you were 15 at a party neither of you really should have been attending, you both had, had a few drinks and we’re tipsy. Neither of you remembered much other than it was awkward and not that good.

Vladimir: He was 17 and you were 19, having met a few weeks ago before he finally got you up to his room where he got a little too excited. Nothing would really compare to that first time though.


	262. small boobs

Matt: He thought you were being ridiculous but based on how you were talking he knew this was not a time to make fun. He just wanted to know ow what he could do to make you less self-conscious

Wesely: He rolled his eyes at you leaning in to kiss you muttering that you were out of your mind, you had the perfect breasts, TV breasts just amazing. If you wanted him to show them more love to believe it well he was fine with that

Anatoly: He didn’t get why you were self-conscious about such a tiny thing. (No pun intended) but if you wanted to complain about it he was fine with telling you that you were completely perfect.

Vladimir: “what? Do you want me to buy you bigger boobs? I’ll buy you bigger boobs.”


	263. meeting in college

Matt: You met in Spanish class, Matt was so much better at the language then you and it had started off as just simply study sessions but it was easy to get distracted during breaks.

Wesely: you thought he was a complete dick. Stuck up rich boy, but when you got paired together for a project you realized that he was actually pretty funny when his sass wasn’t directed at you.

Anatoly: He was one of the only fee older people at the community college you went to. You could tell he was struggling with the classes but we’re nervous to approach him since we always sat alone. It wasn’t till you ran into at a cafe one day that you talked to him.

Vladimir: It took you a week to figure out he didn’t actually go to school there. That he had only been attending the party (you later found out he was there for work but you tried not to think of that)


	264. "uncles"

Matt: He would babysit Foggys kids all the time, teaching them how to fight but making sure they knew not to let their dad know, he would also help them with there school work and was always there for there school plays and anything else.

Foggy: He would always let them know that there dad’s conspiracy theories were always just a bit out of reach. He would sneak them candy and gifts all the time. Also when the time came he was the one to teach them how to ride a bike/ drive


	265. love notes

Matt: He would call you in the morning while you slept so that you would always have a voice mail to start the day off with him saying he loves you and hopes you have a great day.

Wesely: He left post-it notes around the house with tiny things he loves about you on them. He got very creative with were to hid them and it was always a pleasant surprise to find one.

Anatoly: He would text you during the day, saying he missed you and he couldn’t wait to come home and see you.

Vladimir: He would call you every day on his lunch break to let you know how his day was going and how he missed you. He wasn’t the greatest about expressing his feelings but he did his best to let you know he loved you.


	266. relaxing

Matt: You two would lay together on his bed and you would read aloud from your favorite book from him, or he would teach you how to read braille.

Wesely: He spends the entire day making people happy and when he came home it was your turn to make him feel good.

Anatoly: You would pour a glass of vodka for both of you and curl up together in the couch watching game of thrones.

Vladimir: He taught you how to crochet, it apparently calmed his nerves down and where you had to do so he wasn’t always angry. You never thought you would see such a violent man get so excited over yarn.


	267. drunk

Matt: He slung you over his shoulder since you couldn’t walk up straight and only chuckled as you squirmed yelling that you were fine. Eventually, you gave up and just sang loudly to him as he brought you home, laying g you down on the bed, and forcing you to lay down and sleep.

Wesely: He pushed your hands off of him as they began to come chuckling as you pouted at him but still refusing to take advantage of you that wasted.

Anatoly: He laughed as he laid you down in the back seat of the car to drive you home. You managed to clinical into the front despite his protests because you needed to talk to him about the inaccuracy of the Harry Potter movies.

Vladimir: He locked you up with him in his office, surprised you even managed to get off the way to the safe house this wasted. He had to keep bringing to back over to the couch to stop going through his paperwork, and eventually put his jacket over you when you passed out on his couch.


	268. buying a home together

Matt: You guys had to make sure the house was able to work with Matts condition. You knew of course that he could use his other senses to get around but you didn’t want him to have to think about it. When you finally found the perfect place you all but jumped on Matt tackling him into a kiss you are so happy.

Wesely: He wanted to spoil you, get you the perfect house, with everything you had ever dreamed off. It was quite a surprise anniversary present. But after looking around you had a shit eating grin on your face as you decided it was a good idea to christen each and every room.

Anatoly: You did not think getting a place together would be this stressful. Half the time you were yelling at each other the other half you were avoiding each other, but when you found the place you both just knew.

Vladimir: He had made his men move your stuff over and you rolled your eyes at him but we’re secretly glad to be causing moving was the absolute worst. When Vladimir met you in the lobby he swooped you up in his arms and carrying you up to your penthouse.


	269. cheating (on you)

Matt: He hadn't meant for it to happen and regretted that it did at once. He tried to lie to you about it but soon the guilt because to much and he spilled it all out to you. It felt like you had been hit by a truck when he told you, you wanted to be angry but all you felt was numb. You didn’t want to hear his reasoning you just grabbed your things and left.

Wesely: there were tears as you threw things at him yelling at him to get out of your face not really thinking about the fact that you were in his flat. You had figured it out when you found underwear that defiantly wasn’t yours at his place. He tried to explain to you why but what did that matter you didn’t care why he did it just that he had in fact done it. By the time you were done his place was trashed and you felt slightly better knowing that as you left.

Anatoly: You walked in on it happening. They hadn’t noticed you at first, standing there a stampede of emotions raging through you. When they did Anatoly all but jumped off of them immediately on the defense, you only held up your hand to silence him and very quietly told his bitch to get out. You did not care what it took you were gonna make sure no one fucked him ever again.

Vladimir: He wanted to sleep with your best friend? Fine, you were just gonna sleep with his brother then.


	270. protecting them

Matt: He felt almost like he let you down. Sure you two had gotten out of the situation but it was because you had to get them out, you simply rolled your eyes at him and told him to woman up.

Wesely: He was impressed with you, he was good at talking his way out of a situation but he was nothing compared to that. Why should you not work alongside him then if you could bring that kind of negotiation to the table?

Anatoly: where the hell had you learned to fight like that. He was nothing short of impressed and demanded you teach him how to do that thing you just did. Sure you taught him so stuff but you can never reveal all your secrets

Vladimir: He went off about why you thought it was necessary to have a gun on you (even though obviously it came in handy!) He thought it was because you didn’t think he could take care of you (“did you want me to not shoot him, Vlad,? Let us both die to protect your masculinity!?”)

 


	271. coma

Matt: He was ready to say goodbye. Had spent the last week avoiding your hospital bed like the plague as if you might stay alive a bit longer if he put off saying goodbye. Somehow it must have worked because when Matt finally got up the strength to say goodbye to you, you shot awake in the hospital bed.

Foggy: you can’t count the amount of time Foggy laughed tears in his eyes treating to sue the shit doctor. He knew you would wake up he knew it. You could hardly keep up with the number of kisses he was pressing to your face.

Karen: she cried and you didn’t understand what was wrong since you had no idea it had been that bad. But you held her while she cried and kissed her when she said she thought you were going to wake up, assuring her that that was a crazy thought.

Wesely: He didn’t cry till you got home, and then again it wasn’t till he thought you were sleeping. When you woke up trying to kiss the tears away he had broken down saying that you looked so close to the way you did in the hospital bed sleeping there for a second he thought maybe the doctor had been right.

Anatoly: He kissed you hard not even giving you time to wake up properly. He kept saying he loved you over and over again as his kisses trailed everywhere crawling onto the hospital bed with you.

Vladimir: He phone rung an hour after he had said goodbye to you, he hadn't told them to pull the plug yet, not quite yet. Saying goodbye and meaning in where two different things. When he picked up he nearly ran to the hospital after hearing your voice asking him why the hell he wasn’t at your side the bastard. (Though you had a smile when you said it)


	272. nerds

Matt: You couldn’t help it, you just had to talk about what was going on in your show. You knew you were being annoyed but every time you apologized Matt just laughed and told you to go on. He thought it was cute how excited you got.

Wesely: there was a book you were both utterly obsessed with and would take turns reading chapters aloud to each other each night. Your conversations would often just be references toward the latest thing that will happen.

Anatoly: He would roll his eyes are you discussed your newest celebrity crush. You really were impressed with how he didn’t freak out as you went on about how much you wanted his character to fuck you. Instead, he would just buy you merchandise from whatever you were currently invested in at the moment.

Vladimir: “did another fictional character die? There, there let it out”


	273. meeting the folks

Matt: Matt had been nervous, for weeks leading up to this invent. He needed to make a good impression because we’ll frankly Matt was falling in love with you. So he put on his brave face and the two of you drive up to your families crowded house. The atmosphere made Matt very happy he took Spanish in school because that’s all that seemed to be spoken in your home. It also made a good impression on your parents who by the end of the night Matt was such a sweet you g boy and they were glad you were finally settling down.

Foggy: when Foggy found out that you didn’t have a dad he let out a sigh of relief. How bad could it be than right? I mean dads were the ones protecting their little girls. He didn’t take into account how terrifying lesbians could be. The two women were all smiles and vague threats. Foggy held his ground though and was his normal quirky self. You were thankful for that because even if he couldn’t tell you knew your mom’s loved a funny guy.

Wesely: He was stiff and unsure of what to do the entire time. Your stepmom had answered the door shirtless and the house itself was giving him a contact high. When you had said you came from hippies this was not what he thought you meant. Despite his best efforts he just could not get on your parent's wavelength. Despite this, your father had clapped you on the shoulder congratulating you on finding such an outstanding young man.

Fisk: You were the oldest of 7 kids, and your parents ran the local church. So while you weren’t that religious your self they were. Fisk did a ton of bible studying the week before your visit. He didn’t just want to please your father with his knowledge he wanted to blow him away. It didn't matter though, your parents were uptight and cruel and by the end of the night, you were ready to rip out your hair. Fisk had been disappointed it didn’t go as he hoped but you assured him that’s the nicest they had ever been to any of your partners.

Anatoly: You were your mom’s youngest and your father’s only your mother marrying your father a few years after she divorced your brother and sisters dad. The situation you were in growing up made you Perhaps one of the most spoiled people you knew. Which is why your relationship with Anatoly worked because he too loved to spoil you. Anatoly was stiff for most of the evening doing hid best to stay polite. You could tell he was terrified and wished he would lose up. When he got called out to work in the middle of dinner you knew he was mortified. As your parents drove you home the night they infor.ed you they didn’t like him since he didn’t put their little girls first. You had only rolled your eyes.

Vladimir: meeting g your parents was a struggle since they lived in different states. The divorce not fancying their relationship well at all. First, you went to your fathers. Immediately your dad let you know you could do better then this car faced criminal but you had ignored him. Vladimir drank with your father while you and your dad’s girlfriend cooked. You hated her promptly ignoring her and we’re very happy to see Vladimir follow your lead. By the end of dinner, everyone was glad to be headed out.   
Your mom hugged Vladimir, welcoming him into the family at once. Your stepfather hooks his hand and promptly told him “son if you hurt her, we’ll I’ve been to jail and I ain’t afraid to go back.” Vladimir had visibly tensed at the treat. The brunch with your mother went far better her crying as she said goodbye and telling you to come back anytime.


	274. going down on you

Matt: He would start by kissing at your throat sucking and biting at your skin as he went leaving a trail of hickeys till his head was between your thighs. He would put your legs over his shoulders, gripping your ass he pulled you closer.

Wesely: He pushed you up against the wall in the stairway, the only moment alone you two had, had in far too long. You didn’t have time to react as he pushed your skirt up dropping down to his knees, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder as one handheld you in place against the wall.

Anatoly: never before had a conference call been so stressful. Anatoly sat between your legs under the desk as you tried to keep your breathing steady, as you talked business over the phone.

Vladimir: He pushed you up on the counter tugging your pants off as he dropped down to his knees pulling you into him, starting by leaving hickeys on the inside of your thighs and leaving indents of his hands in your hip.


	275. you say I love you first

Matt: He was shocked when the words left your lips. Not that you said them per se but with the certainty that they were said. There was no wavering or uncertainty. Before he could think about it Matt was saying it back and realized he meant it just as much.

Wesely: He paused, stopping what he was doing and turning to look at you. He opened his mouth a few times shocked and you thought maybe you had messed up but then his lips twitched up into a smile and he said the words back.

Anatoly: his eyebrows shot up at the words before he grabbed your face kissing you hard breaking out into a smile before repeating the words on your lips.

Vladimir: He looked at you utterly confused. “Why?” He asked before shaking his head “I mean, I love you too of course.”


	276. First thought

Matt: “where do I know that smell from? They smell like a happy memory I just can’t pinpoint what….”

Wesely: “Finally”

Anatoly: “they look like someone who could make you fall in love”

Vladimir: “holy shit”


	277. no bra?

Matt: He didn’t figure out quite what was different till you curled up against his chest he tensed slightly as he felt your bare chest against him. After a moment he relaxed though and smiled leaning down to kiss you.

Wesely: He tensed up when he saw you weren’t wearing a bra, it seemed more intimate then anything you had done yet and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. But you ignored him and crawled into bed anyway kissing him sweetly till he relaxed.

Anatoly: He smirked as he saw you get under the covers moving over so he could catch your lips with his wasting no time in sliding his hand up your shirt.

Vladimir: He didn’t even notice till the next morning, and that was only because your shirt had moved up during the night. He ran his fingers up your side gently, as he kissed you awake.


	278. how many children/ naming

Matt: You two would have one son. Named Jack after his father.

Foggy: you two had a girl and then a boy a few years later, their names are Alice (after your favorite book Alice in Wonderland) and Franklin Jr.

Wesely: a daughter, named Jasmine after your favorite Disney princess because you k ew she would be treated as such.

Anatoly: “maybe you wouldn’t have so many damn kids if you and Y/N didn’t fuck like bunnies” you had 5 kids, 4 boys, and a girl. Their names are Alexei, Oleg, Ivan, Iosif, and Svetlana

Vladimir: you only meant to have one but the bastard gave you twins. Anastasia and Dmitry


	279. you died

Matt: He felt like a part of him had been taken away. Like he was missing the price of his soul again. He had lost before but this felt different. Instead of using it to make him strong all it did was make him think Perhaps stick had been right all along.

Foggy: He couldn’t make jokes for a month. Everything hurt too much. It felt like he had been hit by a truck. Life seemed to move in slow motion anymore. He just couldn’t find a reason to smile.

Wesely: He did his best to get through, but you never quite left him. You were always there at the back of his mind.

Fisk: it was anger that filled him rather than sadness, he wanted to someone to blame for you dying and he wouldn’t stop till he did.

Anatoly: He had dealt with deaths before. But he never thought anyone but his brothers would affect him. Not like this anyway. Not having trouble eating. Not being able to speak English because that took to much thought and his mind was busy missing you.

Vladimir: He didn’t want to admit it was real. To him, you were still alive, just not in the same world that he was. But he would find you.


	280. miscarriage

Matt: He blamed himself. He should have known something was wrong, smelt it or heard it something. You kept telling him he couldn’t have known, to not blame himself. But eventually, your words began scrambled as you clung to him just repeating that it wasn’t either of your faults as you held back tears.

Wesely: the bed was covered in blood when you woke up, you hadn’t even realized you were screaming to he grabbed you asking what was wrong, telling you to calm down, insisting everything was fine even though you both knew it wasn't.

Anatoly: You hadn’t even known you were pregnant. The pain had just been too much and he took you to the hospital where they told you, that you had lost the baby. It shouldn’t have hurt as bad as it did. You hadn’t even wanted a child but the ride home was spent in silence as you stared out the window.

Vladimir: You were surprised you even managed to walk to the safe house. But that seemed to be as far as you could go, as soon as you saw him it all becomes too much and you couldn’t even hold your self upright anymore. Vladimir ended up laying down on the ground with you, holding you to his chest as you cried.


	281. breaking up

Matt: it hurt, even though you knew it was coming. Matt was just not someone meant to stay in a relationship. He knew exactly what to say, and you couldn’t be mad at him even if it hurt like hell to say goodbye.

Wesely: you broke up with him. It had been a long time coming, he was just to busy with work. You could not compromise your life for him anymore. You loved him but it was too much. When he was unable to come home for an entire week you packed your things and left leaving a note. You knew it was cowardly but you couldn’t look him in the eye when you did it.

Anatoly: It ended with screaming and things flying at each other’s head. You didn’t even remember what you were arguing about anymore, just that there was too much to argue about. You ended up storming out, him throwing your things after you.

Vladimir: You both knew it was over when you sat across from each other at breakfast and the spark was just not there anymore. It had been a long time coming but it still hurt, you both still loved each other but this… you both deserved better. You made love one last time before he left leaving you to clean your things out.


	282. cheating

Matt: He quietly growled at you to leave, almost low enough that you didn’t bear. But you knew, knew he could smell the other man on you. You wanted to defend yourself but when you opened your mouth to do so the demand was repeated over you yet again, nearly a scream this time.

Wesely: He was silent when you told him what you had done. He wanted to be mad but all he could do was ask you what he had done wrong, how he could fix himself for you.

Anatoly: you wanted to be a whore? Fine, he had an entire operation built around just that.

Vladimir: He caught you in the act. You screaming at him stop as he beat the man you were with, but he only pushed you back yelling at you to shut up unless you wanted the same to happen to you. When he was done, what you knew to be a dead body lying at his feet he crawled into the bed, kissing you sweetly blood from his hand smearing onto your face as he told you to remember that you where his.


	283. holding you

Matt: He liked to keep an arm around your waist, holding you close to his side. Just close enough that he could not only hear your heartbeat but also feel it like it was part of him as well.

Wesely: He would hold your hand squeezing it too tightly at times. It was his way of saying that everything was going to be okay as long as you were by his side.

Anatoly: He would stand behind your arms wrapped around your waist ad he let his chin rest on top of your shoulder. He often laid kisses on your neck or cheek.

Vladimir: He pulled you into his lap always keeping at least one arm wrapped around you. A way of saying you were his.


	284. being shorter

Matt: You loved being shorter than him because when you hugged him, you could hear his heartbeat and it felt like home, you often wondered if your heartbeat sounded the same way to him.

Wesely: you would have you go up on your tippy toes to kiss him if he wouldn’t bend down and often then you would only just catch him mouth. You found it as a sort of challenge, a way for you to fight for him.

Anatoly: You liked that you could lay your head on his shoulder when you. stood side by side. That when you hugged him you were the perfect hight to bury your face into his neck. It made you feel closer to him. Made it more intimate somehow.

Vladimir: you would hang off him, using his body more as a pillow than anything. Arms often wrapped around his waist as you laid your head on his chest, leaning up to kiss him, smiling as he leaned down to met your lips with his.


	285. noises

Matt: You could not get enough of the deep moan that left his throat as he road him, fingers digging into your sides and he let out shaky breaths, wanting it to last as long as it could.

Wesely: His moans were loud like he wanted you to know just how much he was enjoying it, even though he would bury his face in your neck biting into the skin as if to muffle the sounds.

Anatoly: He would purr, as the road you, biting and nipping at the skin as he muttered confessions of love in both English and Russian. When he got close his breath would get shaky as he held you closer, often coming with a breath of your name.

Vladimir: He would growl as he took over hands rough and demanding but also gentle and caring in a way. He would call you words in Russian that you were sure in any other situation you would smack him for using. In a gruff voice, he would always demand that you were his and you were always happy to agree.


	286. fears

Matt: You hadn’t thought to tell Matt about your pet snake, you were just so used to him it was like second nature to have the boa crawl across you. When you heard the high pitched scream from the other room though you remembered real fast. Matt was standing on a chair when you came holding his walking cane like a weapon.

Wesely: You woke up to the sound of a sort scream and a crash. You were up in an instant to go help him from whoever had broken in. What you found though was not a heist gone wrong, it was your boyfriend sitting up on the counter with a spatula in his hand as he stared at a cockroach on the floor.

Fisk: you never thought such a high pitched sound could come from such a large man. He had back away into the corner as he stared at the adorable mouse in pure horror. You could not help laughing when you caught the thing, teasing Fisk with it before bringing it outside.

Anatoly: He ran inside in the middle of a sentence. Just up and ran away. You had Absolutely no idea how to react, looking around and finding no reason for the sudden action. Anatoly ended up calling you a minute later when you were still too shocked to move to tell you there was a bee.

Vladimir: He was standing on top of his desk yelling for someone to kill it. Now you didn’t like spiders either but you lost your shit, laughing like an idiot as he freaked out. It wasn’t till the spider /moved/ that you joined him on top of the desk. Piotr ended having to come in and stomp the thing to death. You could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

Foggy: you were walking down the street when a rat ran past the two of you. You didn’t think much of it, you loved in a city after all. But foggy screamed and jumped back, tripping and falling on his ass. You could not stop laughing for the rest of the day.


	287. pregnancy

Matt: He hated that you pushed yourself, no matter how much you claimed that you were alright. There was no reason he couldn’t do the shopping or cleaning but you waved him off claiming you were fine. Then you would proceed to complain later about literally everything with pregnancy.

Wesely: you just wanted to complain without him having the perfect answer. You never thought you would hate him always having the perfect solution. (Dammit James I just want to hate my life! Stop making it harder to complain you ass!)

Anatoly: Anatoly insisted on going everywhere with you. (Yes Toly because the Walmart cashier is gonna attack me) he didn’t want you getting hurt or forgetting to eat or any other possible thing that could go wrong he thought of.

Vladimir: He sent someone to cheek on you every two hours. One day you got so sick of it and left work early, he freaked out so much when the men reported back that you weren't wearing you said you would be and after the large argument that followed he agreed to back off.


	288. watching up

Matt: He heard the crying before he came in the door and was on his guard at once. When he came in he found you sitting on the couch the sound of a movie also playing. He asked you what was wrong and could not help rolling his eyes as you told him this movie was too sad to be made for children.

Wesely: you were not more than a few minutes in when Wesley came how to you clutching the pillow eyes watering. At first, he was convinced something else was wrong that you weren’t telling him, but you made him watch it with you and by the end he understood.

Anatoly: He just laughed and hugged you while you cried it out, telling you that he would be sure to not let you watch it without him anymore.

Vladimir: He thought you were completely overreacting and rolled his eyes at you. A week later you came home to him angrily making a bowl of ice cream and cursing that that movie was completely uncalled for as he whipped at his eyes.


	289. favorite outfit

Matt: He can’t see so what clothes you are wearing really doesn’t matter. He does like that button up dress though since it’s easy to get off you.

Wesely: He likes that black dress you have that stops at your knees. The top half hugs your chest then flows at the bottom. (And it has pockets James!)

Anatoly: well he really likes that nurse outfit you have.

Vladimir: He prefers you aren’t wearing clothes


	290. songs you both sing to

Matt: Sugar were going down by fall out boy, anytime it came on Matt couldn’t help but sing along and you would never pass up an opportunity to sing fall out boy.

Wesely: shake it up by Taylor Swift. Even though he would only sing along with you at home if it came on when you two were in public you would cat h him humming along.

Anatoly: anything by panic! at the Disco. Part of you was convinced that Toly had a crush on Brendon Urie but then again you couldn’t blame him if he did.

Vladimir: bohemian rhapsody, loud and obnoxiously, Sergei would usually end up throwing something at the both of you so you would shut up.


	291. working with them

Matt: working with Matt was always an adventure, even if most of what you did was mostly office work. When you first met Matt you would not have pegged him for a conspiracy theory type but then again he usually ended up correct so you began to question everything.

Wesely: He did not stand for anyone giving it less than there all. Working with him was stressful and took a lot out of you. Mistakes were not tolerated but if you were good at your job it was worth it.

Anatoly/Vladimir: working for the brothers was like being part if a very big, mean family. Even if you were new to the operation you felt comfortable alongside these men, they protected there own first and for more.


	292. cuddles

Matt: hyper senses made Matt not quite enjoy being touched at all times, but sometimes after a particularly hard day Matt would pull you close to him burying his face into your neck.

Wesely: Wesely would sleep on his back with you laid half on top of him, one of his arms wrapped around your waist to keep in place.

Anatoly: You would lay face to face, limps tangled close together so that you both were practically one person. Soft kissed would often by shared on whatever exposed skin there was as you fell asleep.

Vladimir: He would never admit it out loud but he loved being the little spoon.


	293. taking care of them

Matt: He didn’t really like to be taken care of. Even though he knew that he wasn’t disabled that didn’t mean other people didn’t assume so. But gradually he let you, starting with helping him pick out clothes or make food.

Wesely: He was a people pleaser, it was always his job to help other people and his relationships had never been different. So it was a bit of a system shock to have you spoil him the way you did. Always making him breakfast and dinner, doing his laundry making sure he always had his favorite food in the house.

Anatoly: You would make sure he got enough sleep and made sure he ate something other than fast food at all the time because it was “easier”. You weren’t even sure that Anatoly noticed half the things he did for you but you didn’t really care as long as he was healthy.

Vladimir: you had no idea how he had made it this far in life. Anatoly you assumed, that poor boy must have had to do everything for him, brother. It took you a month of dating him to realize that Vladimir would literally forget to eat unless someone else would make him. He was honestly just a large angry child.


	294. labor

Matt: He was freaking out, probably more than you were. He didn’t leave your side at all during the 15 hours of pain. The whole time he held your hand and was listening closely to make sure everything was okay.

Wesely: you were a week early and he was 3 hours away. He knew Fisk would be mad but he abandoned the mission so that he could be by your side. He had read up on ways to help you make labor easier. He sat by your side holding your hand and helping you to breathe.

Anatoly: You went into labor at one of the safe houses. And while Anatoly was usually calm about things you were thankful that his men were there to calm him down otherwise your not sure he would have ever wised up and got you at the hospital. When you finally got there he was quiet, holding your hand and getting you what you needed but obviously scared as hell.

Vladimir: there was a lot of screaming for the shirt amount of time Vladimir was in the room with you. You ended up getting him thrown out, which you think the doctors were grateful for. But the blonde was stubborn and called you from the parking lot keeping you on the phone till you agreed to let him back in.


	295. raising kids

Matt: He was a devoted father, always doing his best, though that didn’t mean he stopped paying attention to you, he always made sure to keep the romance alive.

Wesely: He wasn’t always home but when he was home he was home. He would call every night o to be sure he got to put your kid to sleep even if it was over the phone and he did his best to always be there for both of you when you really needed him.

Anatoly: He was more friends with your kid than a parent, though that didn’t stop him from disciplining your child when it was called for. He always made sure on Sunday you would all have “family day”

Vladimir: He did his best as a father, but it was not something he really should have been. He did try though, which usually needed up in him just spoiling your child to the T because he wanted them to like him.

Foggy: Foggy was a great father, a much better parent than you. He was good with kids he always knew how to make them feel better, knew how to talk to them. It suited him, he just had so much love to give and you were so happy you were there to see him share it.


	296. periods

Matt: He always knew when you were on your period… could smell it on you. So he knew to be extra nice on those days. He would always make sure the house was extra stalked with chocolate.

Wesely: you both tried to avoid the subject like the plague. But when it did come up it was usually in the middle of an argument when Wesely would blame your mood on that and you would promptly banish him to the couch.

Anatoly: He was shocked at how much cost. Outraged actually “but you have to buy them every month! It is a cotton ball Y/N!” After he found this out he got you anything you asked forever.

Vladimir: He just did his best to keep you happy all the time, he carried chocolate, Advil, and tampons on him at all times just in case.


	297. dancing together

Matt: You danced around to music in the apartment all the time. Bad dancing, not that you really cared since no one could see you. Occasionally Matt would join in the both of you looking like complete idiots as you danced around offbeat to pop music.

Wesely: it was always formal dancing in large banquets where he could show you off. The way the two of you moved together, you knew it must be breathtaking.

Anatoly: three am in the kitchen with slow music playing he would tear you away from whatever late night snack you two got and pulled you closer to his chest swaying back and forth and he hummed the lyrics to you.

Vladimir: you two danced almost every day, some tines at home, or in the garage or even in the grocery store. It was usually slow dances after not to any music at all.


	298. romance movies

Matt: He didn’t understand why you even wanted him to “watch” this movie. It’s not like he could see it, you would have to explain what was going on the whole time. Plus that bet was absolute shit anyway, you totally cheated. He didn’t know how, but you did.

Wesely: He could have sworn he was right, would have bet his life on. He guessed it was a good thing that wasn’t the stakes of the bet because now he sat in the living room complaining about how he didn’t have time to watch this chick flick. He stayed complaining the entire movie but you could tell he was into it  
  
Anatoly: You were able to pick up more phone numbers at the bar so Anatoly had to take you out to the movie you had been hearing about. Anatoly grumbled and rolled his eyes the entire he even fell asleep on you in the theater, but you didn’t mind much because you got to simply hold the fact that he went to see the movie against him.

Vladimir: You were just better at darts then he was and even though he kept demanding a rematch you kept winning, so now he sat on the couch cursing in Russian as you put the movie in. Halfway threw you were bored out of your mind and tried to play it off by kissing him but he pushed you away fully invested in the film.


	299. protecting younger siblings

Matt: growing up with Matt as an older brother was great, everyone loved Matt because he was such a good soul. People didn’t really like you as much thought and you got bullied at school, Matt would always be there to lift your spirits, and even though he didn’t know you knew, he did manage to beat up the kids who picked on you.

Foggy: He was almost like a mother when it came to you. Don’t do this, don’t do that. But he also let you make your own choices and was always there to back you up and catch you if you fell.

Karen: you two were not close growing up, you both blamed it on the age gap. You were just two completely different people, but you would always defend each other even if you weren’t on the best of terms at the time.

Wesely: Wesley was constantly watching over you, making sure you didn’t get in trouble, making sure you always did what would be best for your future. It was annoying in a way, but you were glad at least he was there to do it.

Anatoly: while he was the more sensible of the two if you messed with Vladimir then you messed with him and he would not hesitate to pay you back tenfold for hurting his brother. Even if Vladimir was capable of taking care of himself.

Vladimir: (Vladimir is the younger brother and there is Absolutely nothing you can say that will change my mind omg fight me on this.) Vladimir protected his own. If you messed with his brother it was almost like giving yourself a death sentence. And if Anatoly made shit choices Vladimir was there to remind him what shit choices they were as he got him out of whatever situation he had gotten into.


	300. phone sex

Matt: He was better at it than you thought he would be. You figured it was because he always had to rely on his other senses so he was good at describing what was going on. Either way with Matt it was the only time you ever really got into it.

Wesely: You would always call him in the middle of work to talk dirty. You loved the way he tried to find answers that would sound appropriate to the people around him but would always be a proper response to you.

Anatoly: It never really worked out that well, both of you got distracted way too easily. One second you would be deriving all the dirty things you were gonna do to each other and the next you would be talking about the news.

Vladimir: the thing about angry sex was that it did not work well over the phone instead of it just leads to screaming at each other for twenty minutes.


	301. girlfriends daughter

Matt: He was shocked to learn that you had a little girl but he wasn’t going to stop seeing you because of it. The two of you arranged for him to met her and even though he was nervous he did his best to make sure she liked him.

Wesely: He was not the greatest with children, so when he found out you had one he was terrified. He really liked you but he didn’t know if he could handle a child, but for you, he was gonna cry.

Anatoly: He found out by accident, much earlier than you had told any of your other boyfriends. But Anatoly didn’t freak out like the rest of them did. He just smiled and talked sweetly to your little girl and did he best for her to like him.

Vladimir: Vladimir was horrible with children, he had never wanted any, they were loud and messy. But despite himself, he loves your daughter and she loved him back so all in all everything was fine.


	302. pet names

Matt: The first time he called you Babe was when you were out in public and we’re getting hit on by some random guys, you thought it would be a one time thing but slowly it started happening more often and now that was pretty much exclusively what he called you in public.

Wesely: He had called you to love since your second date and it felt almost like he was confessing it every time he said the word. You didn’t mind at all.

Anatoly: He called you дорогой meaning darling. The first time he called you that had been when you were curled up together in bed and you were so tired the sound of the foreign word had sent you into a fit of giggles

Vladimir: королева, he called you the word often and by the way it was said you never thought to ask what it meant. You only knew it was a term of endearment and to respond when it was called. However the first time he called you a queen in English had thrown you off entirely.


	303. First birthday together

Matt: your birthday was in the summer so you always had nice weather to celebrate. Matt got you a promise ring because he is cheesy of. The two of you went out to dinner with friends after work.

Wesely: He took the day off to spend with you. You two went out of the city to see a play and at dinner, then gave you a beautiful pair of diamond hoop earrings that you know must have cost him a fortune.

Anatoly: your birthday was pretty close to when you two first started going out so you didn’t think Anatoly would go to really any lengths to impress you. But instead, you were surprised to him taking you out to see your favorite play and then bringing you back to his place for a home-cooked meal.

Vladimir: you thought he forgot, which didn’t really surprise you, Vladimir had the shitiest memory of anyone you have ever met. But when you came home that night Vladimir was the there waiting for you with a fancy candlelight dinner.


	304. how they initiate sex

Matt: it would usually happen after you two were making out after a while. The kisses would become more aggressive and turn into biting and grabbing until you both stumbled into the bedroom.

Wesely: He worked so often that you two had to plan out your sex schedule. It didn't bother you that much since things tended to get …. rough. And planning out when you had it also gave you both an opportunity to plan out what would go down.

Anatoly: You two were never not on top of each other. “Like seriously guys it’s 6 am have either of you even brushed your teeth yet?!” All over each other.

Vladimir: “can we have sex?” “Ugh.” “Please?” “Fine.”


	305. drunk texts/calling

Matt: You woke up to 15 messages on your phone. 14 of them was Matt half screaming half laughing into the phone about how happy he was that he met you as Foggy gave him poetry to recite in the background. The last one was of him obviously hungover and begging you not to listen to the other 14 messages.

Wesely: Wesely never texted which is why when you woke up to your phone going off of 1 am you were really confused. You were even more confused as you read threw the string of really really bad poetry, most of that poetry was about how amazing he thought your ass was.

Anatoly: He altered between calling and texting you just wanting you to wake up so he could tell you how beautiful you were. You woke up to him pounding on your door the next morning, demanding you give him your phone. You only laughed because you had already seen them all.

Vladimir: He just really wanted phone sex. You kept hanging up on him when he called to be a use frankly he sounded like a brat teenage boy but when he sent you a dick pic you gave up and went over to his place, if he was gonna keep this up you might as well be there in person to see him make a fool of himself.


	306. going swimming

Matt: it wasn’t that Matt didn’t know how to swim, he just didn’t particularly care for it, it was one of the few times he felt close to disabled. But you two were on vacation and had the pool to yourself so he joined you. You ended up having quite a riveting game of Marco Polo.

Wesely: His apartment had a pool in the gym that he never bothered to use before, but you enjoyed swimming laps. One day he thought he would join you and you ended up completely wearing him out. Afterward, you took pity on him and sat with him to cool off in the hot tub.

Anatoly: He thought the beach was completely pointless. How was getting sand everywhere and burning up from the sun? But it was hot and you were bored so he took you. You ended up dragging him into the water after you and he would never admit it but he actually had quite a lot of fun.

Vladimir: you two found a hot spring while hiking one day and decided to go skinny dipping in the warm waters. It was an hour full of giggles and kisses and one of the best memories you had with the blonde.


	307. Morning sex

Matt: You were an early bird and matt annoyed you with the fact that he could never get up on time. So one morning you decided to wake him up in a far nicer way then hitting him in the head with a pillow like usual. Instead, you slipped under the covers to wake him up with a warm mouth.

Wesely: He always had to leave for work so early you often missed him in the mornings but some days you would wake up to the sound of his alarm and join him in the shower. He ended up being late for work on those days.

Anatoly: You would always get up to make him coffee and breakfast before he had to leave for work. Some days though he decided you looked far too cute in pajamas and ruffled hair that he could not keep his hands off you and you both ended up on the kitchen floor.

Vladimir: some days you would wake up to lips on your neck and hands roaming your body. It became almost routine to him awake to him touching you. You would always shift so he had better access to you as you woke up, running your hands through his hair and kissing him.


	308. holiday

Matt: You always spent the big holidays with your parents and dating Matt wasn’t going to make you stop this. Matt seemed reluctant at first nervous they wouldn't like him but, he really had nothing to worry about your family ended up loving him and holidays were just that much better with him there. Plus with Matt there, you had someone to complain about your family too.

Wesely: evil doesn’t take a holiday and Wesley was no exception to that rule, but he did his best always getting you a lovely present and taking you out to dinner when he could.

Anatoly: He couldn’t always take work off but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. Anytime he got a free moment he would call you or stop by. He always got you a present as well and would make sure he at least had time to exchange them. If you went to stay with your family he would be sure to Skype you each night.

Vladimir: He was just horrid at dates. Honestly, you don’t think the man ever knew what time it was never minded what day month or even what year he was in. When you would remind him of the fact that “it’s Christmas Vladimir, you know that annoying music that’s been playing for weeks…. the reason there is a /tree/ in our house.” He just gave you a confused look and offered to take you out that night to make up for it. A few days later though you always found an apology gift left in the kitchen for you.


	309. night in

Matt: He felt like he had to treat you, he knew he had been distant with all of his work lately. Going out at night as Daredevil and even though you hadn’t said anything he knew it was bothering you. So tonight he decided to order Chinese and stay in with you instead.

Wesely: even when you two stayed in, everything was fancy. A nice candle light dinner that you were pretty sure he paid someone to make. It still tasted amazing though and afterward you two curled up together to watch your favorite movie.

Anatoly: He knew you were in a bad mood but instead of asking why he took the liberty of turning your living room into a pillow fort while you showered and convincing you to come in with a glass of wine. He had the laptop set up inside of it and you snuggled, drinking and watching crappy romance movies.

Vladimir: Vladimir was not good at romance, he never really had a reason to be good at it. But he was trying with you, and that started with attempting to make a nice dinner that ended up burning and setting the fire alarm off. After you two cleared out all the smoke, you ordered pizza and ended up having sex most of the night.


	310. you get shot

Matt: it was more a graze, wasn’t even that bad but Matt lost it. He was freaking out even though you insisted you were okay. You got mixed up in his work, but you were fine and you knew how to protect yourself. He didn’t want to hear it though, he messed up and you got hurt.

Wesely: It was an accident, Wesely thought you would be safe in the car but the windows were not as sturdy as he thought. The bullet was lodged inside your shoulder and it hurt like hell. You couldn’t help but cry clutching onto him with your unhurt arm. You knew how guilty he felt by the way he was holding you and telling you everything was gonna be okay. Everything was okay, they got the bullet out and you did not lose any ability to move but Wesely still felt horribly guilty.

Anatoly: the bullet went straight through your side. You were holding onto the wound trying to keep the pressure on both ends so you didn’t bleed out on him. You wanted to be brave so he didn’t feel like it was his fault but it hurt so bad. You were gonna die you knew it, everything was going black and you couldn’t hear. You woke up a week later still in pain but Anatoly promised you were gonna be okay. A little bit of physical therapy and you would be fine. He was trying not to cry when he told you.

Vladimir: one bullet was stuck in your leg the other had grazed your neck. Blood was everywhere and you couldn’t walk. Vladimir was putting pressure on your wounds talking to you both in English and Russian though you were really playing attention far to light headed. You did manage to laugh though when he told you he had survived worse than you would be fine. You knew he was putting up a brave front and you were thankful for that because if the broke down then so where you.


	311. hypoglycemic

Matt: He could tell something was wrong and kept asking you if you were okay but you kept waving him off. You didn’t want him to know about your condition and you were pretty sure you could last till you got home to eat. You don’t remember passing out, but you come up in the hospital with Matt sitting next to you and you could tell he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes and you keeping this from him but he was just happy you were okay.

Wesely: Wesely recognized the symptoms easily even though you insisted it was just a headache, he was able to get you to eat something before you made yourself pass out. Admittedly it made you feel much better but you hated that this was something you constantly had to worry about and even though you know you had no right to you took that anger out on Wesely. Sometimes you hated that he was so patient, why couldn’t he just yell back dammit.

Anatoly: You completely forgot to eat today, you were just too busy, so for the life of you, you could not understand why you were so tired or why everything looked so blurry. Anatoly did notice that you seemed off but chalked it up to a long day until you passed out on him. He freaked out not wanting to take you to the hospital but needing to know what was wrong. Piotr ended up recognizing what was wrong and got some sugar in your system.

Vladimir: you looked drunk honestly, slumped on his couch holding your head because it hurt to much and not being able to see straight. Vladimir had thought you’d been drugged and was trying to get you to tell him what had happened when you launched forward vomiting into his garbage can. He was shocked but held your hair back for you extremely worried. Finally, you admitted that you were hypoglycemic and he got you a soda angry you waited this long to tell him but also worried about you.


	312. lingerie

Matt: wearing it was more for you than for him, you wanted to feel pretty but you thought he would appreciate it anyway. You were waiting for him in the bedroom when he came home. Calling him into the room when you heard him walk in you met him in the doorway going up on your tip toes to kiss him. He smiled when his hand touched your side getting met with the feel of silk from the pink slip you were wearing.

Wesely: He had, had a terrible day and was ready to just call it a night when he got home. The last thing he expected was to met you in the living room dressed up for him. You visibly saw him gulp as he looked you up and down taking in the corset and thigh highs you were plaid in. You smirked walking over to him and greeting him with a kiss that he quickly overpowered.

Anatoly: He had gotten hurt at work, nothing too bad and neither of you were worried but you knew he was gonna come home in a bad mood. So you decided that the least you could do was try to cheer him up. You went out and bought yourself a skimpy little nurses outfit and greeted him at the door when he got home. The little “O” sound he made was adorable but you didn’t get to think too long about that before he scooped you up.

Vladimir: you were pacing the apartment in a white lace slip and thigh high stocking nervously. What if he didn’t like it, you looked stupid, this was a terrible idea. You were just about to change back when you saw Vladimir standing there staring at you with a devilish look in his eyes. “You look… delicious.” He purred causing you to blush, as he came over pinning you against the wall as he kissed you.

Foggy: He literally dropped his bad when he saw you, eyes wide and mouth open as he stared at you. You knew you looked hot but the reaction was still appreciated. “Are you just gonna stand there?” You laughed. That snapped him out of it and he quickly closed the distance between you two.

 

 


	313. hair cut

Matt: something felt off about you and he could not for the life of him figure out what it was. You were lighter? You could tell figuring it out was physically bothering him but you wanted to see how long it would take him to notice. It didn't end up happening till you kissed him goodnight and your hair didn’t fall in his face like it usually did. “That’s it! You cut your hair!” He cried victoriously"

Wesely: He had paused when he saw you, thrown off by the unexpected change. “You….” He motioned toward the top of his head before clearing his throat. “You look beautiful.”

Anatoly: You had been talking about getting your hair cut short for a few weeks now but weren’t sure that you had the guts to do it. When Anatoly came home with your hair cut off and cooking dinner he broke into a giant smile wrapping his arms around your waist and kissed your nose “it looks fantastic. I did not think it was possible for you to look more beautiful.”

Vladimir: you were stressed out when you made the snap decision to cut off your hair. You knew it didn't make sense you loved your hair but when times got rough….. when you went to bring Vladimir lunch he stopped his conversation with Anatoly short eyes widening. “What the hell did you do?” He didn’t mean for it to come out like that but it didn’t stop you from giving him the silent treatment for an hour.


	314. giving you there number

Matt: You worked at a book store and was a little shocked to see an obviously blind person alone in the store. You went over to help him and found he was looking for audio books (how could you forget about those.) You two got to talking and after you checked him out Matt wrote down his number on the receipt to give to you.

Wesely: He went to the coffee shop every day at the same time and ordered the same exact thing. You had started just making it for him right before you knew he would come in. One rainy day though he was late and you were worried till he came stumbling in soaking wet about an hour after his usual time. “Oh thank god, I thought I missed you.” You laughed and started making his order as he pulled out a card with his number admitting as he handed it over with the right amount that he would really like to see you outside of this shop.

Anatoly: You were sitting alone in a crowded coffee ship when Anatoly asked if he could share the booth with you, you didn’t see why not so you nodded yes figuring you would just finish your book. Somehow you to get to talking about it and you thought he was really sweet. When you came back from getting a refill you saw that he was gone but he left a note on a napkin saying he was sorry but he had to run to work and here was his number if you wanted to talk again.

Vladimir: Vladimir was not subtle at flirting in the slightest. He stumbled over his words and got flustered easily but you thought it was adorable. It made your boring life as a cashier slightly less horrible. You let him embarrass himself every day for a month (the things he came up with to by were rather impressive) before you asked him for his number. His smile made you feel like melting as he wrote it down on your arm.

 

 


	315. Honeymoon

Matt: Matt saved up enough money to take you to Italy for a week. It was a complete surprise but you were not complaining. Even though Matt couldn’t actually “sightsee” you two went out almost every day to try the food and talk to the locals.

Wesely: Fisk gave you an expense-paid trip to Spain. The honeymoon was two and a half weeks in all. The first week was spent in your hotel room. By the time the second week came around you didn’t know if you were gonna be able to walk around but you managed. Wesely always found the best restaurants and people to talk to. You felt like you were in a movie.

Foggy: He saved up enough to bring you to Paris, the city of love. He knew you always wanted to go and you could tell he was proud of himself for being able to take you where you really only spent one day out on the town though. You just couldn’t keep your hands off him. And the hotel room was really very nice.

Anatoly: He took you to Russia for a week. You both knew it was risky for him to go back but the look on his face was worth it. He leads you around Moscow like an excited puppy taking you to all his favorite shops and showing you places were him and Vladimir used to go as children. You could tell that when your vacation was up it was a bittersweet goodbye for him.

Vladimir: You thought that the two of you were just going to spend the week in a hotel so that if things went wrong Vladimir was there for his brother. That’s why when you were driving the airport you were quite surprised. Vladimir had planned out a week away in Iceland for you and you honestly could not have been more thrilled. The week was spent camping out in the beautiful lands.


	316. childhood friend

Matt: He didn’t have that many friends growing up, not many people wanted to hang out with the blind kid but you hadn’t cared about that. You two don’t talk much anymore since unlike Matt you moved from Hells Kitchen but you made it a point t to met up at least once every three months.

Wesely: you thought he was an idiot for the lone of work he went into and being his best friend you felt it was your job to remind him constantly. But he ignored your warnings because it paid well and “if I quit I can’t keep buying you nice things Y/N” you still thought he was far to smart to be this stupid.

Anatoly: You still lived in Russian and had long since thought Anatoly died when he decided to send you a letter. It came as quite a surprise and at first, you thought it was a joke but after reading threw you knew there was no way anyone could know this much about him to fake it. Like Anatoly, your heart was in Moscow so you constantly avoided his invitations to go to America but you two talked at least once a week.

Vladimir: you two became friends in grade school when you punched Vladimir in the face. (He totally had it coming) Vladimir had a grudging repeat for you after that and you went from rivals to friends. When he got back in touch with you after Siberia you agreed to take his an invitation to work with him in America.


	317. gender swap

Matt: this was ridiculous, he would never again make fun of girls for anything ever, they were majestic creatures deserved of worship. But this was not for him, god he thought bleeding from his face was bad.

Wesely: these boobs kept getting in the way of absolutely everything not to mention they were heavy, plus he kept feeling like people were staring at him, and not in the way he was used to. It made him feel grimy and dirty like he’d done something wrong.

Anatoly: He tried to look on the bright side of this. For instance, the looking at yourself naked part was not that bad. Plus he got a lot more stuff for free so less stealing… not that he was happy about this by any means but he could deal for the time being.

Vladimir: him being worried people didn’t listen to him before was nothing compared to that feeling as a girl. People straight up laughed in his face, only now he didn’t have the manpower to beat the life outta them. And being blonde didn’t help any, by the end of the first hour, he was ready to kill someone.

Karen: being a man wasn’t that bad. People took her seriously, she got no more unwanted advances and for the first time since union allied she felt safe in Hells Kitchen.


	318. uncles

Anatoly: obviously Anatoly was close to Vladimir's children, seeing then almost every day. Vladimir’s children would often joke that Anatoly was their other dad. Anatoly would always take there side in an argument no matter how stupid it was or how much he didn’t agree with them. He would always have little presents for them. He would help them with school work (if they played there cards right they could get him to do the projects for them) and if they had a play or something for school Anatoly was there.

Vladimir: uncle Vladimir also know as “the fun one” would give Anatoly's kids anything they asked for. On more than one occasion Toly’s daughter had talked him into playing dress up and his son convinced him to go to six different basketball games with him. The kids looked forward to the days they could stay at Vladimir’s because he let them eat candy for dinner and go to bed whenever they wanted. He was quick to defend them (unless it was an argument against Toly, he always took his brothers side)


	319. accidentally hitting you during a fight

Matt: You knew it wasn't on purpose, knew it was because, you moved after he threw a fist that had no intention of ever making contact with you, knew it from the look on his face when he felt the connection. But it hurt and you were mad and suddenly you were packing while he begged you not to. You ended up staying at a friend’s for a few days to cool down before going back and talking things out like rational adults.

Wesely: the slap left your cheek stringing and your eyes filling with tears. At once Wesely had stopped screaming and was apologizing, trying to make sure you were okay but you wouldn’t talk to him. Just locked yourself in your room and laid down to think for a few hours. When you came out you found a note on the table saying how sorry he was and telling you to call him when you were ready.

Anatoly: the noise echoed through the quiet room as you stared at each other both shocked he had actually done it. You had been yelling at him to just hit you already for what must have been an hour, half of your house was torn apart and you were both fuming though you couldn’t remember what had started the fight. It took a second for the shock to wear off before you hit him back just as hard. Fists ended up turning it kisses.

Vladimir: It wasn’t uncommon for you two, to fight, wasn’t uncommon for you to shove each other or throw things. The men were used to it, so when you came flying three the garage ready to storm out with Vladimir hot on your tail they didn’t think anything of it. They more or less ignored you. Until you cried out and fell to the ground. You could see the regret in Vladimir’s face but you didn’t care, grabbing your face and refusing to let him help you. Sergei ended up intervening and you kicked Vladimir out for a few days while you decided what to do.


	320. NSFW

Matt: He always knew exactly where to touch you. What spots would make you go over the edge. He took his time with you, almost teasing you in a way, wanting you to beg for it, beg for him. By the end, your legs were shaking and your voice was sore.

Wesely: Wesely lost his calm demeanor when he got into bed. He turned into an animal, biting and scratching, claiming what was his. You seemed to have a permanent line of hickeys on your inner thighs because of him. He would eat you out slowly and carefully wanting to torture you in the best way possible. And just as you came off his tongue he would fuck you till you were both sure you wouldn’t walk for a week.

Anatoly: He didn’t fuck, he made love. Sweet and slow. He would trail kisses over every inch of your body, digging his fingers into your skin, wanting you to remember his touch even long after he was gone. He fucked as he meant it, every move of his body a confession of love even when he growled otherwise in your ear, orbit and tugged and pulled at your neck. When you came it was crying his name.

Vladimir: Vladimir was not consistent in bed some days he would take you almost by force, fucking out his frustration into you. Other days he would kiss you while laughing and sex felt more like playing. Either way, though he would call you, his. Always his, his mouth made sure of that, leaving hickeys on every place of skin he could find. Or spanking your ass raw. He wanted you to remember the way he felt for days after.


	321. depression

Matt: He hated when you got like this, it wasn’t obvious and he knew you thought he didn’t notice. But there would be weeks at a time when you got quiet, and your voice didn’t sound like you were smiling anymore. He did his best to keep you distracted ted because you seemed better when you had something to do but for the most part all he wanted was for you to be happy.

Wesely: It frustrated him that there was no easy fix when you got like this, no way to just make it better. That didn’t mean he didn’t do his best. He kept you company, tried to keep you involved in the things you liked and when you couldn’t move he would stay in bed with you.

Anatoly: You spent most of the time crying, which wasn’t something Anatoly was used to. He was used to people holding their feelings in but seeing you get like this he was starting to think that wasn’t such a good idea. He kept close to you always scared you would do something drastic since your mode changed constantly. Eventually, he suggested that Perhaps you try medicine, you didn’t want to but admittedly it helped.

Vladimir: you wouldn’t talk for days never mind move. Eventually, Vladimir would carry you out of bed and into the shower was he washed you since you didn’t even have the energy to stand, once you were cleaned and put into new clothes he would lay with you until you fell asleep.


	322. karaoke

Matt: Matts go-to song was devil in disguise by Elvis Presley. The crowd always seemed to love Elvis and Matt, of course, was a fit of giggles by the end of the song because if only they knew.

Foggy/Karen: He would sing I don’t care by Icona Pop, as loudly as he could and would always end up dragging Karen on stage with him the two leaning on each other for support as they more screamed than sung the lyrics.

Wesely/Vladimir: It happened after a business deal that went well, the two got completely wasted and went up on stage to sing wannabe by spice girls. Neither of them ever talked about that night again.

Anatoly/ Vladimir: Anatoly would always drag Vladimir up onto the stage after a bit too many drinks to sing war (what is it good for) by Edwin Starr they might have gotten a bit too into it.


	323. first words

Matt: Matt was scared that he wasn’t a good father, they always cried when he picked them up and he never seemed to know what to do. But one morning when you were changing there dipper they very clearly called for “daddy!” You freaked out trying g to find Matt at once. He was in the kitchen and of course he had heard, he was frozen to the spot smiling ear to ear.

Fisk: He was not with you when your child said his first word. It had surprised you much you dropped the bowl of cereal you were holding. Your daughter was sitting there shouting “kitchen” over and over again. (Maybe the amount Wilson talked about his love for hells kitchen was getting out of hand) when you called to tell him he thought it was brilliant and came home at once to hear it for himself.

Wesely: He was holding your daughter in his arms while you all were waiting on line for food when his phone went off. The child wiggled in his arms when Wesely reached toward the ringing device. “Phone! Phone!” She screamed. Needle to say that call went ignored.

Anatoly: Anatoly was alone with his son, watching the news as his son played with toys by his feet. One of the boys got away from him and the child cried out “fuck!” Anatoly was mortified, you were gonna kill him, and of course, since he reacted when the child talked now he wouldn’t stop saying it.

Vladimir: you two had a betting pool, you were such her first word was gonna be “bitch” and he thought it would be “mudak” you two came to saying them as much as possible around her, not wanting to lose. But neither of these was her first word. It happened when you were all watching TV and Anatoly came over. She jumped up and reached up for her uncle. “Toly! Anatoly!” Neither of you talked to the brunette for the rest of the night.

Foggy: He was home alone with his daughter when she said her first word. One of those annoying lids shows was on and he was about ready to strangle the creators when his daughter starting screaming “shoe! Shoe!” To the princess on the tv. He was so excited he co.lletly forgot about his homicidal thoughts.

Karen: she was feeding her kid when they started reaching for her “mommy!” Her kid laughed, Karen was so shocked that she completely forgot the keep feeding them till they cried for mommy again.


	324. are you smoking the pot?!

Matt: He could smell it on you from all the way outside the building. Lying to him was useless. He demanded that you give him whatever you had left then grounded you for a week. Lecturing you over and over about how stupid pot was.

Wesely: He found it, in your sock drawer when he was snooping around your room. That in its self pissed you off more than anything and the two of you ended up giving each other the silent treatment for two weeks all while you weren’t allowed to leave the house.

Anatoly: You came home high af and giggling told him not to let his dad know. He waited for the effects to wear off before yelling at you for doing something so stupid. Anatoly was against any kind of drugs and even if you insisted pot really wasn’t that big of a deal you ended up getting g your friend privileges revoked.

Vladimir: really you could be doing far worse with your life. And to be honest, it looked kinda fun. You two ended up getting high together and watched weird science while binge eating everything you had in the house.


	325. sick kid

Matt: He woke up knowing that his kid was not feeling well. He also knew they would refuse to admit that they were, so he let them go out with him as usual, till they threw up in his office (great he was never gonna get that smell out) and he took them home, ticked them into bed with a bucket and told them to call if they needed anything.

Wesely: He woke up to his son sniffling and knocking on his bedroom door crying because he had thrown up all over his floor. Wesely simply sighed and got his son cleaned up before cleaning his room. Then brought him to spent the rest of the night in bed with him and mommy.

Anatoly: He would make you chicken soup and sit on the couch with them while you had your head in his lap and watched your favorite movie. If they had a fever he would dab there head with a wet washcloth and always made sure they were drinking enough water.

Vladimir: He was thankful that his kid liked to be alone when they were sick because he was ot good at comfort. Sure he went out and got medicine and soup, crackers but when it came to sucking there and making sure you were fine he didn’t have the patients. He told them to call him if they needed anything, but for the most part, they just worked out the sickness on there own.

 

 


	326. child is in an abusive relationship

Matt: You refused to leave them, so Matt attacked him as Daredevil after beating him pretty much within an inch of his life Matt told him that if he ever hurt you again he would kill him. Your boyfriend left you soon after that and while you knee what Matt did and where pissed, in the long run, you appreciated it.

Wesely: He was sick of the excuses you made for him. He would never lay a hand on you, you kept claiming, but that didn’t matter, the way he talked to you and the way he acted. When you were out Wesely went to your house with feer men as a backup, mostly for show and told your boyfriend that if he didn’t disappear within the next 3 hours, he would personally kill him very, very slowly.

Anatoly: He loved your girlfriend, thought she was amazing. But when you had come to his house in tears, hardly being able to admit the things your girlfriend had done to you over the past year he didn’t hesitate to make sure you never saw her again.

Vladimir: He dragged you from the house because you kept refusing g to leave. “He didn’t mean it, dad, it was an accident, he promised not to do it again” He was sick of the excuses, you deserved better and when your boyfriend showed up at his house asking to see you he shot him.


	327. sex talk

Fisk: He did not want to have to give her the sex talk, he didn’t want to think of his daughter having sex. So instead he sat her down and gave her a pamper, made her read it in front of him and then ask him any questions that she had.

Matt: He kept it short and to the point, this is how you do it, this is how you don’t get pregnant or sick, okay now you go and we can both die of embarrassment.

Wesely: He treated it like he did everything like it was a business deal. Which somehow made it worse because all she could picture is two people having sex for a business transaction while talking about that year's wage increases and keeping a straight face was almost impossible.

Anatoly: He gave it to you after you got your first boyfriend, it was terribly horrible, neither of you wants to be there, at the end he gave you a box of condoms so if you decided to you were safe but he also added that if he saw it had been opened he would kill your boyfriend.

Vladimir: He made Sergei do it.


	328. terminally ill

Matt: He could feel, he could /smell/cancer eating you from the inside out. He knew it was bad, really bad. He didn’t blame you for opting to not go through chemo. It wouldn’t change anything, and you didn’t want to spend the end sick in bed. It hurt him, but he did his best to ignore the constant reminder you were dying and spent as much time with you as he could.

Wesely: He didn’t want to believe it. He kept throwing money at doctors, finding the best ones begging them to make you better, but this wasn’t something with a magic cure. You did your best to assure him that everything was gonna be okay but in truth, you were terrified and the more he worried the more you felt like the end was closer.

Anatoly: He knew you had HIV when he entered the relationship, but now… full on aids it was getting worse, sure you took your medicine and did all you could to stay healthy but it terrified him.

Vladimir: you didn’t know where he got the liver and frankly you didn’t want to.

Foggy: Foggy didn’t even know people could still die from rabies, apparently you didn’t notice the symptoms fast enough though because all he could do was watch you lay in pain as it slowly ate away at your lifeline.

Karen: she would give you her kidney, she didn’t care you just had to get better. She could sit there and just let this happen, but you two were not a match and you had no family. Karen still wouldn’t let it go, she asked everyone she knew, doing everything she could to find a way for you to get better.

Claire: she was a nurse, she knew that the survival rate was only 2%. But she didn’t care, she begged you to accept treatment to try and fight. She knew it was selfish. But she could help it, she couldn’t lose you not after everything g you had been thrown. You knew the treatment was pointless but you did it anyway if only just to humor her.


	329. self defense

Matt: He took you into the boxing ring, at first he went easy on you, teaching you how to punch and how to use your other senses to anticipate his next throw. Eventually, he started to step up your training sessions though.

Wesely: He had never been particularly good at hand to hand combat but he taught you what little he knew just in case. More importantly, though was the gun he gave you, you two went to a shooting range almost every day until your aim was spot on.

Vladimir: you didn’t want to hear about how you needed to be able to protect yourself, you had taken self defences classes and got into karate for a while you were convinced you were fine. Which is why Vladimir would surprise “kidnap” you once a week until finally you hit him in the head with a metal bar and he backed off.

Anatoly: He showed you a bit of hand on hand, but Anatoly's weapon of choice was always a pocket knife, there was quite a bit you could do with the nifty little item and he showed you every single one. Most made you sick to your stomach and even though you were thankful you knew how to use it, you prayed to go you never had to.

Foggy: You ended up teaching Foggy self-defence, having done kickboxing most of your life. He hated it, far too much exercise, he would just improvise if he got into a situation he needed to protect himself.

Karen: Karen showed you how to shoot a gun on the outskirts of town. You spend the day shooting at cans and by the end of it, your aim was pretty good, though you still didn’t understand why she knew so much about guns.

Claire: she was a nurse so she knew where getting hit would hurt the most. You two spent nights discussing where your blows would do the most damage, and we’re hitting them would hurt the most, you both also took self-defence classes together.


	330. Allergies

Matt: He was a huge fan of just making pb&j’s, way simpler than actually cooking, that, of course, didn’t work for you since eating a peanut would make you swell to the size of a balloon. Matt wasn’t too thrilled about giving them up but for you, he would manage.

Wesely: rich people ate so much dairy, how had you not known this beforehand. Not that it mattered cause you, of course, had to be lactose intolerant. Wesely, of course, changed around his diet to work with you, but it didn’t stop you from being bitter.

Anatoly: You couldn’t eat gluten and Anatoly never seized to let you know how miserable of a life that must be. Anatoly was not willing to compromise his diet for you and the kitchen was split up between your food and his food. Some days you really hated him.

Vladimir: Vladimir wasn’t much for, seafood but caviar had always been his favorite thing since he stole a bite of it as a child and when you told him you couldn’t be near the stuff he practically /whimpered/ but he gave it up for you.


	331. boy or girl?

Matt: Matt desperately wanted a boy, he wanted someone who would carry on his father’s name. His dad deserved that much.

Wesely: Wesley wanted a little girl, he was used to protecting people and dotting over them. He knew no matter what he had he would be wrapped around there little finger though.

Anatoly: He wanted a son, someone to carry out the family name, who was strong and could continue there legacy as princes weather it is of Moscow or hells kitchen.

Vladimir: He said he wanted a boy, claimed it loudly, but you noticed when you went baby shopping the girl clothes would cat h his eye first or when you were suggesting names the first one he said was a girls name. Of course, you kept these little observations to yourself though.


	332. bad day

Matt: He would always know when you were pissed off by your body language. Matt would give you messages always knowing exactly were to rub, he let you vent out your problems but most of the time you just stayed quiet and enjoyed the magnificent massage.

Wesely: He would listen to you complain and get your favorite foods or whatever he felt like you needed to get better, somehow he always managed to get the right things too. Whether it be curling up on the couch and watching your favorite movie or calling you in sick to work the next day and taking you on a spontaneous vacation.

Anatoly: You two would fuck it out. Angry sex always seemed to be the best anyway. By the end, you were so tired and had a way too many orgasms to be mad anymore.

Vladimir: He let you shoot off his gun or beat the shit out of one of his cars. You never actually wanted to hurt anyone but the only way Vladimir knew how to deal with a bad day was to let that frustration out.afterward when you were out of breath from beating the hunk of metal to death you two would go home and cuddle.


	333. apologizing

Matt: He would deny ever saying it but you swore he called you an annoying bitch in the middle of one of your many fights of him being daredevil. At that moment it didn't matter that he was halfway to bleeding out already you had slapped him. The next hour was blurred of curses and kisses and stitches. When you both finally wore thin, panting across the room from each other Matt quietly and stubbornly uttered an “I’m sorry”

Wesely: you two fought over how much time he spent with Fisk. You knew it was his job, but God, it was getting annoying to constantly have your wants overshadowing by Fisk’s, during the fight you might have accused him over wishing he was sleeping with Fisk instead (whoops!) Causing Wesely to storm off. You thought you blew it, till James came back a few hours later with taking out and roses, and though you could tell it pained he admitted you were right and he would work harder to make time for you from here on out.

Foggy: “I doubt periods are that bad” Foggy had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he /barely/ missed the glass thrown at his head and after an hour of you ranting that /yes/ periods were /that/ bad Foggy was just a string of apologies.

Anatoly: the worst part was he honestly didn’t think he did anything wrong. Your friend /was/ acting like a bitch, he didn’t understand why you were angry he had called her one. It took a week of the silent treatment for him to break down and apologize to both you and your friend.

Vladimir: there was only one-time Vladimir had ever apologized to you, and that was when you found out what he did for a living. Sure you knew he wasn’t a /good/ guy but human trafficking? It took all you had not to vomit. This was the only fight when there was not screaming and yelling between you two.

 

 


	334. learning you were abused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: mentions of past mental/physical/sexual abuse, please don’t read if it’s going to be triggering for you and if any of you are in an abusive relationship please seek help because you deserve so much more

Matt: it didn’t take him long to catch on to the way you flinched back when he moved a certain way, or that you apologized for way too much whenever the slightest thing went wrong. He never actually brought it up to you, he figured that if you wanted to tell him you would, but he became more careful about how he acted around you.

Wesely: it was the first time you too started to get intimate. He noticed how reluctant you were and stopped at once, claiming that he didn’t think tonight was quite right, after waiting a while longer he noticed your reluctance the second time he questioned it. When you admitted it was because your old boyfriend used to take you whenever he wanted Wesely immediately backed off only showing advances when you did first.

Anatoly: You would apologize all the time and he could never understand why, it was like every little thing you did, you expected to get yelled at. It wasn’t till you started crying after he off handily said the way you pronounced library was weird that he knew something far worse was wrong. After you calmed down you admitted that was something your mom would always bring up when you told you how worthless she thought you were. Anatoly spent every waking moment after that reminding you how perfect you were.

Vladimir: during a particularly nasty argument were you both were yelling Vladimir had raised his hand, it wasn’t with the intent to hit you but at once you flinched back and begged him not to hit you apologizing over and over admitting you were wrong. All of Vladimir's rage left at once as he approached you slowly promising he would never lay a hand on you. You didn’t know it but later he sent men after the man who did.


	335. little things

Matt: You tapped your fingers all the time. It was weird in a way but when you sat down you would tap them on the table when you walked you would tap them on your thigh, and so on. At first, the sound had been kinda annoying but over time it was comforting, a way to know that you were there and safe.

Wesely: you would walk on your tip toes all the time like you were getting ready to dance. He loved it, though it gave you an air of eloquence.

Anatoly: You always found a reason to touch him, whether it was to fix his hair or hold his hand, or even just have your knees touch when you sat together. You had blushed when he brought it up not noticing that you did such a thing, but he had laughed telling you he loved it because it made him feel important like you needed him.

Vladimir: You would start singing randomly all the time. Not even always real songs. Half the time you would just sing about what you were doing at that moment. Though he thought it should annoy him, with you he adored it, and sometimes would even join in.


	336. living together

Matt: when you first moved in the way Matt lived was completely new to you. For instants him not having a TV was not gonna fly, or whether you would come home to find him sitting in the dark. But eventually, you got used to the little accommodations and you two living together was easy.

Wesely: He was so neat it drove you up the wall. Everything had to be spotless and everything g had a precise place it needed to be and one day you just snapped. He came home to your apartment almost completely torn apart, after that he agreed to ease up on the cleanliness a little.

Anatoly: work kept him busy and for the most part it was like you loved alone. Which was fine by you because you were a very private person. But it was still nice to have someone who stopped by every day to kiss and say “I love you” too.

Vladimir: Vladimir was still not accustomed to calling it “your” place it was still “his” place in his head. Which pissed you off. So you did the only logical thing you could think to do and when he had to leave for work for a few days you redid his entire apartment. The fight you too had been the worst ever, but it did lead to some pretty great sex.


	337. mutant

Matt: when you told him, he hadn't responded for a long time and you thought that he, like most others, was disgusted by you. However just as you were about to leave he grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you hard. “I fell in love with this version of you and I can’t wait to fall in love with all the other versions you can turn into”

Foggy: Foggy just really wanted to know what your true form was. It wasn’t that he didn’t still love you but he was ki da concerned that maybe all this time he had been making out with a 10-foot tall lizard woman or something. “Not that that wouldn’t be rad Y/N… I just gotta know”

Karen: Karen was half convinced the world was out to get her. She had been raised not to trust mutants and while she wanted to trust you that ideology had stuck with her, and it took a long time for her to truly trust you.

Anatoly: He was half convinced he was crazy. He had grown up thinking mutants were a fairytale but here you were a real live mutant in front of him. He was confused by your worrying that it would ruin your relationship, he had met far worse after all.

Vladimir: He was such a child, he thought you being a mutant was the coolest thing in the entire world and would constantly ask you to display your powers just so he could watch. You supposed it was better then him hating it though.


	338. nightmares

Matt: He woke up to you tossing and turning, knowing something was wrong he shook you awake gentle, letting you know that everything was gonna be alright. The two of you feel back asleep with your face buried in his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around you.

Wesely: you had warned him the first night you slept over that on occasion you would have night terrors. When he asked you why you had just waved it off as a happy past giving no more information. Wesely was more prepared than you thought as he woke you up from a screaming fit. He gave you a glass of water and you two cuddled watching whatever was on TV until you fell back asleep.

Anatoly: He wasn’t home most nights but he happened to come home one night to you sitting in a dark kitchen eating ice cream. You had tried to shrug off the nightmare when he asked what was wrong but eventually, he got you to talk about the recurring dream after he knew what it was you two spent the rest of the night trying to make fun of it so that it wouldn’t bother you again.

Vladimir: You had bolted awake screaming, Vladimir was already up and by the look of worry on his face, and the fact that the lights were on he had been trying to get you up from some time. Immediately you grabbed for him just wanting something to feel real, he hugged you to his chest, muttering sweet nothings into your hair till you fell back asleep.


	339. car crash

Matt: He rushed down to the hospital as fast as he could even though you assured him over the phone that it hadn’t been that bad, just a few bumps and scrapes. He all but burst into your room though listening close to anything that could possibly be wrong. Both you and Claire spent 20 minutes calming him down.

Foggy: He freaked out, calling Matt as he paced the waiting room. He wasn’t allowed to see you for a few hours and it was driving him mad, he kept bothering all the doctors and nurses trying to get an idea of how you were doing.

Karen: she felt like somehow this was her fault. If she hadn’t called you to go… if she hadn’t don’t this or had that. The doctors said you were likely to make a full recovery but she didn’t care. She felt responsible for this and nothing anyone could say would ease that guilt.

Wesely: He didn’t leave the hospital until you did. Which was quite some time? He didn’t care of Fisk needed his help, you came first and every physical therapy session you needed afterward he attended making sure you had the best help possible.

Anatoly: You hardly had a scratch one you it was a miracle really. But he treated you like you were made of glass for the rest of the night. You decided to just accept the affection rather than shove him off.

Vladimir: He hated not being in control. He had worked his whole life to be in control and in half a second it had been taken away. He stayed by your side the entire time, he had choked back tears once when he thought you were sleeping.

 

 


	340. related to the avengers

Matt: He could not believe that you were related to the Avengers. It freaked him out a little, what if the Avengers figured out who he was? You promised him no one had any clue and they wouldn't find out.

Wesely: He flipped out, the Avengers had almost destroyed their city “saving” New York, they were dangerous. (“Your work is dangerous to James”)

Anatoly: He didn’t want to meet them, they would want to protect their family and he couldn’t have super hero’s constantly on his back.

Foggy: he and Tony got along so well and he might have fangirled a bit too hard over Cap, but everyone thought he was adorable and great for you.

Vladimir: He had such a crush on Natasha, it was ridiculous, that’s all he talked about for the entire week before you visited them. You wanted to be mad but it was just so cute.


	341. you're Fisk's daughter

Matt: when he found out he was dating Fisk’s daughter he freaked out, calling Claire in a panic asking what he should do. For the next week, he was distant trying to figure out if your relationship had been real or if she knew who he was. Eventually, he decided it didn't matter who she was related too just that she chose to love him.

Wesley: He had a mini panic attack as he apologized again and again to Fisk, telling him he had no idea who she was, but Fisk had waved him off. He loved Wesely and he wouldn’t rather have his daughter date anyone else.

Anatoly: At first he was mad and the two of you fought loudly about it. He felt like you had betrayed him. He stormed off but came back a few hours later apologizing and ready to make this work.

Vladimir: He thought it was hilarious, he had screwed the bosses daughter and since he knew Fisk would never do anything to hurt his little girl (and killing him would hurt you) he never let Fisk forget who you were coming home too.


	342. Asking you out

Matt: You had known Matt for a month before he asked you out on a date. You could tell he was nervous about it by the way he kept rubbing the sweat off his hands. You thought it was adorable

Foggy: He didn’t hide the fact that he was attracted to you, but you thought you two should just stay friends. Till a night that was supposed to be an outing with friends was just you too, halfway through he asked if he could count this as a date, and you had such a great time that you agreed.

Anatoly: He asked you out fifteen minutes after meeting you. It took you by surprise, most people weren’t that director, but he said you were so beautiful he didn’t want to waste a second pretending he didn’t like you.

Vladimir: You had known each other since you were kids and we’re always close friends but you didn’t think you would ever be anything more, till one day you two had hooked up. Afterward was awkward and you avoided each other like the plague till Vladimir suggested you two give it a shot.


	343. Coming out as Trans

Matt: Matt had noticed the way your breath seemed restricted when you breathed but he didn’t think it was something to worry about since you never seemed uncomfortable. And he didn’t bring up why he never smelt makeup on you because we’ll he didn’t like the smell. But never had he thought the reasons behind this would be that you were trans. Honestly, it threw him for a surprise but he had fallen in love with you and if transitioning is what you felt was right then surely he’d love you when you were more you.

Wesely: He didn’t understand at first since he had never had to deal with that but he wanted you to feel comfortable. So he read up as much as he could on the subject and did everything he could to help you transition.

Anatoly: He was shocked to say the least when he found out you used to be the opposite gender. But after thinking about it he decided it didn't matter, he had his past and you had yours, neither were who you are now.

Vladimir: Vladimir nearly cried with relief when you told him that you didn’t feel like the gender you were assigned at birth. You didn’t understand Vladimir's reaction until he explained he felt the same way. The both of you were super supportive in helping the other transition to where they felt comfortable.


	344. turning him on

Matt: You knew he had hyper senses and that definitely helped. You knew just where to kiss, bite, or touch to get exactly the right reaction from him.

Wesely: you texted him the dirtiest of texts all day. Teasing him until he got home when he all but threw you down on the bed.

Foggy: The two of you role played in the bedroom. You would get dressed up and act out scenes from your favorite movies… only with a bit more of sex appeal.

Anatoly: You teased him at work. You would put on your sexy voice and touched him in teasing ways until finally he had, had enough and took you up to his office locking the door.

Vladimir: You would wait for him to come home wearing lingerie or more often then not wearing anything at all. No matter how often you did that Vladimir never seemed to get sick of coming home to you.


	345. I'll protect you

Matt: it wasn’t that Matt wasn’t happy that you could protect yourself. He was just confused, how had you fought off trained killers? You couldn’t quite keep your vigilante work a secret anymore.

Wesely: Wesely knew you kept pepper spray in your purse. He thought that was enough to make you feel safe, after all, he had men on you at all hours. He never thought anything could go wrong and certainly never thought you would be prepared when it did. He knew you had pepper spray in your purse but he never thought you also had a gun.

Anatoly: As soon as Anatoly knew what he had with you was serious he made sure you had the proper training to protect yourself. You had picked up fighting skills quickly and even though he still worried about you he knew that if something happened you could fend for yourself.

Vladimir: Vladimir was extremely protective over you. There wasn’t a time he didn’t know where you were but even he couldn’t always know when people attacked. He supposed he shouldn’t have been shocked that you had been taking defense classes since you were 12 and even though now he knew you could protect yourself he got more protective


	346. Mercenary

Matt: He was pissed, all you remember was screaming and tears and demands of why the hell you would ever do that. You thought it would be the end of your relationship, but after things had quieted down you Matt told you he still loved you he was sorry for the way he reacted, that wasn’t you anymore.

Wesely: He was shocked, and a felt a little betrayed that you didn’t trust him about know g that part of your life. But he was in no position to judge and since it was in the past he let it slide on the agreement that if you ever started again he you would tell him.

Anatoly: He hated that you did what you did because he couldn’t understand that you liked doing it. It was a common argument as he tried to get you to retire, leave the criminal activity to him. He wanted you as far out of harms ways as possible.

Vladimir: “that is so fucking hot”


	347. Performance

Matt: He didn’t recognize your voice, he had been coming home from work and simply knew that the singing was coming g from his apartment. It wasn’t till he was outside the door that it hit him, that the angelic voice was coming from you. You had your back turned to him when he walked into the kitchen applauding your skills.

Foggy: He stumbled upon a video of you online. You didn’t talk about the “pop star” faze of your life. But foggy loved it, he watched the video at least 30 times that day until you confiscated his computer.

Wesley: yiu were looking three an old photo album when Wesely pointed out a photo of you in an old dance uniform. “I didn't know you danced Y/N,” He said just as your mom walked into the room. The woman began to brag about your skills until finally, they convinced you to get up and put on a small performance. Wesely later told you it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Anatoly: He knew you used to dance but had to stop because of an accident you got into. When watching a home video there was a cut off and suddenly it was a video of one of your last recitals. You got upset watching it, knowing you could never move like that again. Anatoly tried to cheer you up by slow dancing in the living room instead.

Vladimir: It happened when he dared you to do karaoke. You knew he thought you would back out since you were so shy. But you were determined to show him up, and when you sat down after your song he was speechless. “I didn't know you could sing like that.”


	348. Birthday

Matt: The two of you went out for drinks, and though Matt usually hated doing so you went dancing. By the end of the night, you two were drunk and sweaty and on top of the world

Foggy: He was the type of person who got more into your birthday then you did. He had spent almost a month setting up a huge surprise party for you.

Wesely: He took you out to a big fancy ball. Wesely wore a tux and you wore a sparkling ball gown. You felt like an actual princess all night.

Anatoly: You two would go out for a nice dinner where you had to get dressed up. Then afterward the two of you would go take a ride in a horse-drawn carriage.

Vladimir: You thought he had forgotten your birthday and it was starting to piss you off. But you didn’t tell him what was bothering you and he didn’t really seem to care. That was till you got home to rose petals all over the apartment and a candlelight dinner where he presented a beautiful diamond necklace.


	349. making up

Matt: Matt bought you flowers and chocolates and wrote you a note that simply said he loved you. He left them on the kitchen table for you to find, giving you some space.

Wesely: He bought you way too expensive jewelry and gave it to you with a weak smile. He never actually did say sorry but he looked so pathetic and those diamonds looked damn good.

Foggy: Foggy wrote you a poem and stood on top of the table let reciting it Shakespeare style, adding lines the longer you stayed mad at him. Eventually, you gave in and kissed the idiot.

Anatoly: ‘Toly would buy you presents, dresses or jewelry or cars depending on how mad you were at him. Even though the girls were usually way too much they always had something sentimental between the two of you within them.

Vladimir: He showed up at your house with a guitar and actually sung you, your song. You were too shocked to even react for the longest time. You didn’t even know he could play guitar!


	350. comforting

Matt: He was ripping his hair out trying to reason out the situation. It could have gone wrong it just couldn’t have. But it did and it was killing him. He wanted to yell and scream but instead, he allowed himself to melt into your arms. He needed another person’s reassurance that everything was gonna be okay. Even if he knew it wasn't.

Foggy: He was on the verge of tears and all he could think to do was push you up against the wall and kiss you. He wanted to taste you wanted to feel you under him. It didn't matter he needed you to take him away from reality right now.

Anatoly: He felt like he was suffocating. This couldn’t be happening again. He had worked so hard to build his life up again he wouldn’t watch it crumble down. But he could hardly keep himself on his own two feet as he threw back another shot. You felt like crying when you finally dragged him home, drunk as could be. His words were becoming cruel so you left him in bed alone. A few hours later he came out to sleep with you on the couch though, apologizing for being an idiot to you.

Vladimir: He hated being seen as weak and was pushing you away. Quiet literally. It was after the first tear fell that things started getting violent. Him screaming at you to leave and you yellow g back just as loud that you weren’t going anywhere. But if you getting a few goods shoves in. There was one point you thought he was gonna hit you… like really hit you but instead, he had broken down sobbing loudly into your shirt as he wrapped his arms around you weakly.


	351. Panic/Anxiety attacks

Matt: The first time Matt saw you have a panic attack was in the middle of the two of you eating dinner. You had no idea what triggered it but suddenly you couldn’t breathe. Matt was so scared that you had been poisoned, he didn’t understand what was happening and the fact that you kept pushing him off didn’t help. When you calmed down, you curled up next him apologizing. The next time you had one Matt knew not to try and touch you but just get a glass of water and let you know everything would be alright.

Wesely: panic attacks were a common thing with you. Wesely had become accustomed to holding you when these happened, you clung to him usually talking nonsense. He never tried to stop you just listened to what you had to say always listening for what he can do to make you feel more comfortable.

Anatoly: You had been feeling off all day, you didn’t know what was wrong but you felt trapped in a bubble of impending doom. Anatoly had noticed you were off and spent the whole day trying to figure out what was bothering you and make it go away.

Vladimir: You felt like your knees where gonna go out as tears welled up in your eyes. You couldn’t do this, there were too many people and the room was too small. Yiu started tugging at your hair felling like you needed to get out of your own skin. Vladimir was terrified never seeing you like this but he took you outside for fresh air and a glass of water. You two walked around Vladimir talking about random things to distract you until you felt like you could breathe again.

Foggy: He was unsure of how to respond, as your breathing became more rapid and you claimed that you were dying. He knew you weren't, but it didn’t make it less terrifying. He just helps you close to his chest and told you it was all going to be okay, that he was here and you were fine.


	352. Morning after

Matt: You woke up first with your arm asleep stuck under Matt, the two of you tangled together. You couldn’t stop smiling, last night had been amazing. Slowly you tried to move your arm out from under the sleeping man but he groaned and pulled you closer to him. “Go to sleep Y/N” He muttered pulling you closer.

Wesely: you woke up to the amazing smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Smiling you got up to met James in the kitchen, he smiled when he saw you immediately pouring you a cup of coffee. “Morning gorgeous, sleep well?”

Foggy: You woke up on his chest, you groaned awake picking up your head to see he was already up. “Morning Y/N” He smiled. You smiled back at him. “Morning” “I’ve got to get to work….. shower sex?” You laughed kissing him. “Yeah.”

Anatoly: You two were tangled together in a giant heap of skin on skin. Neither of you was sure who woke up first as you exchanged lazy kisses. “I love you.” He muttered nipping at your neck.

Vladimir: He was far to used to one night stands and you woke up to him trying to sneak out the window. “Get the fuck back in bed idiot.” You groaned. “Right, da, sorry, love you.” He yawned falling back into bed half dead.


	353. Finding your scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this can be triggering, please please do not harm yourself in any way, you are all worth so much. Don’t romanticize self-harm, but know that if you do self-harm you are still worthy of so much love, ily guys ♥

Matt: his fingers would run over the scars sometimes the change in skin shocking his senses for a second, but he always let it slid, figuring it was nothing. Until one day when you were sleeping, he ran his hand up and down your arm noticing a pattern. It took him another week to bring it up, at first you had been scared that he would leave you, but he only told you he loved you and wanted you to come to him instead of hurting yourself.

Foggy: The scars were mostly mistaken as starch marks on your hip at this point. It had been years since you felt the need to do it. You had been the one to tell him, one night when you too were just laying in bed talking. Foggy was silent as you spoke when you finished though he insisted on kissing every single one.

Wesely: He got mad when he saw the inflamed skin on your thigh, you watched in silence as he paced the length of the apartment rubbing a hand through his hair over and over again. You waited for the yelling to start, to be told what you already knew. That was when he got on his knees in front of you taking your hand. He spoke softly, begging you not to do this. Claiming he knew how much it hurt and they would get you help. You had gotten mad then, how he claimed he knew how much it hurt? That was when he rolled up his sleeves to show you his. Seeing them made you realize why he wanted you to get help, so you agreed.

Anatoly: He didn’t think much of the bruising at first. Everyone got hurt on occasion. But then there started to become more of them, larger and often followed by scared knuckles that looked like they had been dragged against a brick wall. But it really didn’t click till he saw the single vertical line just below your vein, hardly deep enough to do any damage. He had started crying grabbing and kissing you begging you to stop this. That he would do anything but you couldn’t do this.

Vladimir: small burn marks littered your body. The scars hardly ever noticed, each one roughly size of a cigarette. Vladimir had noticed them one evening and was rather confused with what could do that in such an odd pattern. You had blushed rather ashamed of that part of your life before telling him what they had come from. He was stunned that someone so perfect could ever fell the need to do that. Just when you thought he was disgusted with you he kissed one of the scars telling you he didn’t blame you for doing what you had to stay alive.


	354. Halloween

Matt: He wasn’t much for Halloween, the city was ten times louder on Halloween and full of screams. But the kids were cute, just eager for candy, so he would open his door and laugh when they told him he had a nice “blind man costume”

Wesely: Wesley was never home on Halloween, he didn’t get night offs, but he liked to watch the kids running around the city completely careless for one night.

Foggy: Foggy dressed up alone in his apartment, watching scary movies and got excited whenever he heard a knock on the door. He would always buy tons of candy and give the kids way to much.

Vladimir/Anatoly: there the first year in America was full of surprises. But one thing that will stick with the bother of them was the shock as random children kept coming to there door demanding candy. It also came with the k ow ledge that you will get egged if you don’t have any. They made sure to have a large bowl of it every day since and left it outside there apartments not wanting to deal with the demon children.


	355. kidnapping

Matt: Matt was terrified, they had found you once and they could do it again. He didn’t have time to be scared though, you needed him. You were shaken but tried to look at it on the bright side, you had been saved by a superhero every girls dream. You clung to him kissing every inch of him you could just wanting him as close as possible.

Wesely: Wesely had collected you in his arms as soon as he got you back, checking to make sure you were alright. His usual calm nature had been shaken. That night back in your apartment he gave you, your own gun and had a man assigned as your personalized bodyguard. But for tonight the two of you were gonna curl up on the couch together and just listen to each other’s heart beats.

Foggy: The two of you went into the shower together. You needed the warm water to try and wash away the events of the day but you also didn’t want him to be away from you for a second longer. Having him there made you feel safe.

Anatoly: Part of you felt betrayed, you knew Anatoly couldn’t protect you from everything but before this part of you believed he could. You didn’t want him to touch you. You just couldn’t handle being touched right now. He gave you your space but left little notes everywhere telling you how much he loved you.

Vladimir: He didn’t let you out of his sight for an entire week, normally this would have annoyed you but at the moment all you wanted was for him to be right there. Most of the week was spent t with you curled up in his lap while he pets your hair and sung under his breath.


	356. Couples costume

Matt: You two went as beauty and the beast. By the end of the night, the fur from Matts costume was driving him up the wall and he practice rip the costume off. (“Ahhh so the prince finally reveals himself.”)

Foggy: Deadpool and Spiderman

Wesely: you two went as Jack and Sally from a nightmare before Christmas. By the end of the night, Wesely was fed up with people breaking out into “this is Halloween” around you, but he was pleased everyone thought of you as the perfect couple.

Vladimir: He didn’t think your costume choices were funny at all. Completely unamused. He still wore it though because you pleaded. You two made a very cute Scar and Simba.

Anatoly: Anatoly was Ares and you were Aphrodite. Two powerful gods with a hot and passionate relationship.

Karen: Karen was Harley and you were poison, Ivy. You two definitely chose trick over a treat that night.


	357. High school

Matt: He never really had a social group since people tended to dance around him. But if he had to pick one it would definitely be the “ mathletes” of the world since his father always wanted him to put academics first.

Foggy: He was the class clown, he didn’t have a social group because he tried to get along with everyone. For the most part, he succeeded. He wouldn’t consider himself popular but everyone at school knew his name and never had anything negative to say about him.

Wesely: He was a goth omg. He didn’t talk about it, burned all the photos from that phase in his life. But in high school, he was still a sarcastic little shit who hated everyone just more makeup and black, then glasses and suits.

Anatoly: nerd. He was such a nerd. Even with this illegal activities he always did his homework and kissed up to his teachers.

Vladimir: He was a classic school ground bully. Constantly ditched class to go smoke and harassed the weaker students. Half the time Toly ended up beating the shit out of him for it (“school is important Volodya and you will take it seriously!”)

Francis: He was such a punk. The type of kid who thought to get detention made him cool. He sort of grew out of it threw out the years but he was still a little rebel at heart.

Fisk: He was a loser. He got bullied by all the bigger kids. He kept silent about it though, knowing one day he would pay them all back, in the worst possible way. (Pretty much think the kid you were afraid was gonna shot up the school)


	358. Date night

Matt: Matt would take you out to the orchestra. It was something you could both enjoy and even though he couldn’t see what you looked like, you bought a fancy dress and spent hours on your hair and makeup. Matt dressed up as well before the two of you hit the town.

Foggy: The two of you got ridiculously dressed up in a ball gown and tux to go to apple bees. The looks your got where wonderful, not that mattered the two of you talked in fake British accents all night and might have gotten kicked out for starting a food fight.

Karen: she wanted to add a bit of romance to your life. So she set up a spa day. The two of you went out and got couples massages, went on a carriage ride and ended the evening at a fancy restaurant. It was the most fun the two of you had in a while and decided you defiantly needed to do things like that more often.

Anatoly: the two of you went to the ballet. You didn’t think you would like it that much at first but by intermission, you were clinging onto Anatoly's arm in the edge of your seat. You never thought dancing could have such an intense storyline. Afterward, the two of you walked around the city till sunrise just talking.

Vladimir: He surprised you at home with a candlelight dinner. You were dirty and tired from work and you almost cried just from the thought of it. You had tried to change before you ate but Vladimir had rolled his eyes and told you, you already looked beautiful. Afterward, the two of you took a bubble bath together.

Wesely: He took you to a fancy restaurant, which was a bit intimidating since you had no idea how to act. But Wesely made you feel completely in place. The two of you ordered the most expensive things on the menu (because you could) and then laughed at the fact that you got way more food when you spent $12. After dinner, you two went out for ice cream which was far more fun and ended up with you ruining one of Wesely suits (he wouldn’t shut up were you suppose to NOT smush ice cream in his face?)

 

 


	359. Cuddles

Matt: He wasn’t much of a cuddler. The constant touching was sometimes too much for his skin. But there were certain nights that he liked to study your body, fingers running over every edge as he tried to memorize you. He would place gentle kisses along your frame as he went. These nights left you feeling both vulnerable and safe as you two fell asleep side by side, hand in hand.

Foggy: Foggy liked to touch, he was constantly looking for and excuse to do it. Even if it was just sitting with your knees touching, he seemed to need to reassurance that you were always right there. At first, it was weird but you got used to it quickly.

Wesely: He wasn’t much of a PDA type of guy. But in private you were his princess. He was constantly hugging you from behind and kissing your neck. He would hold your hand when you watched TV and would give you foot massages without asking. At night the two of you always fell asleep spooning.

Anatoly: Anatoly was HUGE on PDA. He was constantly touching and kissing you in public. He wanted everyone to know that you were his. In private, he was just as clingy, like he wanted to imprint himself into your skin. You would say he was doing a good job since you couldn’t go to sleep anymore without your face buried into his neck.

Vladimir: Vladimir surprisingly loved to cuddle. He was always pulling you into his lap or pulling you to lay pretty much onto of his in bed. Spooning was a regular thing after sex. He also liked to play with your hair, while he sang Russian folk songs into your ear. It was your favorite way to fall asleep.


	360. Meeting the Folks

Matt: Matt had been nervous, for weeks leading up to this invent. He needed to make a good impression because we’ll frankly Matt was falling in love with you. So he put on his brave face and the two of you drive up to your families crowded house. The atmosphere made Matt very happy he took Spanish in school because that’s all that seemed to be spoken in your home. It also made a good impression on your parents who by the end of the night Matt was such a sweet you g boy and they were glad you were finally settling down.

  
Foggy: when Foggy found out that you didn’t have a dad he let out a sigh of relief. How bad could it be than right? I mean dads were the ones protecting their little girls. He didn’t take into account how terrifying lesbians could be. The two women were all smiles and vague threats. Foggy held his ground though and was his normal quirky self. You were thankful for that because even if he couldn’t tell you knew your mom’s loved a funny guy.

  
Wesely: He was stiff and unsure of what to do the entire time. Your stepmom had answered the door shirtless and the house itself was giving him a contact high. When you had said you came from hippies this was not what he thought you meant. Despite his best efforts he just could not get on your parents' wavelength. Despite this, your father had clapped you on the shoulder congratulating you on finding such an outstanding young man.

Fisk: You were the oldest of 7 kids, and your parents ran the local church. So while you weren’t that religious your self they were. Fisk did a ton of bible studying the week before your visit. He didn’t just want to please your father with his knowledge he wanted to blow him away. It didn't matter though, your parents were uptight and cruel and by the end of the night, you were ready to rip out your hair. Fisk had been disappointed it didn’t go as he hoped but you assured him that’s the nicest they had ever been to any of your partners.

Anatoly: You were your mom’s youngest and your father’s only your mother marrying your father a few years after she divorced your brother and sisters dad. The situation you were in growing up made you Perhaps one of the most spoiled people you knew. Which is why your relationship with Anatoly worked because he too loved to spoil you. Anatoly was stiff for most of the evening doing hid best to stay polite. You could tell he was terrified and wished he would lose up. When he got called out to work in the middle of dinner you knew he was mortified. As your parents drove you home the night they infor.ed you they didn’t like him since he didn’t put their little girls first. You had only rolled your eyes.

Vladimir: meeting g your parents was a struggle since they lived in different states. The divorce not fancying their relationship well at all. First, you went to your fathers. Immediately your dad let you know you could do better then this car faced criminal but you had ignored him. Vladimir drank with your father while you and your dad’s girlfriend cooked. You hated her promptly ignoring her and we’re very happy to see vladimir follow your lead. By the end of dinner, everyone was glad to be headed out.   
Your mom hugged Vladimir, welcoming him into the family at once. Your stepfather hooks his hand and promptly told him “son if you hurt her, we’ll I’ve been to jail and I ain’t afraid to go back.” Vladimir had visibly tensed at the treat. The brunch with your mother went far better her crying as she said goodbye and telling you to come back anytime.


	361. Bullies

Fisk: it was the first time you had seen Fisk truly mad. Like, kill a man mad. You had immediately tried to tell him that the bullies weren’t that bad, but he wouldn’t hear it, you had come home crying and someone had to pay. That night he went out to all the houses of the kids who were mean to you and let their parents know very clearly that if their kids messed with you again they would no longer have a child.

Wesely: He had no idea what to do. You had never been much of a crier, and this was… new to him. After he had made sure you were alright he had made a few calls, sending out men to go “deal” with the kids who did this. Not kill them of course, but rough them up a bit.

Matt: Matt could hear you crying from a block away and he immediately went on his guard. Someone had hurt you and they were going to have to pay. When you finally reached them he didn’t hesitate to hug you, petting your hair and asking what was wrong. You had told him it was nothing, but for the next week, he listened in on you to find out who had done this. Once he figured it out, he had daredevil pay them a visit. Punks needed a good scare anyway.

Foggy: “What is that? Why are you crying? Who did this? I will kill them.” Foggy bombarded you will question as soon as he saw you were crying. You had pushed him off and went to hide in your room. Foggy would make you your favorite food and get your favorite Disney movie before dragging you out into the living room to watch it at first you hated it but by the end of the night, he had you laughing so hard you completely forgot you were supposed to be upset.

Anatoly: He would take you somewhere to go break things, maybe shoot a gun before giving you a lesson on how to fight. The best way to deal with bullies was head-on. If they wanted a fight you were gonna give them one.

Vladimir: He had no idea what to do. It wasn’t that you couldn’t defend yourself, you had already broken the arm of the person bothering you, yet here you were still crying. Eventually, he went into your room to ask if you wanted to talk, he was surprised at how you just shoved an avalanche of words at him but by the end of it you seemed better, and the only thing that mattered was you were happy right?


	362. Bickering

Fisk: He would try to make both of his kids happy, but when siblings are fighting there really is not much you can do but let them hash it out. Often times he would send them to different rooms but if he couldn’t he would just kindly ask them to stop. He never yelled at his children, not wanting to be anything like his father.

Matt: when his kids fought Matt did his best not to lose his temper, but it was hard, the yelling that would be annoying to others was unbearable to him. Despite his best efforts Matt would often snap, and make them sit in there room quietly till they could get along.

Wesely: He would give them ice cream and put a movie in to distract them.

Foggy: Foggy would hate it when they fought. It’s was over the stupidest things (“he’s looking at me funny!”) He would usually send them to go do chores… I’m separate rooms.

Anatoly: If he and his brother ever fought like this Anatoly was positive their parents would have beat them. Anatoly would be lying if he said he wasn’t considering it. Instead, though he would yell at them to shut up, make them each say one nice thing about the other and then hug.

Vladimir: He would get a kick out of it. Only kids would come up with arguments like this. He was a “Dad he hit me!” “So hit him back” Kinda dad.


	363. Scary movie

Matt: “I don’t really go to the movies. I like records, though” -Matt Murdock ep. 6

Foggy: Foggy would watch a scary movie and not think it was scary at all. That was until he got home and suddenly everything was a demon trying to kill him. He would always sleep with the lights on for a week after watching one.

Anatoly: He hated scary movies, he couldn’t stomach them. Could he murder people in cold blood? Sure. But the girls head spin around in the Exorcist made him queasy and that’s all he would think about for the rest of the day.

Vladimir: Vladimir was on the edge of his seat for the entire movie. He would spend the movie yelling at each of the characters. “NO MUDAK DON’T GO IN THE BASEMENT THE KILLER IS IN THE BASEMENT-OH and you are dead. Idiot.”


	364. Trick or treating

Matt: Matt nearly lost his shit when his kid wanted to go out as Daredevil. After spending a good hour laughing (“what’s so funny daddy?”) Matt took them out to get their costume. The night was limited to their apartment building, his child excitedly yelling trick or treat at every door.

Foggy: Foggy got waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy to into Halloween. His place was decorated head to toe in Halloween attire all month. Foggy and his child would get matching costumes and go around all night getting as much candy as they could carry.

Karen: Karen would try to make her kid a costume each year and it would always go horribly wrong leading them to get a last minute costume from the nearest store. The two would hit up all the places that gave out full-sized candy bars before going home to watch cheesy Halloween movies.

Wesely: He would always say that he was under any circumstances wear a costume. Halloween was for children. But each read he would give in to his child’s excessive pleading. Wesely would steal some of his kids' candy as they went along and ruffle there hair when they yelled at him to stop.

Anatoly: no matter what his kids' costume they always seemed to find a way to be covered in glitter. It was impressive really. Anatoly would take a ridiculous amount of pictures each year before they went off. Each year he ended up carrying his child home because they would eat all of there candy as they went and would get a terrible stomach ache.

Vladimir: Vladimir didn’t have time to take you out, he had work that needed to get done. So each year you would dress up at the safe house, each of his men was given a bag of candy and an hour was set aside at night for you to go up to each of them with your bag and yell trick or a treat. In the men’s defense, they always played along.


	365. (child's) First day of school

Fisk: you had started crying the first time Fisk had tried to bring you to school. You begged him not to leave you there, and the man had listened. “How could I leave them Y/N, you didn’t hear how they were crying! Maybe we should homeschool them!”

Wesely: He had taken the morning off to be there to see you off to your first day of school. The week before Wesely had bought you all new clothes and made sure you had your backpack all in order. When he dropped you off on the schoolyard his eyes began to water as he watched you run into the building happy as could be.

Foggy: He completely forgot that today was your first day of school. Rushing to get ready the two of you still managed to be a full hour late. Then even with the teachers glaring at you, Foggy still spent 20 minutes saying goodbye (you actually pushing him out the door but he doesn’t talk about that.)

Matt: Matt woke up super early (Okay so he didn’t sleep) your first day of school he double checked that you had everything you needed at least eight times. As he brought you into the classroom he quickly whipped away the tears that were welling up. You hugged him goodbye before running off to go make new friends.  
Anatoly: Anatoly couldn’t be there to see you off for your first day of school and it had been bothering him all day. Vladimir had yelled at him to just shut up at least six times already so he simply “clocked out” early and picked you up from school to go get ice cream (this became the first day of school tradition)

Vladimir: Vladimir was not worried about you, he knew you could take care of yourself. He was not bothered by you going to school. That was till he actually dropped you off and you ran into the classroom without so much as a goodbye. It had annoyed him so much he followed you to class and made you hug him goodbye.

Karen: she was terrified. School signified the beginning of growing up. And growing up meant making mistakes. Karen had made plenty of mistakes. She held back her tears till after you two hugged and kissed goodbye for the day but as a son, as you were gone she lost it. Praying that you would be smarter than her and not make the same mistakes.


	366. Raising a daughter

Foggy: Foggy enjoyed having a son. He thought it was so much easier, boys were simple. That was till 16th birthday when you confessed that you weren’t a boy at all. Foggy had freaked out, so mad at himself for not realizing sooner. The both of you went out to get clothes you felt comfortable in and foggy did everything he could to help you transition over to were you felt like you were really you. Having a son may have been easier but having a daughter was worth wild.

Matt: Matt tried to stay distant, terrified that what had happened with him and his father would repeat itself. Despite this, he was always there for you, when you called. It didn't matter what you asked for Matt would provide.

Anatoly: You were his little princess. From the second you had been born he was wrapped around your little finger. He spoiled you rotten. You also lived a settled life though, Anatoly trying to keep his business and personal life separate.

Vladimir: You were raised on guns and vodka and shit talking. By the time you were ten you knew what a man’s eyes looked liked as he died. No one would dare call you fragile, you were 100% your father-daughter. (That didn’t mean you didn’t sleep cuddled with the stuffed bear you had since you were a baby though)


	367. Daughters getting married

Fisk: Fisk had been happy to not only help pay for the wedding but insist to pay for all of it. Only the best for his little girl. Part of you believed he was more nervous to walk down the aisle then you were. But you knew Fisk liked your husband, after all, if he hadn't, he never would have given your husband his blessing.

Wesely: He was really good at finding indirect ways to tell you, that you were too good for the man you were marrying. You always just laughed them off though, you knew your dad didn’t hate your fiancé, he was just worried about you. Dad’s always wanted the best for there little girls. He would deny it but you saw his eyes water up as he handed you off after walking you down the aisle.

Matt: Matt paid for the wedding as best he could. He wasn’t the richest but he wanted you to have your dream wedding. The entire day of the wedding he made sure that everything went perfectly for you. He walked you down the aisle just a little too slowly not wanting to let go of you just yet.

Foggy: Foggy went dress shopping with you. Insisted on going actually because you were gonna get your dream dress dammit, no “we can’t afford it” not with him there. He didn’t cry until seeing you in it at the church though. He scooped you up in his arms and told you how Absolutely beautiful you looked. “You make sure you take care of her.” Was what he said as he handed you off to your husband.

Anatoly: You had eloped, but Anatoly was so annoyed when he heard this that you decided to have a redo wedding just for him. It was a ridiculously small ceremony but you knew he appreciated it. Your husband latter informed you that when you had been talking to Vladimir Anatoly threatened to kill him slowly if you ever got divorced.

Vladimir: “it is not too late to back out. I will cover for you.” Vladimir told you when he came to collect you for the ceremony. You had simply rolled your eyes at him linking your arms. He spent the entire reception showing everyone babies pictures of you and telling them stories of when you were a little girl.


	368. Boyfriend?!

Fisk: Fisk would sit you down when you told him you were seeing some and tell you how proud he was of you. About how you were strong and independent and remind you not to become dependent on this boy that you would have lots of lovers in your life. You hugged him thanking him for the advice embarrassed but happy it went over well. Little known to you though Fisk had eyes on the boy constantly.

Wesely: He would demand to met this boy right away. Knowing that he would track your boyfriend down himself if you didn’t present him, you had dragged your boyfriend to dinner. It was the worst experience or your life when Wesley wasn’t giving him the third degree he was glaring daggers into the poor boy's soul. You were honestly shocked you still had a boyfriend by the end of the night.

Foggy: Foggy would be terrified. You were too young to have a boyfriend! You were growing up to fast. Foggy actually cried when you told him he wrapped you up in his arms and went on about how he trusted and loved you but he swore to god if this boy broke your heart he would break his bones.

Matt: Matt would want to meet the boy who won your heart. While you were in the room Matt was very kind and polite to the young boy but as soon as you left to get a drink Matt had grabbed him by the collar to let him know that blind or not if he hurt you he would pay. You were really confused for as to why your boyfriend stood up straight and talked very properly around Matt after that day.

Anatoly: Anatoly would nod at you seems to think it over before taking you gently by the arm and leading you to sit at the kitchen table. The next half hour was the most mortifying part of your entire life as Anatoly gave you “the talk”. When he was done you practically ran from the room but not before hearing him call his brother to tell him that they had a new “target”. Oh god.

Vladimir: “NO.” “But da-” “NYET!”


	369. Shopping

Matt: Matt hated shopping and just did all of it online when it came to his clothes. It just made life so much more easy for him. He could have the clothes described to him, and pick his size color and boom done.

Anatoly: He was cheap when it came to clothes. As long as they kept him warm and didn’t rip what did it matter? Half the time Vladimir would yell at him for the clothes he came home with before going to the store himself.

Vladimir: Vladimir knew he was hot. He also knew his brother was hot. So they should dress like that. (He wanted to achieve an almost effortlessness about how good he looked, like sure he was trying but he didn’t have to try that hard) Anatoly refused to go shopping with him because he took hours, going to the best shops and spending a ridiculous amount of money on shirts. Vladimir would get his clothes tailored and when an article of clothing got messed up formwork he would throw it away instead of insisting that it was fine, like Toly did.


	370. First kiss

Matt: The first time the two of you kissed had been during your first date. Matt had taken you out to a fancy restaurant, you had been kinda uncomfortable because it was so fancy and you were more casual. Matt could tell you were tense and thought he had blown it with you. When you got back at your apartment Matt had expected you to go inside without another word but you invited him in for coffee and the two of you stayed up talking till 2 am. Matt had kissed you in the middle of you laughing at something he said.

Foggy: You two had hung out a few times but you didn’t think it would really lead to anything serious. That was until you kissed him and just knew. It had been when you two had gone out for a simple drink. It was no big deal you two did it all the time. When Foggy had left you alone to go to the bathroom some jerks had come up to flirt with you. No matter what you said he would not go away. Foggy came back just as the guy was calling you a whore (for refusing to go sleep with him?) Without hesitation Foggy had punched the dude across the face. You had been so flattered you had talked him into a kiss seconds later.

Wesely: You were all in a meeting and you were going on about some boring financial aspects of your company. Apparently, Wesely’s employer wanted to buy you guys out so you had been working business with him for a few months now. In the middle of you talking Wesely had leaned over and kissed you. You were far too shocked to kiss back. He apologized when he pulled away saying you were just too beautiful to resist any longer.

Anatoly: your first kiss happened moments after you met. You went to the club to just forget about your problems. You were dancing when he joined you. Usually, you hated that kind of thing but there was something about him that you lied so you let him stay. It didn't take long before dancing turned into kissing.

Vladimir: The two of you had started off as just friends. Friends who argued a lot. Seriously the two of you were always in screaming matches over the stupidest of things. On these particles evening, you were arguing over whether Harley Quinn was a real villain or not. You were standing on a chair so you could scream in his face (why did you have to be so short!) He had broken out into a fit of laughter when you climbed onto the chair calling you adorable and kissing you.


	371. Winning you back

Matt: Matt would go into your work place the next day and demand to see you. When you told him to leave you alone he had simply gone outside to wait for you. He did this every day for a week. Eventually, you had gone out to talk to him hoping that if you did he would finally go away. He seemed so relieved when he heard you talk and immediately started to apologize, tell you that he was stupid and we’re so perfect and he couldn’t lose you.

Foggy: Foggy would send flowers and chocolates to you every day. Usually more than once a day. Each would have a note attached to it saying something he loved about you. It took you almost two weeks but you finally broke down and called him telling him to meet you at your favorite restaurant for lunch.

Wesely: Thirty-five drunk calls and drunk texts. In one night. You hadn’t even been broken up for more than a day. How could you not take back someone who missed you that much after only 18 hours?

Anatoly: Anatoly made sure you were home when he came to pick up his stuff. You had tried to avoid him but he followed you into each room. It was in the kitchen that you had turned around after grabbing a cup only to bump into his chest. The two of you stood like that for a moment chest to the chest before you both moved forward to kiss at the same time.

Vladimir: It was Toly who got you two back together. It had been 2 weeks since your break up and you hadn’t been handling it very well. But according to Anatoly, Vladimir was handling it worse. Apparently, Vladimir hadn’t left bed since you stormed out and was drinking way to much. He managed to get you to go over to Vladimir place. Vladimir didn’t answer the door till you yelled in that it was you. A moment later the door had been thrown open. Vladimir looked like shit and the last two weeks had been miserable so you threw your arms around him.


	372. Pets

Matt: You had always been a dog person and had been bothering Matt for over a month to get one. Matt had always been against getting a dog because he needed to prove he could move around by himself (“it doesn’t have to be a seeing-eye dog matt!”) Eventually he had given in and the two of you went to the nearest animal shelter and adopted the cutest black lab in the entire world.

Wesely: He would insist the two of you weren’t home enough to be having an animal live with you. But you wanted a cat dammit. (“Cats are independent James!”) It wasn’t till after a particularly nasty fight between the two of you that he drove you to the pet store. You hadn’t been expecting it, but you weren’t about to argue. The two of you spent an hour looking before deciding on a bright orange cat. (James would refuse to admit he liked it but you would constantly cat him laying with it or giving him treats)

Anatoly: neither of you had ever really been pet people. Which is why neither of you could understand why the cat wouldn’t leave your apartment alone. Both of you did your best to avoid it but it always seemed to find its way back to you. Eventually, you gave it and fed it, got it a litter box and named the thing. (Though if any one came over the two of you would demand that it was just a stray cat)

Vladimir:   
Day one: “there was a stray dog outside the safe house today (Y/N)”   
Day two: “the dog was there again today. He looked hungry so I gave him some food.”   
Day three: “the dog tried to follow me inside today. It was cute.”   
Day four: “His name is Prince Ivan he lives with us now.”


	373. Meeting

Foggy: You two met in the grocery store when Foggy accidentally walked away with your cart instead of his own. It took you 15 minutes to flag him down. He was so embarrassed by this but he was adorable with his flushed cheeks and stuttered apologizes. You had only laughed it off and told him he could make it up to you by taking you out to dinner.

Matt: You were best friends with Karen in high school and you had come to Hells Kitchen for a visit. She introduced you to Matt at the bar one night. After a long night of drinking Matt had offered to walk both you and Karen back to her apartment. Karen had turned the offer down though saying she wanted to have a few more drinks with foggy. The truth was she had seen the way you were eyeing Matt all night and figured she’d give you some alone time. The two of you ended up drunkenly falling asleep together on Karen couch.

Wesely: Wesley didn’t want to go to his high school reunion. He turned up an hour late and went straight for the bar. During school you had, had the biggest crush on him but he had never noticed you. He noticed you tonight though, sitting alone in a gorgeous red dress. You made Wesely very happy he had decided to come as he went over to talk to you.

Anatoly: You were a bartender at the bar that Anatoly frequented. As soon as he walked in you knew what drink to get him and would often spend the nights talking. (You liked talking to him but it didn’t hurt that he tipped hella well) it took him a month to finally get the courage to ask you out though.

Vladimir: He had come into the shop for a tattoo on his chest. You were the “lucky” employee would get to work on it. The tattoo itself would take you quite a bit of time. For the first few hours, you couldn’t stand his cocky nature. (At least he had a nice body right?) By the time you were done though he had grown on you and when he asked if you wanted to get a drink, you had agreed.


	374. Pregnancy

Matt: He picked up and spun you around when you told him. After all, the two of you had been trying for this for months. He kissed your face all over and kept putting his hand over your stomach. He was so excited he called Foggy right away because he just couldn’t keep it to himself. When you two went to bed that night though he shared to you that he was terrified about being a father. You had kissed him and let him know he had nothing to worry about, he was going to be a perfect father.

Anatoly: You hadn’t actually told Anatoly yourself. He had found the positive pregnancy test by mistake. You came home to him sipping a glass of vodka and staring at it, at the kitchen table. You were so scared he was going to be mad and demand you either get rid of it or that you leave. Instead, he had just told you he was upset you didn’t tell him sooner. He had stood up kissing you and whipped away your tears. You two spent the rest of the night talking baby names.

Vladimir: Vladimir didn’t talk for an hour after you told him. Just sat down hands folded neatly in front of him as he stared at the wall. It took you a total of 45 minutes before you lost it. You started screaming at him and throwing things (you would blame the pregnancy hormones for that) He practically had to wrestle you down in order for you to listen to him. “I am terrified (Y/N) I am not cut out to be a father they will hate me!” (Were his eyes watering?!) You had grabbed his face in your hands and kissed him as hard as you could. “Oh, Volodya! Of course, they’ll hate you if your kids don’t hate you your doing something wrong!”


	375. Are you sick?

Matt: He would freak out about you being sick even if it was just the sniffles. (Mostly because of his hyper-senses) Matt would take care of you, refusing to let you leave bed until you were 100% better. Despite your protest that he would get sick too if he stayed around you so much (“No Matt don’t kiss me I’m sick!”)

Anatoly: Anatoly would take care of you but he wouldn’t really want to be around you that much (he hates being sick!) He would get you medicine and hot soup but he would sleep on the couch. He would text you constantly all day to make sure you were okay though so that made up for the empty bed.

Vladimir: You two always seemed to get sick at the same time and would both stay curled up together in bed watching movies and complaining about how much being sick sucked till you started to feel better. Vladimir would always make sure you got the right amount of medicine and drank enough water though even if he refused to do the same himself.


	376. Flirting

Matt: Even though you knew Matt had no idea what you looked like he would constantly compliment your appearance. Tell you that you were beautiful, that your hair was perfect etc. Despite you-you knowing, he had no possible way of knowing these things you appreciated it. Whenever you would let him touch your face he would tell you every detail he felt in a way that would make you blush and feel like a queen.

Wesely: Wesley would leave you notes all over the house with little things he loved about you written on them. Some would compliment your appearance like how beautiful your eyes looked in the sun. But most were about your quarks, usually things you had always hated about yourself (like how you would bite on your thumbnails when you wanted to say something but we’re scared) you didn’t know how he knew exactly what to say or when he had time to come up with all these notes but you loved them. You kept every single one in a box under your bed and would read them whenever you were upset.

Foggy: At times it felt like Foggy worshiped the ground you walked on. He would buy you small presents, never anything really extravagant just little things that he said reminded him of you (one day he carried a rock around in his pocket all day just cause he thought of you when he saw it) you adored every one of these gifts. (He would also tell you that your eyebrows were ‘on fleek’ every day and that defiantly scored him so boyfriend points)

Anatoly: Anatoly was constantly buying you the most expensive presents. (One time he came home with a brand new car for you!) Part of you wanted to tell him to stop, but the rest of you loved being showered with expensive gifts (it’s not like he couldn’t afford it!)

Vladimir: Vladimir constantly called you his queen, even when the two of you were fighting. He would boost to his men about how wonderful and badass you were. In public, he would make you out to be the queen he referred to you as powerful and feared. And in private he would make you feel like a goddess, beautiful and praised (and also a little bit feared)


	377. Jealousy

Matt: Matt would feel flattered about the fact that other people were flirting with you. But also he’s super possessive (though he tries to hide it) so any time you would get slightly hit on Matt would appear at your side a moment later (“how did you even know he was flirting with me you were nowhere near us!”) Matt would be polite enough to the other person but would also look for any excuse to touch you so they knew they you were his and his alone.

Anatoly: Anatoly would push his way in between you and whoever it was that had the gal to flirt with you. A string of Russian curse words would fly from his lips and he threatened to tear them apart limb by limb for making a move on you. You would always hold him back before he actually could hurt the person, super embarrassed and apologizing as you scolded him. Even though secretly you loved it.

Wesely: Whenever either of you was in public together Wesely would never leave your side. Any person that so much as look at you they would receive a look that would kill from Wesely before he pulled you in and kissed you hard on the mouth. If someone happened to flirt on you when Wesley wasn’t with you-you wouldn’t dare let him know for fear he would kill them.

Foggy: Foggy would join in with the person Flirting with you. Agreeing with everything they said only exaggerating each compliment they gave by 1000 times. Eventually, the person would catch on and walk away but foggy would keep flirting until you shut him up with a kiss.

Vladimir: “was beating him unconscious really necessary Vladimir?” “Da”


	378. Morning routine

Wesely: He would wake up promptly five minutes before his alarm every morning and roll over onto his back to stare at the ceiling enjoying the only moment of peace he would get for the entire day. After the annoying beeping went off he would roll out of bed and jump in the shower. He would turn the water to a ridiculously hot temperature before taking an exactly ten-minute shower, then brushed his teeth, shaved and styled his hair. He had his clothes laid out, always choosing his suit the night before. As soon as he finished getting dressed and checked to make sure his appearance was perfect a total of six times, he would leave his apartment to go grab a bagel and coffee before calling Fisk and getting to work.

Anatoly: Anatoly would wake up the first time his alarm went off though he was hardly ever happy about it. He would trudge into the kitchen and make a very very very strong pot of coffee. He would make himself eggs while it brewed. When both were done he would sit himself down at the counter and eat the eggs covered in ketchup and drink steaming hot coffee black. He would stay there till the entire pot was gone. Then he would return to his bedroom to get dressed. Most of his clothes looked the same so most days he hardly even paid attention to what he put on. If it looked bad Vladimir would make him change. Once he was dressed he would go to the bathroom piss, brush his teeth and shave. Then he would call Vladimir to see if the bastard was up yet as he headed off to work.

Vladimir: He had to buy a new alarm clock at least once a week because he slammed on the snooze button so hard and so often the thing would break. It took him at least an hour to convince himself to get up out of bed. Vladimir had his coffee pot set up to brew coffee while he slept. He only brewed half off a pot and instead of using a cup he would pour the cream and dump seven spoons full of sugar into the pot before bringing it into the shower with him. He would stay in the shower until all the hot water ran out no matter how fast he actually got clean. Once the water had turned cold he would get out brush his teeth shave and return to his room to dress. He picked his clothes very carefully, he knew he had a good body and he was gonna show it off. He would always answer his phone as he left the house to inform his shit head brother that he was in fact up.


	379. Flu

Matt: He would deny he was sick even though it was painfully obvious. He was constantly sneezing and sniffling plus the fact that he looked like absolute shit. But he would insist he was fine and would push off anyone who tried to tell him otherwise. It ended how you all expected, with him passing out at work and Foggy taking him to the hospital with a ridiculously high fever.

Anatoly: Anatoly hated being sick and would complain the entire time but do everything he could to get better as soon as possible. Which meant he was actually pretty easy to take care of. He ate the soup you made, stayed in bed, drank plenty of water and spent most of the time sleeping it off.

Vladimir: Vladimir was such a baby when he was sick. He would require constant attention. He would make you force feed him the medicine and complain until you made him soup. He would keep a pile of used tissues next to him and would refuse to stay in bed unless you stayed with him. You wanted to be mad at him but how could you when you saw that beautiful face sleeping like the baby he was.


	380. Proposal

Matt: Matt had been planning this night for a long time. Everything had to be perfect. And you getting your period and deciding you were to try to go out was not part of the plan. He had visibly tensed when you told him you would rather stay in and just order Chinese. When you asked what was wrong he started pacing the apartment going on about how it took months to get seated at this restaurant. It was true but Matt had never been one to really care about that kind of stuff. You knew there was something else going on. Maybe someone from Matts night activities was going to be there? The thought was rather infuriating and you let Matt know so. Going off on him about ‘how dare he use date night as a way to spy on his enemies.’ You were so mad, and the only way Matt could possibly shut you up was to yell back. “(Y/N) this, wasn’t about Fisk I want you to marry me!” He said pulling the ring out of his pocket as proof. That got you to shut up. You still only said yes after he bought you Chinese food tho.

Anatoly: Anatoly would kill you if you ever told the story of how he proposed. If anyone asked you were just to tell them that it was casual, he asked you one night at dinner by getting down on one knee like you were supposed to do. You supposed it was enough, after all, you knew the real story. Which was the two of you got drunk off wine coolers while watching Greece? And maybe the two of you happened to build a pillow fort. But Anatoly most defiantly did not get up to dance and sing along (very badly you might add) to the ending song. And he defiantly didn’t propose while pulling you to your feet in a fit of giggles. No sir Anatoly would never take you up in his arms and ask the question in between planting kisses all over your face. Nope, that just wasn’t Anatoly.

Wesely: His proposal was meant to be a cliché, he thought it was simple but cute enough. The one thing he forgot to factor was the fact that when people ate ice cream they weren’t expecting to find a ring. Which meant they didn’t slow down to search for a ring. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw your bowl was empty. In the hospital, Wesley got down on one knee with your x-rays instead of the ring. You told him to shove off till he could get a ring with a bigger Dimond, maybe then you would feel it before you swallowed the damn thing. You did eventually say yes, once you saw the thing outside of your body.

Foggy: The whole of hells kitchen knows the day that Foggy Nelson proposed to his girlfriend. You would forever blame it on the fact that Matt had let him leave the office early for your anniversary. Because if Foggy hadn’t left work early the two of you wouldn’t have gone to the bar for a drink. And if the two of you hadn’t gone to the bar you wouldn’t have gotten drunk and if you hadn’t gotten drunk you wouldn’t have thought playing golf on the roof of Foggy apartment was a good idea. You honestly don’t know how the two of you even managed to stand up straight never mind hit the damn ball, that’s how trashed you were. “I’m going to marry you.” Was his response to you falling down while swinging the club? You had laughed it off, but his face had suddenly turned serious. “I’m serious (Y/N) will you marry me?” You stared up at him far too shocked to answer. “Alright fine you leave me no choice. I’m just going to have to yell my love for you off the rooftops till you say yes.” This went on for five minutes before you could stop laughing long enough to agree. The two of you got 6 noise complaints that night and neighbors that hated you.

Vladimir: In his defense, you had said you wanted an adventure. So he took you on one. Involving clubbing at 3 am and bar fights and sex in far too public places. It was almost four am when you two walked… stumbled past the tattoo parlor. Vladimir grinned that wicked grin of his when he saw they were open. You knew it couldn’t possibly lead to any good but you let him drag you in any way. “You love me yes?” He asked forehead pressed to yours as you two waited for someone to come to the counter. You rolled your eyes at him, everything he said always sounded so morbid. He must have taken the eye roll as a yes because he kept talking. “Good then will you do me the honor of getting a wedding ring tattooed on your finger with me?” You were probably an idiot for saying yes, not that it mattered they were beautiful tattoos.


	381. Cooking

Vladimir: The first time Vladimir cooked for you was after a big fight resulting in you kicking him out. You figured that had been it, that he was gone, so imagine your shock when you woke up to a pounding on the door at three am. The Russian was standing there with a pile of Tupperware in his hands. (Since when did Vladimir own something as domesticated as Tupperware?) He didn’t wait to get invited in just pushed past you. You stood watching as he grabbed two forks from the kitchen leaving the food he brought on your table. “I’m not letting you dump me before I at least show you my favorite foods.” He had said taking a seat and holding a fork out to you. You thought the request was odd but took the fork from him anyway. By the end of the night, you were both laughing and kissing eating food off each other’s fingers. From then on any time the two of you fought Vladimir would cook you his favorite foods.

Anatoly: It didn’t matter what time Anatoly got home he would always cook himself (and you if you were awake) a five-star meal. When you asked him why he told you it was because he knew what it was like to not have food to cook. The part of you believed he did it because he enjoyed cutting and burning things after a long day of work. You had never been able to cook well at all, and never had any interest in learning. That didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy watching him work though, just like everything else he did there was an air of attractiveness about it. You would tease him most nights, saying that if being a mobster didn’t work out at least he had cooking to fall back on. When the food was finally done the two of you would pile it onto paper plates and curl up on your bed to watch TV together. Most nights the food would be forgotten before you could finish in favor of more physical activities.

Foggy: You owned a bakery, which is part of the reason Foggy liked you so much. You had no problem with that, it gave you an excuse to take your work home with you. On weekends after you had closed your shop and foggy had given up on his paperwork the two of you would be in the kitchen. The food you made on the weekend was hardly ever edible due to the fact that that was your experimental day. You would throw together all different kinds of deserts in the hope that one would come together in a perfect clash of flavors. It was actually on one of these nights that you and Foggy invented your best selling cupcake. The nights were hardly ever taken seriously though. Usually resulting in food fights or falling into bed covered with flour


End file.
